


Journey to the Mystery

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Spring - Garden of Eiar [3]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 65,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: HP设二周目主线part2，蛇院雀&鹰院修。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	1. Chapter 1

格温内思郡的居民近来有些心神不宁。琐碎的谈资不少，值得人们惦念的大事并不多。譬如说，在临近雪墩山的部分小镇外接连丢失的羊群，各地宛如新型集会般忽然冒出的不少衣着古怪的陌生面孔，或者夜半偶尔可被听闻的低沉鸣叫。一些上了年纪的老者声称一生之中难得听闻几回那般悦耳鸣声，像是山谷本身在歌唱，然而真要问及是什么物种发出的动静，却又无人能说出个所以然来。

也有那么几个特例，年纪不小又不改爱吹嘘的毛病，在酒吧里弄得红了脸，用大嗓门咆哮群山间指不定有什么稀奇玩意儿。当地的鬼怪故事不在少，也有些关于精灵的传闻，尽管这类故事通常只在十岁以下的孩子们之间和喝醉的酒友之间吃得开，但在这类特定场所里，总是会有人乐此不疲地重复讲述下去，并趁兴抛掷出几个硬币来开一些从没人知道获胜方是谁的赌局。

“倒不如给龙种下注呢，”在人们开始新一轮更像是为了找借口拍硬币而进行的赌局时，在室内仍然头戴遮阳帽的姑娘淡淡插了句嘴，“听上去可比蓬蓬裙小仙女靠谱多了。”

并没有多少人听到她的话语，临近的人也不过是瞥了她一眼，旋即大笑着咧开了嘴。“龙？”酒客打着嗝儿说，“我在这儿住了三十年了，连类似的传闻都没听到过。还是少读些幻想故事吧，小姐。”

“好吧。”外来者说，“请尽兴。”

在听了她的话语后，临近的人便都宛如瞥过空气般挪开了视线，再无一个将目光投注在她身上了。女人从立起的衣领中抬起了脸，她的脸孔看上去比她的声音还要年轻，像是个趁着暑假来临而随兴出游的学生。在可能被人质疑她是否到了合法饮酒年龄之前，她已然扭过身去，在昏黄灯光下很快走过遍布涂鸦的侧廊，并未抵达洗手间门口便从原地消失了。

下一刻她出现在杳无人迹的山岭之间，头上的遮阳帽消失了，脑后披散下翠蔓似的长发。在被咒语所混淆过的地界上，在普通的观光客无法抵达的山岩上，她仰起头来，若有所思地注视着云雾缭绕的高处。片刻后她轻轻吁叹了一声，在原地敲了敲脚跟，宽松的吊衫与亮蓝裙裾一并消失了，被一袭雪白的宽大长袍所取代。

而后她张开双臂，忽然间腾空而起，不借助任何道具地升入空中，沿着山坡走势乘风而上。云端的距离比实质所能见的要近上不少，她在钻入其间时闭了眼睛，再睁开时已然没入另一片境域。既无缭绕的云层，也无裸露的石岩与积雪。她站在青翠山谷间，遥遥望见晴空上招展开来的巨大翅翼。

那些庞然大物应当栖居在各自的山头上，而不至于受了惊扰似地在空中盘旋，甚至隐隐然有了聚集一处的趋势。然后她听见镇上人们所说的鸣叫，低沉而悦耳，如群山之歌。 _在北方。_ 那鸣音说。 _威胁在北方。侵略者。是巫师。_ 那些声音在此地回荡开来，一迭一迭再三往复，彼此之间遥远相应。一类警示，或更甚于此。它们还不至于被真正激怒，然而任谁也不知道距离那一步相去多远。

 _一个教训。_ 它们说。 _需要一个教训。_

女巫仍然平平伸展着双臂，发出悠然长叹，并未叫自己再度浮至空中。她在拂面而来的风息中调和了声息，再开口时也成了相似的音调。伴着浑厚而细腻的震颤，伴着升降怪异的音节，她发出低沉悦耳的龙吟。

 _教训是应当的。_ 她说，明亮金瞳中映出了那些飞翔的影子。 _那个人在哪里？_

 

四年级的开场并不十分太平。对于鲁路修来说，第一日里最大的麻烦是即将作为新生入学的娜娜莉在刚上火车时就被米蕾·阿什弗德给拐去了属于女孩儿们的车厢里。作为兄长的那位闷闷不乐了好一阵，在巫师棋的棋盘上把同车厢的友人连着三盘杀了个落花流水，这才好似出够了气。朱雀苦笑着收拾起棋盘，摇着头暗自告诫自己早就该在这方面保持平常心了。那之后他们各自开始喝自己的弹珠汽水，吃些打包好的和新买来的食物。鲁路修终于把目光转移到了那个不属于自己的行李箱上，确切说来是行李箱上方那个巨大的鸟笼里。

“我记得你说过，”他一脸怀疑，“斯莱特林人不怎么养猫头鹰。”

他和娜娜莉到达站台的时刻有点晚，多半是米蕾的错——总之他先前没来得及和任何人在站台上进行过多对话，自然也就没能抛出这么个问题来。朱雀知道这一层，于是他也没进行本能顺水推舟进行的讽刺，而是摆出了一张愁苦脸。“我是被逼的。”他哼声道，“有人坚持要跟我保持通信。”

事实上，早在上个学期末的时候，他就遭到了这个威胁。捏着他不少把柄的魔咒课教授笑得无比绚烂，告诉他暑假期间自己指不定得出门远足多久，建议他去弄一只属于自己的猫头鹰来才比较方便。然而在他按照嘱咐用特定的猫头鹰给她派问候件之后，C.C.的信件只来了不到两位数，草草讲述了她的威尔士之行，警告他近来可能不很太平。待他询问那边有什么麻烦时，猫头鹰在外兜转了整整一周，回来时他的信件已经被取走了，但连一张便条都没有捎回。

在她最后一封足够潦草的回信里，她承诺待她回到学校就可以开始大脑封闭术的修习了。这让朱雀稍微放下心来，又因她随后的毫无音讯而浮起更多担忧。在他走神的时候，有一面手掌在眼前挥舞了几下。“行吧。为什么表情那么紧张？”鲁路修的声音说，“我还以为你是在哪儿交了女朋友呢。”

“你对我在学校的人际关系如何清楚得很。”朱雀说。他从窗外收回目光，重新瞥向了自己的友人。对方好似松了口气，他不很确定那举动的含义。

“在你帮忙打赢一场球赛之后，也没有前两年那么惨淡了，是吧？”鲁路修轻快地说，随意摆了摆手，“好了，不开玩笑了。你给它取名字了吗？”

“还没。”朱雀回答他，“藤堂先生叫它‘那只鸟’，我叫它‘喂’。”

他们面面相觑了一阵，那只巨大的雪鸮短暂地从瞌睡中清醒了过来，优雅地抖了抖翅膀又伸颈喝了口水。它重新将脑袋缩回去之后再度开始小憩，而鲁路修捏了捏自己的下巴，眼珠也转了一转。

“我真搞不懂你们。”他抱怨道。朱雀对上了他颇富谴责性的眼神，自己也缩了缩颈子。“那不如这样吧，叫兰斯洛特。”鲁路修说，“这么盯着我做什么？我在称赞它仪表堂堂。”

“……你是想让它跟亚瑟打起来，还是想让它跟高文打起来？”

现在就换朱雀用谴责性的眼神盯回去了。刚刚随口指了名的友人笑起来，摇头示意自己并无恶意。“那会给你的生活增添不少乐趣，是不是？”然而他眨眼的方式相当促狭，“别担心，反正它平时都会在猫头鹰棚屋歇着的，所以至少减去了一大半跟亚瑟打起来的可能性。”

高文没在打瞌睡，在鸟笼里的支架上蹦来蹦去，好奇地伸脑袋探望着此前从未见过的另一只猫头鹰。正在打盹的雪鸮可能比它高出一整个脑袋还要多，以至于对比而言它甚至显得瘦小了不少。你看，鲁路修比划了一下，真要打起来的话肯定也不是我这边占优。朱雀无声地瞪了他一会儿，有气没力地进行了指控：

“我怀疑你只是想看热闹。”

“不是很好吗？”鲁路修一脸无辜地摊开了双手，“不然我很担心你在接下来的一年里会过得太无趣了一些。”

朱雀被噎了一下，思忖起究竟是哪个地方会让人觉得自己的生活过于平淡了。就算前三年的相对安宁让他懈怠了些，他也从没嫌弃过校园生活有多么平淡无趣。当然了，确实，和一大群心理年龄小他不少的孩子混在一块儿，有时候是会感到烦躁。

但对于他来说，四年级的开场绝对谈不上十分太平了。就比如说在分院仪式上，当他望向属于教职工的那张长桌时，从头看到尾都没能找见C.C.的身影。

他依然留意到了新生队伍里头一个走向拉文克劳长桌的阿妮娅·阿尔斯托莱姆，随着队伍的缩减，在一阵漫长等待后，娜娜莉也如他所料地落入了同一个学院，兴高采烈地跑向了她的哥哥。朱雀将目光挪了回来，留意到坐在一旁的红发女孩正在拉扯他的衣袖。“怎么？”他压低声音问。红月卡莲瞪了他一眼，旋即也向着教职工那桌指了一指。

“你看见我们的院长了吗？”她问他，“以往她是不会在这种场合迟到的。”

所以留意到这点不同寻常的人并不止他一个。朱雀耸起了肩膀，摆出了一副无奈神情。“但她会在别的场合迟到啊。你又不是没上过她的魔咒课。”他小声说，“别问我，我也不清楚她去了哪里。”

“你们在假期间有联系吗？”

“有过几次通信。没别的了。”朱雀说。卡莲不加掩饰地皱起眉头，他则轻轻抽开了自己的胳膊。“那么看着我做什么？”他说，“我和她是有点儿私交不假，那又不是说她是我的亲戚还是什么的。我当然不可能知道她的确切下落。”

红发女孩哼了一声，收回手去揉了揉自己的后脑，发尾乱翘得更厉害了。“好吧。”她咕哝道，“只是有些奇怪。”

直到晚餐浮上了桌面之后，她才含混不清地道了歉，不待他听个清楚就用炖菜塞住了自己的嘴。随后他们还是不咸不淡地交谈了几句，谈不上多么友好，也谈不上多么冷淡。在七零八落的校歌合唱环节结束之后，朱雀望了眼追在妹妹旁边兜来转去的鲁路修，摇着头加入了斯莱特林们一道回去公共休息室的队伍。

及至这个夜晚结束，C.C.也没有出现在礼堂当中。三日后便是这学期的头一节魔咒课，站在讲台前的是以往只负责带高年级学生或毕业班的罗麦亚女士。她用一副令人不适的嘶哑嗓子说“那位女士”因私事而离开了学校，恐怕得错过一段时间的教学进度，言语间并不掩饰自己对此事的反感。整堂课她都板着一张脸孔，连珠炮似地向所有人抛出超纲的难题，又恐吓他们下一年级就得应付这些麻烦了，如果连应付O.W.Ls考试的水平都不够格的话，还是打道回府为妙。

在宛如枪子儿扫射的课堂结束后，朱雀犹豫了片刻要不要上前去询问对方是否知晓C.C.的去向，又因她那副生人勿近的可怕表情而打了退堂鼓。“如果我是你的话，我也不会去碰那个钉子。”鲁路修陪他走出教室时安慰他，“要是你真有急事，能给你们院长去封信吗？你的猫头鹰能够找到她吗？”

“我猜可以吧。”朱雀怏怏不乐地说，心下怀疑了片刻上回的那封信莫不是被别人中途抢了去。他在午休时分去了趟猫头鹰塔楼，放走了兰斯洛特，然后踩着一地鸟粪更加怏怏不乐地走下了旋梯，对于及时收到回信一事不抱半点指望。

事实上，在他的记忆里，除去鲁路修在头一年被分进了拉文克劳之外，这就是头一次事情的发展脱离他的预测轨迹了。以往他从未被罗麦亚女士带过班，更别提C.C.的不告而别。作为他秘密的共享者，那位女巫自然也会一道提高自己的警觉性，朱雀并不怀疑这点，因而也只能安慰自己她或许寻摸到了什么蛛丝马迹，在无人警告的情况下她不至于放在心上，但一旦有了预警，值得留意的征兆便要多出许多了。

这是当前最合理的解释，而除了多加说服自己，朱雀也没什么可做的了。如果有什么问题是那位活了不知几个世纪的女巫都没法解决的，他自认在此刻多加操心也没有任何用处。此时此刻，他还待在一具才只年满十四岁的身躯里，身上系着魔法部的踪丝，到哪儿使用了何种魔法都能被追踪记录，在规定时刻外甚至不能擅自前往霍格莫德村，随便露出马脚都会被人盘问为什么在学期间不好好留在学校里头。

昔日里冷酷无情的猎头者耷拉着肩膀，兴致缺缺地应付着开始令他感到头疼的纸面作业。开学的头一阵相当忙碌，而即使并非如此，鲁路修也会把大部分精力耗费在初来乍到还很幸运地跟自己分在了同院的小妹妹身上。于是朱雀很是独来独往了一阵，直到新生们大致都安定了下来，他才继续前去打扰那组兄妹的常规生活。他去鲁路修家度过了一次圣诞假期，因而娜娜莉对他也不算全然陌生，小女孩一脸惊喜地拉住他的手掌，央求他再给自己变几个小把戏。

他们坐在湖边，朱雀随手指向宽阔水面的中央，告诉他们斯莱特林们平日就住在那底下。“听着好像是在说你们会长出腮和脚蹼之类的东西。”女孩一本正经道。湖底确实住着人鱼，朱雀赞同道，可惜它们一向距离我们的居处远远的。不过偶尔，只是偶尔，运气不错的话，你也许能在深夜听到它们唱歌。

他扬了扬魔杖，为了掩人耳目而低声念了咒语，于是一群白鸽从杖尖外侧冒出了身形，扑簌着翅翼绕湖飞行起来。娜娜莉惊喜地咯咯笑了起来，站起身去追逐那群鸟儿了。“你要宠坏她了。”鲁路修评价道。他的声音开始变得低沉了，逐渐往朱雀记忆更为深刻的区段中落去，在尚未完成转变过程的时候带着模糊的哑音。那点儿沙哑成分从他心尖儿上溜了过去，叫他呼吸一窒，难以判明胸腔中充溢的是温暖还是难过。

“没关系的。她不是那种容易被宠坏的姑娘。”他摁了摁自己的鼻梁骨，手掌掩饰住了面上神情，“再者说来，就溺爱程度来说，我不觉得你能够指责任何人。”

鲁路修瞪了他片刻，挑眉笑了起来。“好吧，优等生。”做兄长的那位懒洋洋地说，“记得提醒我在三年过后把你从她身边赶走。”

“没问题，优等生。”朱雀顺着他的话头往下说，“只要你到时候不改变主意干脆把她交给我来照顾了。”

这话的确显得有些轻佻了，所以他吃下鲁路修一记不轻不重的拳头时也不甚惊讶。他揉着自己的肩头，安静地心想着那不算耍花腔，那不过是过去既成的事实——在你死去之后，在你留下我们之后。

可我没有遵循你的请托，也不再拥有那个机会了。

朱雀叹了口气，摊开双臂向后倒去，枕在了还未被冬日霜寒染至枯深的草叶间。鲁路修并没有随他一同胡闹，依然在他身边盘膝踞坐着，只是微微倾过身来，指尖戳了戳他的脸颊。

“你知道那个跟她同级的女孩吗？”鲁路修问，声音有些犹疑，“阿妮娅·阿尔斯托莱姆？”他的面色不大好看，应当是已然觉察到了不妥之处。或许是根源于直觉，或许是从愈发频繁的噩梦中察觉到了某些征兆。近日以来他的气色都不很好，朱雀很容易发觉他缺乏踏实睡眠的迹象。真有趣，时间溯游者走神想道，我还以为我才是更容易饱受这类折磨的那个。

他又想到自己被取走封存的记忆，不知所踪的大脑封闭术授课者，以及种种他无法探知的麻烦。他仰望着淡蓝色的顶空，云雾间隐隐然浮现出诡谲的魂雾形状。朱雀眨了眨眼，叫那点儿幻象消散了去。“我知道。”他低声言道，“我甚至也看出来了她身上是哪儿出了些小毛病。”

他可以令答案立即脱口而出的，然而他迟疑了，将那个词咬在了舌尖上，又悄无声息地吞咽了下去。鲁路修将上身倾斜得更多，几乎是在自上方俯瞰而来了，年轻面容上蒙着了不加掩饰的忧色。“她，”他踯躅着，谨慎挑选了措辞才向友人发问，“你觉得她有威胁吗？”他投注来的目光是全然信任的，这让朱雀感到放松而安心，却也感到时下这份仍在滋长的依赖有些不妙了。

“你是在担心一个和你妹妹同龄的小姑娘有威胁吗？”他轻声说。这回他是刻意用着轻松口吻的，叫话语听上去更近似寻常调侃。于是他的友人便微微红了脸，看上去也没那么担忧了。“不，鲁路修。”朱雀继续说，声音放得更轻了，甚至不愿确保对方当真听见了自己所说的内容，“恐怕她才是会被威胁到安危的那一个。”

我没办法帮助所有人，他想。你们都面临着相似的威胁，但我不可能再多分神了。我只有一条性命，一道拯救的使命就足够将它耗尽了。他心下沉淀了些浅淡悲哀，然而他无法谈及困境的实质。

鲁路修俯瞰而下，晶紫双眼里浮现出片许疑惑。他将身子俯低了些，柔软唇形微微嚅动起来、似乎想要拼凑出什么。然而意料之外的状况来袭了，伴随着一阵劲风，一道雪白身影骤然穿入了两人的视野。并不是娜娜莉所追逐的那一小群飞鸟，而是更大些的、体量也要重上许多的。一只雪鸮端端正正地站到了仰躺者的胸膛上，鸟爪抓着他的前襟，和被惊得后退了不少的另一人大眼瞪小眼了一阵。随后它的主人终于勉强咳嗽了一声，伸手顺滑了一下它的背脊上的雪羽。

“你有什么消息要带给我吗？”

兰斯洛特低低鸣叫了一声，伸出了一侧脚爪。上边只系着一张便条似的东西，朱雀勾起了颈子确认过后，费劲地将它解了下来。他随口赞扬了再一次在外辛苦了好几天的鸟儿几句话，猫头鹰便高兴地在他胸口上多蹦跶了几下，终于在他已经打算好开口要求时腾身飞走了。他总算撑坐起身，拂去了胸口落下的几根鸟毛。他留意到鲁路修被逗笑了，而恰在此时，娜娜莉也跑了回来，疑惑地询问这儿发生了什么。

在那位兄长将注意力转去妹妹身上时，朱雀展开了那个纸卷，看起来是整卷羊皮纸被反复撕了几百次后最后剩下的那块残旧边角。上面只写着两句话，没有收件人，没有落款。他认得这个笔迹，事实上可能在这个时刻给他回件的也只有那么一人了。

_即日动身返校。_

_你得做好提前离开霍格沃茨的准备。_

收件人蹙眉盯着C.C.送给自己的留言，在第二行上耗费的时间格外长久。他听见不远处压低的说话声，一个正在脱离男孩范畴的年轻人和一个女孩。他们发出尚不受忧虑困扰的笑声。朱雀凝神听了片刻，叹了口气，手指上燃起一簇火焰，将羊皮纸烧尽了，旋即悄无声息地掸去了掌间的灰烬。

 

这是开学后的第三周，及至此时他才确认了另一件事——斯莱特林缺席的并不止一位院长，还另有一个讨人嫌的幽灵。

V.V.也不见踪影了。按理来说这不是什么坏事，毕竟他是当真不想念那个长着一张年幼面孔脾气又乖僻无比的幽灵男孩。V.V.不常在人前出现，但也不可能完全避开人群。他喜欢冷不丁地从暗处冒出来给人一个惊吓。然而这么长时间以来他都未曾出现的话，就只能说明他去往别处了。

通常而言，幽灵并不会和现世发生实际的关联，只在极罕见的情况下，有些高深魔法能稍稍对它们造成影响。在排除掉那家伙被某个忍无可忍的教授念咒击溃魂飞魄散的可能性后，能说得通的解释也仅有他暂时离开了学校这一条了。“我以为幽灵不会离开它们通常所徘徊的地方。”在朱雀顺口提及某个恼人的麻烦消失不见了之后，鲁路修讶异地眨了眨眼，伸手比划了一下周围的环境。他们正经过通往变形课教室的第三道走廊，话题的发起者耸了耸肩，在后方一并赶往教室的大部队追上他们之前压低了声音。

“通常是这样的。”他说，“要维持对人世间某个地方的想念很难，死者通常不会作二想。然而那并不是一个实实在在的束缚，它们没有被限制确切的活动范围。所以只要愿意的话，它们仍然能游荡去别处。”

反正V.V.也不大可能往别的地方去，朱雀想。八成是跑去找他那尚在人间游荡的弟弟了，给查尔斯通报一下学校里不太寻常的动向，以及鲁路修和娜娜莉的情况。只要那些不寻常之处没和查尔斯的一双儿女联系起来，那位定然已经在惹是生非的炼金术士把注意力挪到霍格沃茨来的可能性就不太大。朱雀暗自祈祷了片刻那位可千万别在当下就发现灵魂碎片的存在，也别把疑问打来自己头上。他出神了片刻，而后在拐角处被身旁的人拉住了衣袖提醒他别走岔了路。

“你对幽灵很感兴趣吗？”在他们走入教室后门时，鲁路修问他。朱雀慢慢沉下肩膀，摇头示意并非完全如此。

“只是查验过一些信息罢了。”他低声道，“我曾经很好奇怎样的死者才会变作幽灵的形态存世。”

我曾经试图寻找一些死者的下落，他想。从儿时开始，为了早早离去的父亲与母亲。往后应当还有更多，也包括战乱中最后的死者。他无法追溯到关于战争的确切记忆，但事实场景本身无关的信息还存在，他知晓的事情，他寻到的答案。“所以是怎样的？”鲁路修问他。朱雀率先在靠窗处占据了座位，片刻后陆陆续续有交谈着的人声接连进入了教室。他在课前的短暂嘈杂中望向他的友人，唇角掀起一缕吁叹。

“不够勇敢的。”

 

心有犹疑，不足勇敢，残存着过于强烈的悲苦，或其它令魂灵驻足的缘由，所有这些都与他追寻不得的亡魂无关，也很难说与他自己能有多大牵连。他没有在此事上过多纠缠，毕竟要谈及那般终末的话，于他而言还太早了。虽然C.C.的留言让他暗自敲响了警钟，隐隐然觉察到事态发展可能比原先更早脱离常轨。

可是你以为一个身上带着踪丝的未成年能做什么呢，教授？他摇着头，全因那则简短留言里打头的一行字才没再去一封信追问。于是兰斯洛特又歇回了猫头鹰塔楼里，在他公式化地给藤堂先生去信时才亲切地值个班。在娜娜莉已经入了学的这一年里，高文也悠闲了不少，幸而两只猫头鹰都还乖顺听话，并没有擅自在塔楼上发生什么互拔羽毛类的冲突。

所以他们自己的猫头鹰并没有带回更多坏消息，至少坏消息不体现在私人信件里。坏消息直观反馈给了那些订阅了《预言家日报》的学生，在学校里迅速流传开来，礼堂里和走廊上都充斥着忧心忡忡的议论。在一个天气骤冷的清晨，礼堂天顶上遍布着阴云，朱雀在长桌边听到了近来听似最严重的一则消息。“阿兹卡班有越狱事故发生了。”几个五年级的学生在低声谈论，“打从上一个黑暗年代过后，这还是头一次——”

朱雀皱起了眉头，努力回想了一下早先自己经历过的那个四年级。这一学年外头出的乱子太多，他一时间并分辨不出来是哪一桩。“报纸上写了名字吗？”他随口插嘴问道。手拿报纸的那一人坐得离他更远，于是较近的男生直接对他做了言语回答。

“哥特瓦尔德。”他听见这个名字，“杰雷米亚·哥特瓦尔德。”朱雀点了点头并道了谢，下意识往拉文克劳长桌望了过去。在那个方向上，鲁路修正在翻阅一份报纸。不知是这一日天光过于暗淡的缘故或是其它，他看上去比平日更加苍白了几分。

他叠好报纸放回书包里的时候，大多数人还没吃完第一块三明治。随后黑发男孩推开面前空空荡荡的餐盘，头也不回地离开了，甚至没有和隔了几个座位的妹妹道一声别。


	2. Chapter 2

十一月初，在学校里缺席了许久的斯莱特林院长终于出现在了礼堂当中。恰逢晚餐时段，她从敞开的大门中走入，身披白袍，兜帽未卸，旁若无人地走到属于教职工的长桌前，填补进了自己留下的空位，然后从容地往自己的餐盘里堆了四五块馅饼。小半个礼堂都注意到了这点，本该由她带班的学生们纷纷松了口气，暗自期望起罗麦亚女士留下的小论文可以不用交了。

除此之外，大部分人其实不太关心她本人的实际去向，或说即使好奇也自知问不出个所以然来。在重归课堂后的第一次亮相里，C.C.也完全没提起半点自己失踪的理由，随后一挥手免去了本该在周五上交的全部作业。她在一片欢呼雀跃的声浪中冲着角落里使了个眼色，坐在那儿的朱雀肩膀一僵，旋即隐晦地点了点头。于是下课铃响之后他向鲁路修道了歉，告诉对方自己今晚大概得失约了，麻烦向娜娜莉赔个不是。黑发年轻人眨了眨眼，说了句无妨，我也很好奇教授背后藏了些什么故事。

“如果我真能打探出来的话。”朱雀无可奈何地叹了口气。

这阵子外头并不太平。报纸上用了大版面去忧心忡忡地谈论龙群的暴动，赫希底里群岛遭遇了入侵，长久以来在那里休养生息的黑龙被激怒了、甚至袭击了一部分麻瓜村庄，在魔法部派遣专业人士前去处理的当口，负责看守岛屿和龙群的麦克法斯蒂家族迄今为止仍未做出正式回应。相较于此，之前的阿兹卡班越狱事故都算不得多么惊心动魄的消息了。尽管哥特瓦尔德并非无名之辈，真正了解此事内因的人也寥寥无几。除去兰佩路基兄妹之外，真正表露出忧色的人也只有知晓他们原本出身的米蕾。

然而鲁路修并无丝毫提起此事的意图，私下相处时几乎是将“别对我谈论这个”的意思写在了脸上，所以朱雀也没有不知趣地去碰钉子。他很清楚这一位的固执程度，就算是叫他去C.C.的办公室里跟那位难对付的教授来回扯皮、软磨硬泡地给自己讨些好处，也比强行说服鲁路修的可能性的要高得多。何况她本来就答应了一些事情，他要做的只不过是叫她兑现出来罢了。于是年轻人在老时间老地方坐稳了，碰也没碰自己面前的那杯茶水一下。

“你在一周前就回信说准备返程了，”他说，“实际上需要耗费这么长的时间吗？”

令人欣慰的是，办公桌后的那位女巫并没有忙于批改作业，不过这也让他怀疑“能够偷懒”才是她大发慈悲给所有班级都减免了作业的理由。“特殊时期。”C.C.一脸无辜地眨巴着眼睛，“毕竟现在的赫希底里群岛附近到处都是魔法部的眼线，而我可不想被误认为是什么非法投机分子。既然如此，还是低调一点为妙。”

朱雀准确地捕捉到了一个关键词，而那个关键词使他眯起了眼睛。“你到底去做什么了？”他压低了声音，不太客气地质问道，“赫希底里群岛？你是去找龙的吗？近来的那堆乱子跟你有什么关系吗？”

“谁知道呢。”他名义上的院长耸起肩膀，旋即毫无架子地玩起了过长的发梢，“但我可以向你保证，在我离开学校的时候，并不是朝着那里进发的。毕竟龙并不是目的，龙只是一个征兆。”

她说话的神情散漫，既没有认可指责也没有完全回避。朱雀怀疑地盯了她好一会儿，很是思索了一阵以她的道德观念来看、放任龙群在外作乱到底算是灾祸还是件有意思的事。他正琢磨着应当怎么继续追问，C.C.便再度开了口。“怎么？我还以为你会在第一时间就问我大脑封闭术的事情。”她挑起了眉梢，“你不是一向对这个着急上火的吗？”

“你不是一向在拖延回避的吗？”朱雀反问她，“你竟然还会主动提起这个来，我都有点惊讶了。”

女人沉默了片刻，白皙手掌在桌面上缓缓划出圆圈界限。“是时候了。”她轻叹道，“旁观者的视角并不能带来确切的答案，那就是咒法的高明限制所在。就算我掌握着你那部分拥有答案的记忆，就算我能够深入其间，也不能探得真正的玄奥。所以现在，你非得取回你自己的记忆不可，你得尽快学会才行。”

她说得叫人一头雾水，朱雀努力地回忆了许久，也没寻摸清楚她这番话语的确切含义。“那就是你要我准备离开学校的理由吗？”他挠了挠自己的后脑勺，“我们到底要去哪里？”

“阿瓦隆的入口。”C.C.说，眼神忽闪了一下，“如果我所想不错的话，除去麦克法斯蒂家族中人之外，你应当是现世唯一知晓其坐标所在的人了。”

她的话语里依然悬着些他不明就以的成分。他知晓答案所在之处，但他此刻还不能一窥究竟，这份悬吊感叫他相当难受。除此之外，她的注视也叫人后背有些发凉，那双似人非人的金瞳一旦在身上驻留得多了，总归是叫人感到一丝莫名的凌厉。所幸朱雀已经对此有了相当的适应性，只是一个晃神便恢复了正常。他还是喝了口茶来压惊，完全没管杯底堆积着的东西会不会又转出什么花样来。

“以及，我不需要你完全离开学校。”在他安静下来之后，办公室的主人轻声补充道，“恰恰相反，你可能还需要回到学校里避避风头。”

她说得相当坚决，神情也万般笃定，好像她已经拿准了万全的处理方法。这就是不容辩驳的意思了，朱雀揉着脑袋想。尽管“有办法”从不等同于“毫无麻烦”，恰恰相反，那可能意味着大堆大堆的麻烦。“所以告诉我吧，”他认命地叹了口气，“就从大脑封闭术开始，我统共都需要做些什么？”

 

当某个多数人眼中的斯莱特林特优生再度挥舞着批条通过审查、又抱着一个厚部头从禁书区走出来时，鲁路修已经见怪不怪了。朱雀拖开他对面的板凳坐下时他也不过是抬了抬眼皮，扫了眼这回他借出来的又是什么东西。那本书破破烂烂的封皮上标注了名称，一本《强力药剂》。“那位教授对魔药学也感兴趣？”他好奇道。借书者撇了撇嘴，将书包拖到了膝盖上，将书本塞进了书包里。

“是啊，算是吧。”朱雀含混地说，“我见过她熬制的成果，还算不错。”

他没有详细说明是哪种药剂，也许是他也不知道具体的名称和功用。事实上，这般解释才更符合他外观上的年纪。所以鲁路修也没有深究，只是淡淡感慨起来。“真有意思，我很好奇还有哪些东西是她没能掌握的。”他低声说，“毕竟人活过了那么漫长的年岁，总是能够被迫学会很多东西的。”

“听你的形容可不像是什么好事啊。”

“对于她本人来说，也许。”鲁路修摊了摊手，“但别人就只有羡慕的份了。”朱雀露出了不甚赞同的表情。鲁路修则随着摇了摇头，试图指证一个显而易见的事实。“从来没人能探清她的底吧？没有？”

哪怕是你也——他打断了念头，而朱雀并没有用直接否定的回答进一步打断他的思路。朱雀看起来有些出神，那副出神模样叫他有些窝火。也许是因为近来他本就憋下了太多心事，试图找人讲述又没有能够抒发的确切对象。最好的人选就是自己面前的这一位，但有关于凶杀和死者的故事从来不是个好的话题。

“我想是的。”然后朱雀说，“可是叫人探摸不清的人有那么多，本质只取决于他们想隐瞒多少。”

鲁路修也回了神，安静打量起对面那人的脸孔来。“是啊。也有可能是太过精明。”他呢喃道，“就好比说你吧，你也是叫人探不清底的那种混蛋。怎么办呢，我又不能推说你活得太长。”

他将话说出口后，朱雀忽地目光一暗，久违地现出些躲躲闪闪的窘迫眼色。打从他在学校里变得不那么拒人千里、和同院的学生也能正常地说上几句话之后，鲁路修本来再未见过这副神情了。但那变化来得微妙、淡去得迅速，很难叫人把握到什么确切含义。他一晃神间，对方已经低下了头，开始潦草地划拉起变形课的纸头作业。

“下周开始，”朱雀说，“每逢周三和周六，晚上我都得去教授那里补课。”

这让鲁路修皱起了眉头，不太确定这是在向自己告假还是别的什么。“补课？”同时他犯起了嘀咕，“你确定不是开小灶吗？我记得你上个学年的期末成绩只比我难看一点点啊，而且那还是因为你放弃了一整道大题没写。”

“然后我就因为态度不端正被罚补课了，听起来没什么问题吧？”朱雀眉头一垮，愁苦模样几乎把人逗笑了。“好吧，实话实说，和魔咒学没什么关系。”在鲁路修真的笑起来时，他才摆正了脸色，“而且教授希望你也加入进来。”

“她希望我……？”

“她是认得你的父母的，记得吧？而且这几年下来，她也算认得你了。”朱雀耐心道，“如果她觉得这对你也有好处的话，我觉得她是不会害你的。”

鲁路修狐疑地看着他，比划着自己的手指慢慢蜷了回去。他盯着面前写到三英寸处的羊皮纸看了看，忽然对月长石的效用论证没了头绪。“你确定？”

“我当然——”

“不，不是问安不安全，我的意思是，”鲁路修慢慢说，“希望我加入这一点，这是她提出来的，不是你提出来的？”

回答他的是一阵羽毛笔尖摩擦羊皮纸的沙沙声响，大抵延续了半分钟左右，才换做一小声短暂的叹气。“是她提起的。”朱雀说，“而我也认为这是对的。”

“好吧。”鲁路修说。好吧。他用余光瞥了下端坐在对面的友人的脸孔，安慰自己也该习惯对方时不时带来的一出意外了。“既然你都担保了……”

但也就是我，随后他便哭笑不得地想道，不然没有谁真的乐意额外给自己增添补课任务的。在图书馆就开始打探补课内容大概不是个好主意，他打算等到他们预备离开时再细说。在他费劲把思考空间转移回面前的小论文上去之前，他又听见了友人的低声呢喃。“你是不是对我信任过头了？”朱雀轻声道，听不出是在认真询问或是在调侃，“早先那个恨不得躲着我走的兰佩路基呢？”

鲁路修先是高高扬起了眉梢，继而笑叹着摇了摇脑袋。“早先那个恨不得躲着我走的枢木呢？”他反驳道，“我才不是更不明事理的那一个，从来就不是的。”

 

所以年轻的兰佩路基还不懂得信任的含义，这不是什么稀罕事。

这不会给他带去任何困扰，只会让朱雀感到担忧。在命定了结局的前提下，自知被交付了信任便不是件能够令人感到安慰的事了。你从不是不明事理，他想，你只是更容易自作主张一些，而你往往能用最独断专行的方式将别人说服。你信任我，你知道这意味着什么？

“没什么。”C.C.说，“反正你不会真的坑害他。”

她听了两句他的担忧，淡淡指出这就像是个普通的青少年在发情感问题方向的牢骚，旋即将他取来的书本拿了过去。的确不会，朱雀闷闷不乐地想。难道他曾经设法坑害我吗？只是信任意味着情感上的依赖，意味着早早交付了自己的弱点与软肋，意味着将对方当作自己共感的一部分。一旦将那一部分毁坏了、抽离而去了，留下的绝不会是什么好的结果。

“信任是一种立场假设。”他在膝上捏紧手指时，C.C.再度开了口，“一旦事态发展脱离了这种假设，人就会感到惊慌了。”她看上去不很在意旁人较为私密的烦恼，这点倒是一如既往。她专注于我行我素。“就比如说，你不也在奇怪我采取了你预想之外的行动吗？”她抬起单手，在空中浅浅绕了个弧，“没什么可奇怪的。正因为你早先带来了警示，才有可能采取另外的路途。危机若能尽早扼杀在摇篮里的话，还是早一些行动为妙。”

朱雀困惑地皱了皱眉，因思考间那份无法纾解的不通畅感而有些不适。“我让你留意到了什么比较隐蔽的线索吗？”

“没错，等你拿回记忆后就该明白了。”C.C.回答他。年轻人无奈地点了点头，注视着她翻动起那本破破烂烂的指南书来。样貌年轻的教授随意掀了掀纸页，手指划动着卷首的条目。“你借过这本书吗？”她问他。朱雀撑着了自己的腮帮子，歪着脑袋点了下头。

“需要复方汤剂药方的时候，鲁路修借过。”他没精打采地说，“那是我们原先离开学校之前的事了。顺便一说，那东西可真难喝。”

“不错，很谨慎嘛。”C.C.随口称赞了他一句，在他追问是不是得继续喝那东西之前先摇了头，“可惜复方汤剂对于欺瞒踪丝来说没什么效用。”

“那你在找什么？”朱雀翻了翻眼睑，心下还是多少有些好奇，“你的存货里都没有这个药方吗？”

“只是恰好不在我的使用范围内，毕竟对我来说不存在类似的问题。”不知活了多久的女巫安稳道，“让我想想……”

她低头去查找时，朱雀从凳子上滑了下去。这会儿他已经能好好踩着地板了，虽然他也熟悉更加矮小的身量了，这也是件令人庆幸的事情。他溜去了一旁伫立的书架边，好好打量了一番C.C.的存货内容。片刻后他开始尝试弄清那几本明显是用古代魔文标记的书脊上究竟写着些什么东西，他刚刚猜出其一是符文学与道具制作，又分神看了看锁在书柜一角的一些不知用途的奇形怪状小道具，阅览者便出了声，尖细到足够引起他的注意。

“哈，找到了。”她说，随后是一记轻快的击掌声，“所以说这本书需要放在禁书区，不然学校里肯定会变得一团乱。”

“什么？”朱雀茫然道，三步并两步地走回了桌前。女巫将书本翻转了过来，让打开的书页朝向他。年轻人努力地辨识了一会儿它的功效说明，尝试做了个猜测：“增龄剂？”

“不是那种大路货，连个厉害一点的侦测魔法都骗不过去的那种。”C.C.撇了撇嘴，将书本从他面前抽了回去。朱雀扮了个鬼脸，嘀咕道自己本来就不是全知全能。“这是生长药剂。”女巫白了他一眼，继而解说道，“需要增长的年岁在调配时就需要决定，一旦调配成功了，喝下去多少都会固定在那一个年龄区段，服用量决定的是时效性。”她停顿了片刻，留给他一个将疑惑转化为恍然的过度区间。“是的，这是有时效性的。”在朱雀点头过后，她才做了补充说明，“所以在药效消失后，你还可以恢复原样。”

“嗯，”朱雀说着，慢悠悠地坐回了座位里，“所以说……”

他开始明白她所指的“不用完全离开学校”是什么含义了。倘若这也是一种临时性的伪装，在外貌上的乔装打扮方面或许不及复方汤剂强，但在另一些针对性的方面拥有更强的效力，他的确能以另一番面貌行走在外，面对某些必然存在的风险，而后在解决她希望解决的麻烦之后回到霍格沃茨来，安安分分扮演一个无辜的学生。“和复方汤剂在外貌上的伪装一样，一旦你服用下去了，就能以假乱真。”果不其然，C.C.用了他所知的例子作比。她轻轻眨了眨那双金瞳，漫不经心挥手间好似在抹除什么。“年龄侦测机制，魔法部的踪丝，或者别的什么探测魔法……都不会破除它的效用。”

而没有人会将怀疑打到霍格沃茨，朱雀想。不会是未成年的学生，不会是那些可被追踪的、尚未成熟的年轻巫师。他的心跳骤然快了一拍，忽然间相当理解了这意味着什么。规避的手段，安全的伪装，没有人能探查到本该活在未来的人。一旦将他的自由发挥空间拓展到了这个地步，也就必然意味着他们要面临的麻烦并不在普通的层级上。

“所以熬制这玩意需要多久？”他哑着嗓子说。他试图使自己不至于显得过于紧张，但对方必然也已察觉到了。冷静点儿，年轻人，她淡淡说了这么一句。他眼神一清，下意识地摁上了自己过快的心跳。

“周期不短，至少得等到明年了。”C.C.告诉他。她从一旁抽了两张羊皮纸，开始指挥一支撒了金粉的精致羽毛笔替自己抄写一些东西。“幸好可存放的时间也不短。”她嘴上仍在讲述，神情和口吻一般波澜不惊，“在接下来的几年里，假使还有需要用到这玩意的机会，大概也用不着重新熬制更多了。”

朱雀深呼吸了两次，渐渐撤开了自己的手掌。在拿走了最为颠沛流离的年岁过后，要令自己恢复平静还是相对而言容易些的。“我有一点问题要问。”他低声说，仍然有些嘶哑，“你不觉得这太过于大费周章了一点吗？我原以为你是——不管你是想做什么，你都有点着急上火来着。结果准备区间要这么长？你究竟是在打什么主意？”

“你真想问这个问题的话，在我要求你尽快学会大脑封闭术的时候就该问了。我可不觉得这会是个多么迅速的过程。”而年长的女巫毫不客气地回击他。朱雀呼吸一窒，警告自己这几年下来确实有些得意忘形了。无法掌握的东西还多得是，他应当保持更多的平常心才是。他在脑子里狠狠给自己记了几笔，随后被C.C.招动的手掌拉回了注意力。“依照你之前的情报，直到你们成年之前，查尔斯都没能找到打开那个入口的正确途径。”她还是客观地解说了一番，“我不觉得他这次就能精明些了。”

然而“那个入口”也是埋没于封存记忆中的一个碎片，于是他只得随之点头，并在不得其解后无奈放弃寻根究底。你看，C.C.摇头道，你看、就算我提早告诉你了，你也弄不懂我全部的话语含义。留给他的时间还很多，却也不那么多。女巫从唇角叹息时，他慢慢掐住了自己的手腕，覆在一块普普通通的计时表上，勒得骨节一阵生疼。

随后书写停止了，两张羊皮纸分别卷了起来，接缝处各自烙上了一个小封印。“好了，一卷是委托给塞希尔的药方，一卷是我需要找她拿的东西——当然了，你那份也记在我头上了。”C.C.挥了挥手，两个纸卷便跳到了他的面前。朱雀嘴角一扯，老老实实地将它们装进了书包。“你这周还要上一次魔药课吧？记得在课后单独找她问她要。”他的院长叮嘱了一句，在他望过去时回以一个冷淡表情，“你那什么眼神？我当然不会亲自动手了。就算我会的东西不少，我也不是专攻魔药学的，拿不准的药方自然是交给更懂行的人来做。”

“那为什么你不亲自去找她拿药材呢？”朱雀咕哝道，“这远比等我在课后去拿要更方便吧？”

“那还用问吗，当然是因为我不想再被她哄着喝些奇奇怪怪的东西了。”C.C.轻描淡写地说。朱雀闻言而一悚，换得了一个虚情假意的笑容。“别苦着脸了，我看她还挺喜欢你的。”

“也许是因为我在操作上是个熟手，至少不会犯什么新人错误。我猜是吧。大部分看我还算顺眼的教授大概都是这个理由。”年轻人愁眉苦脸地说，“我不觉得这能帮助我逃过柯尔米小姐的药剂洗礼。”

他还是认命地关好了书包的搭扣，将它甩上了后背，知道自己是时候离开了。“总之，”对面的女人收敛了那副假笑，多留下了一句叮嘱，“拿到你需要的那颗蚕蛹后，你那副变形药剂的准备也可以着手开始了，毕竟我们也不知道等待雷暴需要耗费多长时间。”

“听听你在说什么，C.C.，‘雷暴’。”朱雀咕哝道，“现在是十一月了，下一场雷暴至少得等到春天了。所以准备工序不如拖到圣诞假前再开始。”

“随便你吧。”女巫摆了摆手，“我只是觉得尽早准备为好，药剂制成后的过渡期越长，成功率也更高些。”朱雀背转过身去，心下哀叹着这也是事实，毕竟高级变形也是他从未尝试过的事情之一。虽说流程上看起来不算困难，但定然也需要不低的天分，而他对于天分这种虚无缥缈的东西毫无把握。他出门前还听见身后飘来一句补充的话语，而这话语除去给他增添更多心理负担之外毫无用处——“反正我估计就算你决计在准备药剂这码事上搭上整个圣诞假期，你也不太可能完全避过兰佩路基先生的眼睛。”

“是啊，”朱雀不抱希望地点着脑袋，“我也不想挑战他的见识力，希望他能睁只眼闭只眼就好了。”

 

及至十一月下旬时，魁地奇赛季已经引去不少人的注意力了。就算是正在为学年考试忙碌的高年级学生，也会抽出空来下下注或者给球员打个劲。“反正卡莲状态好得很，”朱雀打着哈欠说，“没什么值得担心的。”鲁路修盯着他看了半晌，而斯莱特林男孩在这注视下摸了摸鼻尖。“怎么？你还在试图说服我偶尔去球队里打个固定替补位吗？”

“不是。”鲁路修说。如果劝说能起效的话，上个学年间就该起效了。引起他注意力的是另一件事，一点儿小变化。“你感冒了吗？”

“什么？”

“你说话的鼻音变重了，”他寻思道，“好像还有点大舌头。”

他说完后，朱雀忽然显得有些尴尬，原本撤下去的手又戳了根指头在鼻翼上，缓慢地蹭了一蹭。“嗯——嗯。”朱雀含糊地说，那点儿细微的变化叫他听得更清楚了，“我觉得是变声期的后遗症之一吧。”

他们坐在靠近森林的场地边缘，并没有堵塞到任何人的过往路径，于是鲁路修放心地前倾了身子，作势要去掐对方的面颊。“你嘴里是含着什么东西吗？”

“没有。”朱雀立即回答。

“没有？”

“没有。”

“真的？”鲁路修挑起眉头，“我想检查一下了。”

他没有真的做什么出格举动，但他仍然不客气地在友人脸颊上轻轻捏了一把。旁边忽然响起了足够大的咳嗽声，随后就探过来了一个顶着顺滑金发的脑袋。“别调情了，男孩们。”格兰芬多现任级长之一拖着长腔说，“趁着娜娜莉在占位，跑到这来败坏风气，嗯？你知道这看起来很像是接吻邀请吗，鲁路修？”

“我建议你少看点爱情小说。”当事人面不改色地回应道。朱雀倒是被呛了一下，手背凑在嘴跟前擦了擦。插过话的米蕾在一旁大摇其头，站在草丛间叉起了腰。

“你确定这是我的错吗？”那个愈发长开了的漂亮姑娘以一副无奈叹惋的口吻说，“你们都四年级了，亲爱的。不是说我对你们交朋友的方式有意见，但要是再这么互相黏下去，大半个学校都会以为你们两个是在约会了。”

“听上去不错。”鲁路修煞有其事地跟着点了点头，“那能给我减少一点明年的情人节邀约吗？”

“啊，你这个自大的讨厌鬼。除了伤别人心之外还能做什么呢。”米蕾温柔地白了他一眼，“虽然我还爱你，不过我是管不了你们两个了。再见。”

她退出了这个边角，潇洒地大踏步向球场边走去了。鲁路修目送着她的背影没入一片金红围巾交织的海洋里，摁了摁自己突突跳起的太阳穴。“好吧。”他说，“好——吧。”他扭过头，冲着身旁那人扯了扯嘴角。“你怎么看，绯闻对象？”

“我觉得吧，至少等到你十四岁生日过完了再来讨论这个问题。”朱雀已经一脸平静了，“不然听起来像犯罪。”

“那也没两个星期了。”鲁路修算了算时间。他对自己的生日不很上心，不过总归是另有些人会想方设法地提醒他。“行啊，”他随口说，顺手掐了根草叶在掌间玩了起来，“那时候我们再来讨论要不要真的开始约会？”

通常情况下，他的友人会同样跟上一句半真不假的调侃，然后再跟着他随兴跳转去下一个话题。然而这回迎接他的是好一阵沉默，以至于他误以为自己回到了他们熟悉之初常常冷场的生疏区段里。鲁路修抬起头来，望见对方放空的眼神和同样空白的表情。“朱雀？”他小声试探道，“抱歉，你生气了吗？”

“……我没有。”对方回答道。斯莱特林男孩拨了下自己灰绿相间的围巾，压了压下颌后埋住了小半张脸。“真的。大概只是不太习惯这一类的玩笑话。”

他的话语被压得模糊而低沉，瑛绿眼睛还露在外头，被围巾映衬着更明亮了些，但不知怎地看上去有些萧索。恰在此时，预热的哨音吹响了，解说台上也响起了足够响亮的扩音魔法。米蕾活力十足的声音高高回荡起来时，朱雀先一步站了起来。他跨了一步，侧过了脸，再度完整露出表情时已然神色如常了。

“球赛要开始了。”他说，向鲁路修伸出了手，“你还打算去观众席那边吗？”

他的掌心相当暖和，这是那小段路途间鲁路修仅记得的事情。他们在学院的分区前离散了，即使鲁路修告诉他娜娜莉已经留好了两人份的座位，朱雀也依然摇了摇头，简单道别后径自走向了绿色区块的边角处。他们之间相距不远，于是鲁路修还是能很容易地看到他的身影。整场比赛他都保持着相当的安静，没有因哪一方的进球或失利而发出嘘声或欢呼。于他而言算是一如既往，不值惊讶。要么是真的漠不关心，鲁路修想，要么便是在刻意逃避什么。

一些真正重要的东西，足以点亮眼瞳深处，蕴藏下一些零碎而珍贵的欢欣情绪，就像微弱的星芒一般。关乎喜爱，或者更多。年轻的兰佩路基出神想了片刻，没能在嘈杂声浪中维持太久的清明思绪。他隐隐然把握住了一个关键，一个猜测，叫自己心里漏了一拍，但还不待他去细细追寻，便被遗落在对面席位上的另一波的震天欢呼中了。


	3. Chapter 3

“……顺时针搅拌十二周，逆时针搅拌三周，重复三遍——别打乱顺序，菲内特小姐。我发誓我真的只说这一次了……”

魔药课的教室里依然飘荡着令人头昏脑涨的气味，坩埚烧开之后温度稳定地上升了些。年轻的教师在来回走动巡查大家的进度，指点着各小组在搅拌过程中适当地加入无花果皮和切碎的干荨麻。幸运的是，柯尔米小姐看上去心情相当不错，即使有几组出了些小差错，她也不过是用着欢快语气重复一次讲述过的内容，并耐心地等到锅里的魔药被拉回正轨为止。

要在这门课上保持相对不错的表现倒也容易，不要手忙脚乱就能帮上很大的忙了。于是朱雀成功地在下课前让药水变作了原本应有的天青色，在授课者检查时提交了一份满分作业，然后遵循指示、在盛了些样品出来之后挥动魔杖清空了坩埚。他们依然在铃声打响时准点下了课，隔条过道的夏莉喃喃抱怨起自己可能一辈子也没可能在这门课上拿个好看分数。“但你的草药课成绩相当不错啊。”朱雀插了句嘴，换得了女孩面上一个感激笑容。

她和格兰芬多的大部队一道走出了教室，剩余的斯莱特林也零零散散地离开了。朱雀收拾的动作故意磨蹭了些，待到教室里只剩下他和那位年轻教师，他才从书包里掏出了那两卷封好的羊皮纸。“又是帮C.C.跑腿，嗯？”在接过那两个完好无损的纸卷时，塞希尔并不意外地摇了摇头，小小抱怨了一句，“她也太喜欢支使人了。”

“如果这能给我换来一点作业减免的话，还是挺值得的。”朱雀公正地说。塞希尔笑了，拍了拍他的肩，说这倒是属于学生的通病。随后她开始检查那两小张列表，朱雀则知趣地转开眼神没去偷看。用以委托她帮忙熬制生长药剂的那份药方过于复杂，他也掺和不上，只要得到一个合适结果就好；至于另一张索要材料的清单，只要里面确实包括一枚用来制作变形药水的鬼脸天蛾蚕蛹，剩余的材料也跟他毫无关系。

最重要的是，他还是得表现得像一个普通的跑腿工，别去沾染什么不必要的麻烦。他老老实实地在一旁站了许久，听得他的魔药课教授咂嘴抱怨了一番这份稀奇古怪的药方弄起来有多困难、也不知道C.C.打算拿它去做什么。“她是想体验一下自己要能按照正常人的方式老上几岁的话会长成什么模样吗？真是幸福的烦恼啊。”塞希尔鼓了会儿面颊，旋即摇了摇头，朝着朱雀轻轻一招手，“来吧，跟我来一趟办公室，我来帮你把另一份清单上的东西给点出来好早点带给她。”

朱雀含糊地应了一声，暗自祈祷了一番她不会陡然间兴趣所致邀请自己饮用什么测试配方，或者吃些她自己烘焙出的点心。就算他已经相当坚强了，在这方面也依然是小心为上。塞希尔的办公室依然收拾得相当干净，墙壁侧面立着两个高大的储物柜，其中一个挂满了书写整齐的标牌。女巫哼着歌变出了一溜儿小空瓶，旋即开始一样一样地往里头填塞清单罗列的物品。

很不幸的是，她依然记得指名给朱雀了一种不知名的药水，并坚称这东西能让心情变好。年轻人苦着脸看了眼面前长得像泥浆的紫黑色粘稠液体，在她背过身去时悄悄抽出袖中魔杖，象征性地将杯里的东西变走了一半。她转过身来时他恰将杯子从嘴边挪开，塞希尔没有觉察到什么异样，只是又高兴地跟他多说了两句话。朱雀松了口气，正打算不着痕迹地把剩下的东西也清空时，他的魔药课教授忽然好奇地凑到了他面前，疑惑地眨了眨眼睛。

“你是不是含着什么东西？”塞希尔说，“草药？”

确实。朱雀下意识地“呃”了一声。一片曼德拉草的叶子，拿变形者本人的唾液浸泡一个月，从满月到下一个满月都不得离开口腔，调配那副用以辅助变形的药剂所需的另一样关键材料。起初说话时会有些不适应，不过一旦习惯了含着这么片东西，能觉察到不对劲的人也就不那么多了。

他在面前这位年轻女士的注视下有些不自在。虽然没有确切迹象表明她接触过这类东西，但考虑到她和变形课教授的关系还不错这点，朱雀也没法担保她不会觉察到任何蛛丝马迹。毕竟他正在做出的尝试属于严重的违规行为，不论是对于校规还是魔法部现行法规而言都是如此。“只是护身符罢了。”于是他扯谎道，“就是……新近的小流行。每天含一片叶子，晚上睡前能用它做点小占卜。”他不确定这能不能糊弄过去，只好拼命假装出一副天真无邪的表情。然而柯尔米小姐大抵是真的心情不错，随口一问后并没有对此进行深究。

“我还以为你没选占卜课呢。”她评价了这么一句。朱雀松了口气，接下了她端来的托盘，开始将封存好的药材挨个儿往书包里装。的确没有，同时他回答道，不然我也不会相信这种听着就很蹩脚的手法了。“那也不一定，”塞希尔轻轻哼了一声，“那门课一向不怎么讲道理。”

她注视着他装完了包，才放心地转开了身。朱雀小心翼翼地将书包提了起来，在她来得及给他塞更多稀奇古怪的东西之前举手示意自己得告辞了、晚些时还另外有约。他在离开前还是隐蔽地清空了自己的杯子，而后才谨慎地放松了自己的嗅觉，确保那股熏得人头疼的刺鼻气味已经淡去许多了。然后他站起身，规规矩矩地向着柯尔米小姐道了谢。

“所以，”在他拔开脚步前，塞希尔又好奇地多问了一句，“依照这种法子来看的话，你近来的运势如何？”

能有什么运势呢？朱雀暗自想着。无非是按部就班地照计划行事，虽然计划本身就来得足够突然了。“会在一些事上得偿所愿，”他回答道，“然后遇到另一些意料之外的麻烦。”

 

进入十二月后，妮娜·爱因斯坦小姐在公共休息室里养了一窝蒲绒绒。这是发生在某次霍格莫德村开放日之后的事情，当事人声称这是为了写点儿观察日记之类的东西。按理来说拉文克劳们不喜欢给彼此添麻烦，也鲜少有人会明目张胆地占用公共空间，然而因为那些小家伙过于讨人喜欢了一些，以至于没人真的要求她把它们搬回自己的寝室里去。

娜娜莉很喜欢它们，很快跟它们亲近起来。那窝蒲绒绒占据了不朝阳的一个角落，妮娜本人是不怎么介意旁人去窝点旁逗弄它们的，所以只要小姑娘不捣乱把它们当球乱扔——显然她并不会做这么粗鲁的事情——她还是能在不触怒主人的情况下从中获得不少乐趣的。鲁路修在窗边看书的时候，常常能瞥见几个低年级的女孩围聚在一角，小声逗弄着那些毛绒绒的小家伙，并将它们置放在肩上、膝上和臂弯里。这缓解了一些假期前的紧张气氛，毕竟人一旦升上了四年级，就意味着假期前必然要面对足够多的小测验。

但令他感到困惑的并不是正常范畴内的课业，而是额外增添的那门课程。在头一次随着朱雀走入C.C.的办公室、在她清理出的空白场地间听及大脑封闭术的概念时，他便开始感到困惑了。也不是说他对课程的内容一筹莫展，然而他着实没推想出让自己加入到这门课程中的理由来。

这并不是标准课程内的内容，显然不是。即使到了N.E.W.Ts级别，多半也是不会涉及这门学问的。他知道哪类人更应该接触到这门技巧，傲罗，魔法部高级官员，其它一些潜入者与谍报人员，然而哪一类人都与霍格沃茨的在读生扯不上关系。“只是觉得你可能会用到。”就他表露的疑问神色，C.C.这么解答道，“毕竟你总有需要离开霍格沃茨的一日。一旦那一日来了，谁也无法担保你会遭遇什么，而那时也未必有人肯交你更多隐蔽的手段。”

她眼神淡漠，唇角不甚隐晦地拼出他原本的姓氏。一个布列塔尼亚，原本以此而闻名的那一人已经不足安分了，打从他离开原本的家宅之后，他的名头也分毫没被削弱、反而在不甚有利的那方面愈发响亮起来。任谁也无法担保他不会做出什么出格举动，团聚他的旧党羽掀动一场暴乱或推行什么崭新秩序。届时如若他的亲生子嗣仍然难以抉择所处的方位，明哲保身才是最好的选择，而这手段能让人多出那么一些自由转圜的机会。

道理是说得通的，但这份机遇来得突然，理由像是以防万一，善意的方向也叫鲁路修感到难以把握。而枢木朱雀在促成他加入的过程中究竟扮演着怎样的角色，便是另一个他没能弄清的谜题了。

他垂落手掌，探至自己的衣袋里，攥住了那一小个数年来鲜少离身的水晶球。那东西在他掌心暖烘烘的，接近于他的体温。“梅林啊。”他叹息道，“你又在打什么主意呢。”他仍然坐在窗边的扶手椅里，直至低年级的小姑娘们从蒲绒绒窝前散去、高文笃笃敲打了两下窗沿引去他的注意力，他才将攥紧的手掌松了去，叫那个几乎成了护身符的小玩意重重坠回了衣袋深处。

相较于课程背后的深意而言，课程内容倒不至于特别复杂，起码不至于彻底难倒他。最基本的要义便是适时清空头脑，授课者在讲解的同时传授了他们一些短时间冥想的小诀窍。最基本的练习在平日也能去做，在不需记背课程内容或跟上旁人话题的时候，在每晚入睡以前。道理很简单，如果刻意想要去隐藏什么东西，斩断与它相关的所有思绪就是最为安全的处置方法。再往高深里去也不过是将刻意化为本能，将不自然的空白变为随心所欲的分区切换，将心灵上的隐瞒变得如同外在的高明谎言一般叫人察觉不到任何端倪。

每一个大脑封闭术的修习者都会是个出色的欺诈师，这是C.C.的说法。不仅仅是防范对精神的攻陷，这练习过程本身就是在要求人学会如何高明地调控思想和情绪。关于欺诈的说法并没有带给鲁路修多么强烈的不适，反正即便忽然给自己多套上个欺瞒的名头，也是说不上错的。隐隐令他感到不妙的是与他一并聆听的同伴，可能同样被冠以欺诈之名的另一人。纵使他知道枢木朱雀从始至终都必然隐瞒了不少事情，然而一经赤裸裸地提及这一事实，鲁路修还是微妙地感到了不甚愉快。

这门小技巧只会叫人将未见天日的秘密隐藏得更深，将可能对旁人敞开的心扉都一并闭锁，将自己原本的样貌都遮掩起来、自此便能以一副不会被轻易拆破的假面示人了。时至如今，鲁路修才恍然察觉到，自己实则一直在暗自期盼着有朝一日能知悉友人身后全部的谜底，然而这可能性被骤然削减了下去，叫他平添了不少失落，纵使他警告自己本不应将任何发展视作理所当然也无法完全排解这抑郁情绪。

基础原理很简单，实质上取得进展却未必容易。他们的课程大多是在进行理论传授与冥想，就算事情不可操之过急，然而这般抽象的练习如若不落到一个可供实践的机会上，也很难叫人辨清尝试的方向是否是正确的。于是在圣诞节前的最后一次课里，在C.C.询问“既然节日都快到了，你们需不需要来点特别款待”的时候，鲁路修提出也许可以增加一次实践练习。授课者讶异地眨了眨眼，而坐在他旁侧的朱雀则摇晃了一下肩膀，看起来有点儿不安。

“我原本打算等到假期后再开始这一部分。”在经历了片刻令人难堪的沉默后，C.C.从她堆满坐垫的扶手椅中站起身来，从袖口里抖出了魔杖，“不过既然你觉得你可以了……好吧、好吧，是时候给年轻人一点儿小教训了。”

她将话尾拖得长而轻佻，魔杖在掌心里旋转着，杖尖迸出了几粒黯淡星芒。她用那双明亮金瞳注视过来时，鲁路修蓦然感受到片缕恐慌。即便已经在她课上度过了三年有余的时光，出于对授课者基本的尊重，他还是鲜少和她有这般直接的目光交接的。所以他从未意识到与她对视实则是件不那么容易的事情，那对金色眼瞳本身冰冷而凌厉、很容易形成一类古怪威慑，仿佛它们后方藏着远比一个法力高强的巫师还要可怕得多的东西。

他僵坐着、直至那无形的压迫感忽而放松了些，女巫目光中令人生畏的成分被她自己收敛了去，随后她一脸无辜地歪过脑袋，好似刚刚只是开了个微不足道的玩笑。“我就不去入侵你那个可爱的小脑瓜了。”她当真微笑起来，魔杖尖也随之转了个朝向，“交给你更信任的人来吧。你知道该怎么做吗，枢木？”

“大概知道。”在他身旁，朱雀的声音以一种相当无奈的腔调响了起来，“但我不觉得这是个好主意。”

“提出要增加一些实践经验的可不是我，别对我抱怨。”C.C.愉快地说，转而向鲁路修轻快地一眨眼，“你看，兰佩路基先生，我一向是个很明事理的人。”鲁路修迟疑地看向朱雀，他的同伴则回以一个苦笑。他们被催促着从座位上挪开屁股，在办公室里不很富余的空地间相对着站好了。鲁路修深呼吸了一次，不能确定自己是稍稍放松了些还是更紧张了。

“嗯……”朱雀吞吞吐吐了一阵，看起来比他还更困窘，“如果你不能及时清空头脑的话，就专注想点你觉得会不会被人发现都无关紧要的事情吧。”

这倒是个十分中肯的建议，鲁路修暗叹着想。多谢了。遵照对抗练习的要求，他望向对方的眼睛。那双眼睛于他而言全无恶意，他很早便察觉到了这点。至于对初学者而言这算是更加友好还是更容易叫人失去戒备心，他就摸不太准了。然而——他在朱雀预备举起魔杖之前皱起眉头，意识到了一件自己先前忽略的事情——

“你什么时候学习的摄神取念？”

这一下让对面那男孩的胳膊僵在了半空。他们面面相觑，随后朱雀又露出了一副接近空白的困惑神情。“……我说不清。”他喃喃道，“总之是在这门课程开始以前。”

他没在说谎，鲁路修看得出来。要么这是个过于复杂的故事，要么他被迫学习的东西当真太多、以至于叫他失去了分辨时间的能力。不然该怎么解释呢？一个人要如何遗忘习得某些学识的情境呢？然而这谜团甚至不是令人困扰的主因，不是他需要迫切知悉的事情。“那么这个练习是相互的吗？”鲁路修咬了咬牙，继续发问，“我可不会这门技巧。如果你要训练大脑封闭术的话，你打算交由别人来窥探你的记忆吗？”

“嗨，年轻人，”C.C.插嘴道，“这个‘别人’还在场呢。”这声音令他胸口的无名火被浇熄了大半，叫他觉察到了自己的冲动情绪着实有些不太对劲。在他的对面，朱雀也被方才的质问给弄愣神了。片刻后他的友人微微垂首，散乱额发投下的阴影埋没了眼眶轮廓。

“如果你希望这件事只由你来做的话，”朱雀低声说，“我可以等到你也学会……”

他的声音有些艰涩，那多半不是出于委屈，但其中掺杂着远比这复杂得多的东西。“行了。”鲁路修轻轻吸了口气，打断了对方的话语，“我又不是真的不明事理。”随后他便紧紧抿起了嘴唇，有些心惊地意识到自己是莫名地生气了。这份不明缘由的气恼叫他变冲动了些，叫他对可能另有其人先于自己窥探到枢木朱雀身后不被知晓的部分这一事感到不快。他的情绪波动得厉害，方才预备练习前理好的那片宁静心绪已经荡然无存了。在此时叫出开始并不是一个好选择，却几乎是他在试图逃避这尴尬境况时所能做出的唯一选择。

他们重新目光相接，他听见一句低沉咒语，随后便被一阵异样的窥视感给扰乱了心神。他尝试挪转视线而不得果，万幸他还记得提醒自己别轻易退避、也记起了对方先前送来的建议。在心绪不稳时尝试清空头脑是件相当徒劳无益的事情，于是他转而开始集中精神回忆一些琐碎小事。娜娜莉，想想娜娜莉。想想他的小妹妹，和她的同级友人一道跪坐在软垫上，在他端坐看书时发出一阵细小的笑声。想想拉文克劳塔，边角处堆积着书本，地毯上点缀着星光，微风撩开青铜色的丝绸帘幕。猫头鹰敲打着窗棂递来信笺，阅读者从书面上移开视线，往古老城堡外俯瞰而去。

他的目光追着底下的一个影子去了，越过挂霜的茵草，没入宁静的松林。然后是他跟进的步子，悄悄跟上了一个还不甚熟识的男孩，躲藏在松木后方，屏息注视着从林中漫步而出的夜骐。然后是更多交谈，在书页上相碰的手指，一只扑飞的纸鹤和一片水晶球里的花园。他记得那么多、那么多，琐碎的片段开始不受控制地飞掠过他的脑海。

“停下。”C.C.的声音忽然响了起来。钳制感和被窥探的不适感都消失了，鲁路修猛地喘了口气，视野重新清晰起来。随后他脸红了，心知头一次尝试是以相当的失败而告终了。

“你，”他说话时还有些结巴，惊疑不定地向对面望去，“你是在引导我吗？”

“不，是你自己在……”朱雀立即做了解释，话说到一半又卡了壳。方才的摄神者已经放下了魔杖，空出的一只手反而伸高了些、讷讷地摸了摸自己的鼻尖。“你不是因为这些被我看到也无关紧要才故意去想的吗？”

怎么可能完全无关紧要啊，鲁路修差点没咬了舌尖。朱雀也没有追问他何出此言，看上去同样不太自在，稍稍撇开了视线。他们又在诡异的沉默中僵持了一阵，直到站在一旁的那位教授开始用力地清嗓子。“我不是有意打搅你们交流感情，”她说，“但先生们，别过多浪费课程时间。”

她的态度相当严厉了。朱雀向她投去了一个像是感激的眼神，而后低声嘟囔着要人再做做准备。我记得诀窍，鲁路修心烦意乱地想，只是一时半会没法付诸实践罢了。然而他自知要取得进展总是要对困难加以克服的，于是他也没有要求中断这次练习。

第二次意念摄取开始的时候，他眼前恍惚了一下，心神都飘浮起来，循着黢黑飞马拍打的翅翼去往高空。然后是笑声，更多的交谈声，过多的共处时段与随之而来的旁人调侃。他深深吸气，继而试图屏息制止更多细枝末节被挖掘出来。即使枢木朱雀原本就共享了这一切，但叫人意识到自己惦记着这些还是件挺难为情的事情。在转移注意力失败之后，他开始尝试让头脑放空，但没有取得多好的成效。更多碎片还在持续涌出，令他滋长起了微末恐慌。

那么就当作格斗来看吧，他模糊地想，一味抵御也没有多大的功用。于是他尝试着放开了对思想的控制，隐约看见对面那人皱起了眉头——这不对、这不是练习所需的手段……然而在摄神者来得及警告之前，在旁观的授课者注意到事态发展的方向之前，他已经这么做了。循着意念读取、思想涌动的去向，他尝试有样学样地探出了自己的意识。而对面那人或许是真的对他缺乏必要的防备，没能及时中断这古怪往互的维系。

“——……”

他看见那张熟悉脸孔面露讶色，旋即那副神情便被更多虚幻闪烁的图景给模糊了去。庭院中的樱木与挥舞的竹刀，母亲所赠的一柄匕首、柄端系着一小缕发丝，身着东洋服饰的女子将男孩抱在膝头，为他讲述故乡的遥远往事。她微笑时眼角稍稍弯起，看起来有一丝叫人熟悉的亲切感。然后她留下一句声息，仅留下那么一句，随后便是一道绿芒划破了空间。

一句绝望请托，自屋角传出，厉声警告试图介入这起争端的幼子。“离开这里。”她说。她对面的男人身形高大，手持魔杖，在面露疯狂神色时危险地冲人挥舞着。男孩试图接近她，挡在她身前或者将她推开，然而流光比他的步伐更快。女人倒下时面露忧惧，嘴唇翕张着似想重复她最后的话语。男孩僵硬地站立在她的尸体前，手指攥紧了腰间的短匕。

第二道流光迟迟未至，地板上滴落了几许鲜血。那父亲面上在疯狂与疑惑间几经挣扎的神色渐渐归于平静，在男孩踉跄着跌坐在地时垂首望向了捅入自己胸腹间的利器。房间里遍布着一高一低的急促喘息，来自濒死者与幸存者。然后魔杖掉落在地，年长的巫师因迅速失血而缓慢跪倒，泛起苍灰的面孔上扯出扭曲笑意。

“你应该离开的。”他说。

他还说了些什么，窥视者便再未听见了。这记忆空间总算恢复了本应具备的斥力，将贸然闯入的年轻人推挤回了外界。“——鲁路修？”他听见一个稍稍提高的女声，而后觉察到一只白皙手掌正摁在自己肩头。随后他听见一声闷哼，在他刚刚凝回原状的视野里，枢木朱雀面色难看地后退了小半步，这才止住了身躯摇晃。“你做了什么？”他才刚刚反应过来当前事态，便被C.C.扳过肩去追问了，“刚才你是在尝试抵抗吧？你具体做了什么？”

“我——我不知道。”鲁路修小声说。他担忧地看了眼他的练习搭档，一时间有点儿缺乏正视授课者那双冰冷金瞳的勇气。“我还没法很好地清空思想，所以我就想着用点别的办法来补救这个……”

“你反击了？你是反击了吗？”C.C.飞快地问他，不待他回答便松开了手，两三步踏至另一人跟前去了。“你还好吗，枢木？”

他们都屏息沉默了一阵，唯有一人还在缓慢调匀呼吸。褐发男孩垂首站立在那里，表情渐渐恢复了正常的从容镇定，随后才重新抬起那双瑛绿眼目来。“……你该对我的精神状况有点信心吧，教授？”他用相当轻松的口吻说，“没什么的，就是有点惊讶罢了。”

他单手按压着一侧太阳穴，可见动作相当用力。然而他并未谈及头疼或其它的后遗症，且像是打定主意了不谈论任何具体细节。他也没有再看向鲁路修，将魔杖收入了袖口当中，缓慢抿起了嘴唇。而C.C.叹了口气，大抵是读懂了此间暗示的意味。

“今天先到这里吧。”她挥了挥手，表现得挺像是自己在不耐烦地将人驱赶走了，“我记得你们在圣诞节期间都是预备留校的，是吧？可以考虑去霍格莫德放松一下。”

她推着他们两人出了办公室大门，门在他们背后“砰”地关拢了。鲁路修站在门外廊台上，脚底仿佛生了根般动弹不得。他的同伴默然无声地扭头走了两步，他才艰涩地开了腔，试图为自己先前的窥探举动道歉。

“朱雀，我……”

“不是你的错。”那人简单地说。他回过头来，脸色平静，在昏黄灯光照映下看不出苍白痕迹，唯有目光稍显暗沉。“对不起，”他轻声道，“但我今天想提早休息了。”

然后他摆手作别，向着西侧楼梯走去，及至身影完全消失都再未多说上一句话。


	4. Chapter 4

“你准备在假期间来单独加几次课？”

他从昏昏沉沉的空白感当中拉拽回理智时，听见C.C.这么说了。女巫仍然站在他近前，随着他个头的窜高，他不再需要费劲仰视她了，于是他得以平平望向那双慑人的金瞳。“加到我确认我可以屏蔽那点儿联系为止。”朱雀说，“我不能真的冒险让鲁路修来窥探我的大脑，你也知道的。”

“哼嗯，你在他面前怎么说的来着，等他来打开你的脑袋？甜言蜜语的小骗子。”C.C.伸出指尖来，在他脑门上点了一下。朱雀懊恼地咕哝了一声，但也没真的反驳她。女巫收回手去，在身前傲慢地一抄。“想的倒不错，可惜我不能一直留在学校。”她耸起了肩膀，“我得回去外头看看情况。”

她依然没有谈及“外头”所指的确切含义。他想到龙，想到这些日子里始终在登报的龙群暴动。魔法部的介入也毫无进展，麦克法斯蒂家族的发言人始终含糊其辞，而事实上露面的也只有那么一位。C.C.没有解释更多，不阐明自己的立场，与那个家族是否有什么关联，以及暴乱何以发生。等到你通过考验的时候，她的言行间都透露出这个意思来。届时你自然会明了许多你此刻无法洞悉的问题答案。朱雀感到一阵憋闷，后退了两步墩回座椅中去，弯下腰来撑住了自己的脑袋。

“你打算什么时候动身？”他问她，因为先前的抵御练习过于费神而有些没精打采，“在那之前我随时可以抽出空来。”

如果高强度的练习有助于帮助他尽快掌握诀窍的话，即使会给精神造成一些负担，这也不是什么坏事。反正马上是假期，他有充足的时间拿来休息。他抬起头来，用眼神传达了这个意思。而C.C.面露无奈，冲着他摇了摇头。

“你真是不怕吃苦，对吧？”

“这方面的练习很有用，”朱雀说，“在抵御夺魂咒方面都有相当不错的助益。”

“你倒是很清楚。经验之谈，嗯？”

“还不够清楚全部事实。”他叹气道，“为此我才需要多加努力，对吧？”

他的进展不慢。打从他开始偷偷溜来进行私下补课起，他已经能逐步做到在遭遇摄神取念时快速清空头脑了。这不过是基础，C.C.告诉他，高明的大脑封闭术修习者至少要做到想些与事实相反的事来加以欺骗乃至以假乱真。倘若兰佩路基真的打算修习摄神取念，难保他有朝一日不会拿来悄悄窥探你的头脑。事实上，我觉得他真的打算那么做。

“但那是有意识使用摄神取念的情况，”朱雀提出了异议，“他目前还没意识到我们灵魂之间的联系，所以也不过是需要提防一些无意识的梦境关联——那不需要我做到多么高深的地步，对吧？”

“确实。”C.C.表示了肯定，“如果只是为了防范那点儿风险，当前的程度也差不多够用了。如果你打算在我离开学校之前再补两次课，假期之后我再检查一次，或许你就能从冥想盆里拿回自己的东西了。”

虽然这不完全保险，她又补充道，而且你得保证你在封闭大脑上的进度要快于那小子对摄神咒术的掌握程度，而依这几年下来的情况来看，鲁路修·兰佩路基在什么咒术上都没遇到过特别大的坎儿。“我知道。”朱雀闷声回答，“我从来没低估过他的能力。”

“你从没有低估过他。”C.C.淡淡评价道，“你只是对他缺乏防备罢了。”

 

她所说的是事实。即便再怎么根深蒂固地认为完全交付信任并不是件好事，他对于鲁路修却着实是提不起警备心的。

再往前几年的话可能还稍稍有些。往前追溯到他刚刚重新作为新生踏入霍格沃茨的时候，对周围世界都感到抗拒的时候，他对于异己的一切都抱持着相当的警备意识。那是他身躯中残存下来的本能，又随着那段作为猎头者而独行的记忆被封存而被削减了大半。所以就成了这么副状况，他能依仗的大部分经验都不过是一个多念了几年书、多做了些小打小闹的咒术练习的学生所能拥有的，这个普通学生不会去提防自己最亲密的友人，即使在明知道自己有秘密需要隐瞒的情况下也是如此。

所以就这方面来说，尽早取回那部分记忆也该是件好事。

四年级的枢木朱雀为了课业之外的所有事而漫无目的地忧虑着，虽然他自认并不该有真正处在这年纪下的男孩们应有的青春期烦恼。他早就经历过这个阶段了，但即使如此，身躯的正常成长带来的生理变化也会自然带来些情绪上的波动。所以他照样会为了一些无谓的事感到忧虑，反复推定一些既得的答案，又逃避掉一些早已水落石出的事情。

但即使如此，他和鲁路修有些日子没再待在一块了也不是因为那起练习意外。

也不是说鲁路修原本会以更加和平的途径知晓此事——不是。朱雀并不会主动提起父母的死，所以在他们仍然留在霍格沃茨的年岁间，鲁路修都不曾知晓那点儿过往的半分细节。应当是在他们离开霍格沃茨以后，朱雀模模糊糊有这么个印象。然而深究下去他也回忆不起，索性放弃了继续思考。然而事已至此，死在他手中的性命早已不止那属于亲人的一条，即便那都属于一个不复存在的未来、在现世还未确切发生过，也无损于他对此已然有些麻木平静了的事实。

他当然还会为此感到悲哀，只是那不过似回忆起一片遥远而模糊的血光。隔着重重灰烬与泛黄的玻璃，望见一片凝固的痂壳，他记得当时的恐惧与悲恸，几乎将一个孩子压垮的苦痛与自责，但也不过如此这般，他记得这些、却难能再重新体验一遭了。这不是一个让鲁路修知悉他过往秘密的好时机，但也不过如此。

你当然会感到畏惧，朱雀自嘲想道，人们都会畏惧手上染血的人，无论那是处于绝望、愤怒还是纯粹的自保。谈及自保，这倒是有些接近于斯莱特林的特质了——过去他多少还会为此忏悔，但有些经历把他变成了另一种类型的人。在那些年岁间，杀戮会成为自保的一种形式，成为最干脆利落斩绝后患的途径。人们总会被战争变得不择手段，不在战争当中，就在战争以后。

他不确定鲁路修是在躲着自己，或只是他外出的时间越来越短、本来也难能和不同院的学生碰见，而他的友人必须将头一个留校的圣诞节耗费在陪伴妹妹这件事上。高强度的练习让他有点儿疲惫过度，以至于在C.C.离开学校后，他也花了太多时间在昏睡和冥想调息上、从而没怎么去霍格莫德晃悠。圣诞节时他在床尾拆出了兰佩路基兄妹的礼物，中规中矩的精装书本，里头夹着一封致歉信。信里的措辞相当真挚，末尾写着希望能在假期后和他照常碰头。朱雀瞪着那封亲笔信看了片刻，叹了口气，将它压在了自己的枕头底下。

“所以你们是分手了吗？”就在当天，晚餐桌旁，卡莲捅了捅他的手肘。朱雀被没嚼碎的火鸡肉给噎了一下，旋即没好气地瞪了一眼回去。

“我们本来也没在约会。”

“真的？”卡莲一脸怀疑，“我可以靠这个消息给自己赢五个西可。”

“随你便吧。”朱雀说。他闷头喝了口南瓜汁，又小心地朝拉文克劳长桌旁瞥了一眼。兰佩路基兄妹还没有出现，阿妮娅倒是安安静静地在那儿切着自己的食物。他松了口气，在那女孩察觉到异样而打量回来之前先收回了目光，对上了不知为什么没在这个假期间离校的同院找球手打量来的眼神。朱雀十分怀疑她不是真的好奇，只是有些百无聊赖。

“所以是什么情况？”卡莲问他，“特属于这个年纪的男孩儿们的无趣吵架？”

“没有。”朱雀咕哝道，“事实上，我以为他会更讨厌我一点儿才是，但看起来好像不是这样。”

“你这么说话才真的叫人讨厌，听起来像在抱怨别人太喜欢你了似的。”卡莲忿忿不平道，一把将小刀直直插进了面前的肉块里，“米蕾说得对，旁人就不该多搭理你们两个之间的问题。”

朱雀没有留意她的话语。事实上，大半个礼堂的人在某一刻都止住了交谈，忧心忡忡地抬起了头。他是这样，他余光瞥见红月卡莲也是这样。在这个本应宁静的圣诞节夜晚，星光消失了，浓云笼罩了整片夜色。这不是又一场降雪的征兆，至少此刻不是。就在刚刚，一道明亮的闪电划破了天空，一并照亮了魔法映射的城堡天顶。

他在随之而来的隆隆雷声中跳了起来，不顾盘里剩余的餐点，匆匆忙忙往休息室的方向跑了去。他在离开礼堂的走廊上和鲁路修擦身而过，后者向他喊了句什么，朱雀没有听清。他听见更多沉闷的响动，从遥远天际翻滚而过，直至他跑入地下空间、匆匆念了口令，钻入朝自己敞开的门洞之后，那隐隐约约的雷鸣才完全消失了。

冬雷并不是个好的征兆，无需占卜课的指引他也明白这点。然而此刻要紧的不是担忧那意味着什么，而是一些更加紧迫的东西。他跑入寝室，费劲地伸手在床底靠墙缝处掏摸了一阵，总算拽出了一个水晶药瓶。放入了备好的曼德拉草叶、蚕蛹、露水与自己的头发，在黑暗中经历了好些个重复念诵魔咒的日出日落，如今那瓶子里盛着血红色的魔药，正如他被告知会出现的情景。

好吧，他想。是时候了。他将魔药装入衣袋，安静而快速地重新溜出了寝室，躲过来来往往议论着冬雷的学生。第一场雷暴来得比他预料的更快，他不确定自己是否做好了准备，甚至C.C.也不在学校、无法给他以任何形式的帮助。冷静，他告诫自己，事到如今多加担忧也毫无用处。他一路跑至八楼走廊，在挂毯对面来回走了三遭，使劲儿想着自己需要一个安静开阔的地方。

门扇出现的那一刻他便跌了进去，随后在一瞬间错以为自己去到了禁林当中。他诧异地四下张望了片刻，看向脚下的青草与远处的林木，旋即摇着头离开了仿佛孤零零伫立在空处的大门，在虚幻的星光下去到了林中空地里。他抽出魔杖，将杖尖对准了自己的心脏，低声念诵出了酿造魔药过程间的每个日出日落时分都要重复的咒语：

“阿马托-阿尼莫-阿尼马托-阿尼马格斯。”

然后他深吸了一口气，将魔药一饮而尽。他在令人焦灼的寂静中等待了数秒，剧烈的疼痛便来袭了。他跌倒在草丛间，在寸寸捏碎骨骼般的痛感中辨识出了另一重心跳。好啊，他模模糊糊想着。至少没有出现失败的征兆。

再然后他便闭上了双眼，叫自己沉寂在广袤宁静中，渐渐甚至感知不到自己发出的破碎喘息与渗满周身的冷汗了。

 

圣诞节的不祥征兆破坏了许多人在假日间的良好心情，猫头鹰带来的报纸只会让人们的心情变得更坏。雷暴席卷了大半个不列颠，这就足够糟糕了，而魔法事故灾害司还额外宣称这绝不是一起正常的自然现象。这甚至足够在麻瓜世界掀起轩然大波了，天知道后续会增添多大的乱子。

在此之外，鲁路修的心情还要更坏一些。也许是因为出现在自己床尾的礼物堆里虽然包括来自枢木朱雀的一份，但礼品卡上并没有比“圣诞快乐”和结尾落款更多的字。也许是因为他在那个晚上试图叫住他的友人，却在重新说上话这码事上遭遇了惨败。当然了，事后想想，那会儿朱雀像是正着急赶去什么地方，八成是没空搭理任何人的。这进一步证明了他在偷偷摸摸忙于什么事、或遭遇了什么麻烦，然而自己却丝毫不知情。

他不太想让坏心情感染娜娜莉，于是借口自己有几本书要读、节后就要被考查了，从自己的小妹妹身旁离开了几日。女孩在同级间不缺乏朋友，学校里也并不会出大乱子，所以他还算放心。他在图书馆里消磨了几天，心存侥幸地指望着能碰到一个从禁书区不情不愿地抱着大部头走出来的斯莱特林。然而朱雀迟迟没有出现，所以阅读也只成为了无人陪伴的阅读。

当然了，鲁路修有些吃味地记起来，C.C.这阵子不在学校，所以她的好学生也用不着帮忙跑腿。他把魔法史课本猛地拍拢了，又推开了一本记载十九世纪罗马尼亚巫师与妖精交易详情的厚重文献，恼火地发觉自己真的在为此而生气。片刻后他将脑门砸在臂弯里，没精打采地趴了一会儿，而后才慢悠悠地收拾起书包，预备至少在新年的第一天去好好犒劳一下自己的胃。

时间不太早了，但他还来得及在晚餐后去一趟霍格莫德，买点糖果带给娜娜莉，并在那儿喝一杯黄油啤酒。在这么个日子独自前往霍格莫德采购，听上去是件挺惨淡的事情，虽然他知道只要他乐意的话肯定不愁没人陪，然而他还是抱着几分赌气心态往登记出口那边去了。

这一日登记出行的人寥寥无几，而且在这个钟点大部分都回返了。他简单扫视过了名单，确认了即使算上了已划勾的，那上头也没一个是和自己同级的，才带着几分失望踏出了校园范围。晚间的蜂蜜公爵店也不太热闹，他赶在打烊前买了些巧克力和黄油曲奇，随后竖起衣领来预备往三把扫帚的方向去了。外头下着雪，他在店外给自己拢上帽兜，一抬手的工夫便不慎撞着了人。鲁路修刚打算开口道歉，随后便瞪大了眼。

“我——可没有——在名单上看见你——”

“是的，但别嚷嚷。”枢木朱雀慌忙举起一只手来比了一下，“这次我不是通过正规途径过来的，行吗？”

鲁路修闭上了嘴，然后才开始对这次突如其来的会面感到尴尬。是了，他苦闷地想，反正他大概也不打算告诉我他是在忙活什么。他抿起嘴来，生硬地点了点头，等着对方钻进店里去把自己一个人抛下，不料那男孩从灰绿相间的围巾里抬起脸来，小声问他既然都在这里碰上了、那么要不要一道去喝点热饮。

他的神情里并没有多少不自然或僵硬回避的成分，口吻中也不带责怪。鲁路修紧绷的神经慢慢放松下来，吁出了一口气。“我还以为你再也不打算跟我说话了。”他低声说，由着朱雀扯着自己的衣袖往三把扫帚的方向走去。同行者偏头看他，面露苦笑，瑛绿眼睛里仍然不见责怪。

“对不起。”朱雀简单地说，“这阵子我有点忙。”

你为什么要道歉？鲁路修咬了咬嘴唇，同时对他所提及的事情和在意这点的自己感到恼火。“找别人帮你练习大脑封闭术吗？”

“……一部分是。”朱雀回答他。

他们沉默了片刻，一深一浅地踩在积雪的街沿上，谨慎地避免着不要摔滑。“我觉得我永远也没法跟你更加亲近了。”在朱雀回过神来松开拽拉衣袖的动作后，鲁路修用一副半开玩笑的语气说。他自个儿知道还有一半是在泛酸，但他决定让自己忽视这点、并希望朱雀也能这么做。

朱雀没有这么做。朱雀转头看着他，即使不加对视也能感受到那道目光安静而专注。“你这么认为吗？”

“你拼命修习过后，”鲁路修低声说，“不就能更好地把自己藏起来了吗？”

他看得出朱雀前阵子怕是相当疲惫。要留意到这点不很困难，隔得远远的望上一眼就足够确认，而他偷摸打量对方的次数大概比他自己意识到的都多。他不太高兴地反问过后，终于开始怀疑自己的言论听上去是否过于酸涩了、且超过了寻常友人应有的程度。他胡思乱想的当口，听见朱雀在他身旁小声叹了气。“我不是想避开你。”朱雀说，“绝对不是。”

“我也没在怀疑这点。”鲁路修看着路面上的积雪，并不知道自己有几分相信自己所说的话，“大概吧。我就是……有点儿紧张，之类的。”

你只是必然在藏着什么，他想。未见得是在针对我，只是恰好我在这个位置上，比别人更容易察觉到。这意味着我不被信任到足够分享那些的程度。他胃里发沉，又暗自希望自己别再这么敏感多疑了。然后朱雀停下了步子，恰在预备拐弯的路口上，轻轻握住了他的胳膊。

“你要怎么放下心来呢？”斯莱特林男孩低声说，“我告诉你另外一些秘密如何？”

他目光暗沉了不少，显出几分郑重其事的意思。鲁路修也将意外泛滥的情绪收敛了些，认真地回望过去。“用以交换我的信任吗？”朱雀轻轻哼笑了一声，面上掠过一抹复杂阴影，很快又消散了去。

“你不需要完全信任我。”他说，嘴角撇下自嘲笑容，“反正也不是什么好事。”

他将话语说得不详而模糊，但鲁路修还是随着他走了。他们多绕了一段路，在夜色中迈往无人靠近的尖叫棚屋外侧，鲁路修怀疑地瞪视了这谣传闹鬼的地方好一会儿，在朱雀再三保证这地方很安全之后才重新迈开步子，随着友人一道走了进去。他念了照明用的咒语，举着尖端点亮的魔杖审视了一番。棚屋的内部简陋得令人失望，除去落了过多的灰尘之外并没有什么异常。“这附近一般不会有人来，所以比较安全。”朱雀解释道，“毕竟我做的事不那么合法。”

“你什么？”鲁路修怀疑地瞪着他。朱雀笑了笑，请求他一会儿能替自己拿着魔杖的话就再好不过了。不待鲁路修想明白这句话的含义，便看着友人用魔杖指着自身，低低念了句什么咒语。随后那根魔杖掉落在地，而他眼前的那具人躯以一种相当惊人的速度缩小了、低矮了下去，最终在地板上缩成了一团——

“……呃。”鲁路修说，“唔，呃。”

他有些艰难地消化着眼前的场景，随后蹲下身来，依言捡拾起了那根金松木魔杖。他这么做时，由朱雀变成的那玩意儿凑上前来，亲昵地嗅着他的手背。鲁路修将魔杖好好揣进衣袋里之后，用力瞪着面前的生物。外观无害，布满绒毛，相较于挺小的体量而言耳朵或许过大了一些。他晃了晃脑袋，总算镇定下来，心情复杂地和这只好歹毛色还和友人挺像的兔子四目相对了。

“我以为你……就算真的在修炼阿尼马格斯，至少也会选择外观更加凶狠一些的动物。”他伸出手来，在空中胡乱地比划了一下，“狼之类的。”

他的确隐隐约约猜到了朱雀可能在捣鼓类似的事情，以他的眼力和知识面覆盖程度来说，要猜到阿尼玛格斯头上也不很难。然而结果还是太出乎意料了一点。所以是啊，他心情复杂地看着面前竖着长耳一脸无辜的生物，任谁都不会想到的。那个在进校时看上去就不好相处、几年下来朋友也不很多、在每门课的咒语实践上都能拿超高分、实际战斗力成谜、谣传能在格斗俱乐部里花三秒钟击倒任何高年级选手的枢木朱雀，就算要变形成某种动物，多半也该选择一些足够凶猛的肉食性动物，何况大部分这个年纪的男孩都该向往着大型猛兽的力量才对。他胡思乱想着，面前棕色的兔子则摇晃着长长的立耳，片刻后纵身一跃，跳到了他的膝头上。

鲁路修僵硬地蹲在原地，不太确定自己是该斥责对方，还是该若无其事地把这只兔子抱进臂弯里。朱雀老老实实地蹲在他的膝盖上，安静地歪过了脑袋，耸了耸小小的鼻尖儿。

“……好吧。如果你是打算吓一吓我，恭喜你做到了。”在再度对视了半分钟后，鲁路修吁叹了一声，抄手将友人变作的兔子给抱了起来，又推到了自己肩头上，“如果你打算就保持这副模样的话，我也管不了你。”

朱雀变成这副模样之后也没有特别捣乱。虽然带着一只兔子去酒吧看起来挺怪的，不过反正巫师界从来不缺乏怪人，给动物尝点酒以及跟它们说话都算不上特别恶劣。所以他和一只兔子坐在酒吧角落里，要了一个空碗方便这个化形的阿尼马格斯取用，然后面对面地喝完了各自的黄油啤酒，并成功被毛绒绒的小家伙舔舐碗边的急火模样和抬头打嗝的滑稽样给逗乐了好几回。

这就是在示好了，鲁路修并不迟钝地意识到了这点。分享一个违规的秘密，坦诚出一部分不被知悉的模样，表现得也足够亲昵。而很不幸，他也没法对着这般毛绒绒外形的生物提起半点脾气来，更别说朱雀本来也没做错什么事了。喝过了热饮的兔子显得有些困，蜷缩在他的围巾和衣领的夹缝里，就这样被他顺利地带回了学校。出于一点儿恶作剧的心理，他也没及时叫醒在他肩头打起了盹的家伙，直到他通过了鹰环今日格外简单的提问、在深夜里迈入公共休息室并坐在了惯常占据的窗边座位上，朱雀才蓦一下惊醒了，从他肩头滑了下来、趴在了他的腿面上，有些不安地蹬了蹬后脚板。

鲁路修笑了起来。恰好这时穿着睡衣的妮娜从蒲绒绒窝边回了身，在回去女寝之前好奇地看了过来。“这是你从霍格莫德买回来的新宠物吗？”同级的女孩问他。原本在涉及课业和魔咒研究之外的场合，她不怎么主动向人搭话，然而她在看向同样毛绒绒的小家伙时，镜片后方的眼睛都好似亮了些。

“呃，不是。只是代人照管一下。”鲁路修谨慎地说，“虽然我也不知道要照管多久。”

“喔。”妮娜点了点头，拍了拍自己的脸醒神，慢悠悠地转过了身，“还挺可爱的。别让它吃了我们的书就好。”

鲁路修憋住了笑，直到女孩消失在了楼梯顶端、公共休息室里也没了别人的身影，才忍不住咳嗽着笑出了声。棕色兔子跳到了他面前的圆桌上，蹲在那儿可怜兮兮地耷拉下了耳朵，发出了一连串低微的咕噜声。

“你就别抱怨了。”鲁路修心情颇好，甚至大着胆子揉了揉对方的脑袋，“那至少也算是句夸奖。”

 

时间当真不早了。鲁路修没有在公共休息室里待太久，不多时便打着哈欠爬回了寝室。他在简单洗漱后钻回了床铺间，真正躺下后又没了困意。他回想着今天的意外遭遇，拿不准主意要不要在明天冷静下来后真心实意地称赞对方一下，还是说他更应该谴责对方的冒险行为。在这个年纪成为一名不登记的阿尼马格斯，本质而言还是件风险颇高的事情，成功了说明足够才华横溢，但不成功的话后患大抵相当严重。

想到这儿他又有些后怕了，在黑暗中和室友们均匀的呼吸声中攥了攥手指。而后他忽地听见一阵窸窸窣窣的响动，好像有什么东西正在接近他的床铺。伴随着“咚”的一声，那东西砸进了他的被面。鲁路修瞪着那一小团有些眼熟的阴影，目睹着它向被面边缘挪了挪、旋即钻入了被褥底下，又是一阵窸窸窣窣，被面下方多出了一个小鼓包，努力地往他身旁留出的宽大空间当中挪了挪位。

“嗯？”鲁路修说，瞪着那一小方形状圆润的凸起，“嗯——？”

在他的注视下，那一小方凸起的体积忽然扩大了。片刻之后有什么东西轻轻落下了地，而一个顶着蓬乱卷发的脑袋从被子上端探了出来，和他面面相觑。“嘘。”在他发出更多声音之前，总算恢复回原样的朱雀赶忙比出了个噤声手指，继而以耳语般的低音发问，“我的魔杖呢？”

鲁路修闭上了嘴，指了指床头的外袍。朱雀探出身去摸索时，他意识到刚刚落下地去的大抵是对方之前变形前所穿的外袍和鞋袜。他瞪着被他留在公共休息室里、本应在合适的钟点自个儿悄悄离开的友人，又醒过神来这必然会被朱雀本人摸到些别的东西，比如说从一年级的圣诞节起他就一直在随身携带的某个小礼物。思及这点后鲁路修的心念有些复杂，然而朱雀并没有就此调侃什么，只是抽出自己的魔杖，向周围挥了挥，然后松了口气，告诉鲁路修隔音屏障已经布设好了。

“你怎么没回寝室？”鲁路修立即提高声音质问道。朱雀缩回到被面底下，转过身躯侧卧，同他脸面相对，然而黑暗中并无法辨识出确切神情。

“地窖太冷了。”他说。

他的语调很是无辜，然而鲁路修没有被这么容易蒙骗。“大冬天的塔楼也不见得好很多。”拉文克劳人板着脸说，“况且你彻夜不归不会有问题吗？”

“就算我的室友无聊到在意我的行程，我也可以推说是在图书馆里睡着了啊。”朱雀这么说。鲁路修眯起了眼睛，不知是否隔着黑暗传递去了威慑力，对方悄悄举起一侧手掌来示意了投降。“好啦，好啦，”朱雀的声音小了很多，“我只是想跟你说说话。”

“哼——嗯。”鲁路修哼出声鼻音，相当怀疑地盯着对方的轮廓看了好一会儿，“记得在睡着之前变回去。我可不希望明天一早就被吵起来跟人解释为什么会带人回来过夜。”

“是、是。”

朱雀用一副委委屈屈的腔调应了声，朝床铺边侧转了转身，片刻后才转了回来，告诉鲁路修自己把丢下床沿的那部分衣物都给直接转移去安全地带了。而后他在黑暗中轻轻吸了口气，由于他们相距不远而很容易地就被辨识了出来。他的呼吸细小，充斥着不安的起伏，终于缓慢地停驻在了某个节点上。

“对不起。”然后他说。

鲁路修睁着眼，适应过了黑暗的视野能很容易窥清近旁那人的轮廓，他侧脑在枕头边角的沉陷，他探在两人之间的手掌。这是今日里他第二次说这句话了，为了他们这些日子来的莫名疏远，尽管那根本不该归咎于他。“你为什么要道歉？”鲁路修小声嘟囔道，“做错事的人是我。”

“你并不知道那会引发什么后果，”朱雀说，“所以那不是你的错。”

倒是我可能吓到你了，他抱歉地笑道。这声息让鲁路修胸口沉甸甸发堵，回想起自己先前所见的零碎图景。那道绿光，身形高大的男人与淌下的血。一个分明被吓坏了的男孩。“我……确实看到了一些事。”他低声说，尽力使自己的语气不要显得过于唐突冒犯，“那就是你在入学的时候和所有人疏远的原因吗？”

“不完全是。”对方回答他，声音比他所想的要平定得多，“但如果你感到好奇的话，我可以告诉你。”

“我不是想逼你——”

“我知道。”朱雀耐心道，“我知道的，鲁路修。”

他的声音低沉而平缓，仿佛一旦真正决定了需要袒露的秘密，也就分毫不会为此而多加犹疑了。他的身躯在被褥下挪动了一番，微微蜷起了背，脑袋也向前勾了些。借着晴朗夜里一片暗淡的星光，鲁路修在黑暗中看着他的眼睛。朱雀将伸在外的那侧手掌也搭上枕面边角处，手指轻轻蜷握了起来。

“我的父亲曾经任职于魔法部，他在神秘事务司工作。”他开始讲述，“他很少在家谈论他的工作内容，我猜是在和一些足够危险的东西打交道。母亲不许我去打听，我不确定她知道多少。”

他提及父辈的时候态度过于平静，捎带着基本的尊敬与遥远的怀缅。藉由年轻时的交流机会而转为定居的远东侨民，家庭和睦，事业稳定，地下九层的枢木玄武，在外人面前足够不苟言笑，面对家人时也未见得多么和善，可能也算不上是个多么称职的父亲。然而这平凡家庭还是普普通通地维系了下去，明面看来或许如此。而鲁路修忽然意识到，也许是因为自己始终在下意识回避着家庭与父辈的问题，他才会对朱雀在过去数年间绝口不提童年往事这件事毫无察觉。

“大概在我七岁的时候，父亲的脾性开始变了。”讲述者说，“他开始变得容易忘事，也更容易发火。他常常显得相当烦躁，对我和母亲的态度也冷淡了不少。就好像……另有什么东西控制了他。”他缩了缩脖子，也许扮了个鬼脸，鲁路修没有看得很清楚。“这样的日子持续了三年，他的情况越来越严重，也开始患上了头疼病——之后，在我十岁生日的时候，我从母亲那里得到了礼物。”讲述者说，发出一阵轻而短促的笑声，“一把防身用的匕首，在我能够拥有一根魔杖之前可以拿来保护自己。也就是你看到的那东西了。”

在夜色中的某一片阴影里，在床幔之下，在聆听者的眼前，年轻人抬起手来，无声无息地从松松蜷握的形势中松了去、斜斜划入半空当中。随着这个动作，他慢慢转为仰躺，手掌仍伸在半空，好似欲图抓握住什么并不存在的事物。一把短匕，一缕风，一片消逝的魂灵。最终那动作垂落下来，让手背落回了男孩自己的前额上。

“是夺魂咒。”他轻声说，“在发生了你所看见的那些事之后，出于我父亲身份的特殊性，魔法部介入调查了。他，还有神秘事务司的另外两人，他们都中了夺魂咒。”他的语调郑重，提及的内容和话语中的某些成分一并叫人不寒而栗。“为了传递消息，或者为了渗透——我不知道。”他说，“没有人真正弄清这点。我的母亲有所察觉，她也许已经知晓真相了。然后他……控制他的人赐给他的意志，告诉他应当灭口。我想应该是这样。”

他的呼吸总算是粗重了几分，伴着隐晦的、很快便化散的低叹，提及那个死去的女人。那段记忆仍然清晰，并没有笼罩着薄雾或在近处就模糊了去。正因为这样，鲁路修甚至还能记起她的面貌轮廓。她死去后的片刻内，站在她身前的男孩便同时失去了双亲。而今男孩长大了不少，轻易不叫人察觉到自己掌心曾经沾染的血，又在这一刻加以坦述、掀起一重已然沉积下去的尘埃。

“法庭判定我是自卫。”他阐述着，声音又恢复了早先的平定，“藤堂先生提供了相当多的辩护。他是我父亲过去的友人和副手，事情发生后请调了岗位，进入禁止滥用魔法办公室挂了个闲职。这几年来实际上是他在负责照管我的生活。”鲁路修总算想起来点了点头，示意自己并没有睡去。他的头发在枕面上磨蹭出一阵轻微的簌簌声响，随后他听见朱雀笑了，这笑声来得突兀，又因低哑而显得有些艰涩。“那么，”他听见朱雀说，“你会因此而厌恶我吗？”

“为了什么？”鲁路修反问道，“为了你曾经试图保护自己的母亲？”

他伸出手去，试探性地搭上了朱雀置放在额前的手掌，松松扣住了朝上的掌心。他的友人沉默了数秒，手指在他的扣握间动弹了一下。“我挥出匕首时只是在保护自己了。”朱雀说，“那时我感到害怕，也感到愤怒。我选择了被冲昏头脑，也选择了保全自己。为此我杀死了我的父亲。无论别人替我进行过怎样的辩护，都无法更改这项事实。”

鲁路修咬住了自己的嘴唇。那番话语中某些磐固的自谴成分令人有些不适，并不叫人气恼、只是叫人难过。他将对方的手扣握得更紧，旋即轻之又轻地向自己这边拉来。听着，他想，就，听着——“所以你也是这样。”他说，“你的父亲杀死了你的母亲。”

朱雀维持着相当的安静，只是重新侧过了冠首，由着手掌被拖至两人之间的空隙里，良久才缓慢地反握紧了。于是他们十指相叠，在难捱的静谧中各自都满揣着心事。我说这些又是想证明什么呢？鲁路修质问自己。这不是在安慰、博得同理心或是其它了，也许不过是觉得到了一个应当回报坦诚的时机。何况自那道令人不安的越狱消息被人们的猫头鹰带至各地后，他也着实压抑得太久了。

于是他缓缓叹气，又试图使自己的声音听上去更轻松自然些。“想听个故事吗，关于伟大的布列塔尼亚？”他说，“虽然我猜我不会讲得太长。”

但他还是往下说了。纯种血脉，在数个世纪里都荣光传世的布列塔尼亚；当任家主，早年间政界的宠儿，知名的炼金术士，伟大的查尔斯；一位丈夫，以及一位父亲。在第二次巫师战争间，他的立场不太光彩，却因为过于精明而成为了纯血统中保全最多的一个。他沉浸在自己的成就中，他的子女同样对他的事业并不知情。某一日，也许只是足够平凡的一日，家中仍有访客，访客也未被摒退。他或许又一次声称了自己在进行的伟大尝试，或许旁人并没放在心间作数。他进入了实验室里，据言不过是放手尝试他熟知的配方之一。他同样钟情此道的妻子在旁陪伴，他的助手则在尽可能地辅助他。

结果并非如此。结果是一次足够猛烈的爆炸，毁坏了半个工坊，随着访客的离走而被广袤传播出去。男孩跑至现场的时候，恰好目睹了被波及的母亲在面前咽气。而那个助手，由他亲眼所见，正试图凭借幻影移形逃离现场，却被暴怒的家主用魔咒给拘禁了起来。移形被阻断的过程中造成了分体，血肉模糊的情景吓得随后才赶至现场的娜娜莉尖叫了起来。

在更之后，孩子们便只能从成年人的交谈中了解到片许讯息了。查尔斯本人脱了罪，却没能完全洗脱恶劣影响与旁人的怀疑。他在审判过后也不再在一双子女面前出现，仿佛是远远逃离开了原本的家庭。被留下的两个孩子由阿什弗德家领了去，权当是寄养，并更换了他们母亲的旧姓，当他们进入霍格沃茨之后，同龄人中知悉内情者便寥寥无几了。

“并不是全无疑点，对不对？”第二位讲述者低声评述道，“他的妻子死去了，助手毁去了一只眼睛与一条胳膊，他自己却毫发无损。我和娜娜莉都没能旁听审判，也不知道他统共动了多少手脚。但杰雷米亚认了罪。”他嗤笑了一声，难说自己对此抱有何种看法。“他认了罪。没错，承认自己是罪魁祸首，是蓄意伤害，是他在实验过程中动了手脚。即使他自己也险些丢了命。他被诊断出了精神狂躁的症状，但这并不能帮助他脱罪。威森加摩为此开庭，将他判进了阿兹卡班。”

他不知道自己更应当相信什么，流言还是法庭的判决，他所做过的令人手足冰冷的猜测还是他那抛弃血亲而去的父亲。原本他不用过多担忧这些，原本这些已经距离他相当遥远了、即使想去剖析真相也该是在进入职业生涯选择的年级里再做努力。然而此刻他提起这些来，为了宣泄遥远的困惑与不安，为他以为面前这人足以得到这份信任。他攥住他友人的指掌，意识到自己的手指正在发抖。

“杰雷米亚·哥特瓦尔德，那个报纸上所写的越狱者。现在他逃出来了。”他低声说，“那个被认为是实质上的肇事者的人，应当承担责任的那个人，他逃出来了。”这意味着什么？他疲惫地想。“……我不知道，朱雀。我就是……不知道。”他低声说着，在被褥底下瑟缩了一下，“我不知道该怎么办。这可能已经和我无关了。傲罗会负责追捕他，他会回到那地方去……在我仍然留在霍格沃茨的时候。事情就该这么发生。”

他说到最后一句时，几乎错以为聆听者发出了一声奇怪而痛苦的低吟。可能不过是臆想，他想。可能不过是他自己在沉浸于昔日的苦痛，而在夜间唤起往昔回忆时一并出现了某些幻症罢了。事情就该这么发生，他重复道。朱雀的手指在他指掌间反扣得更紧，又忽地松开了力道。

然后他们都不再说话，这份留白的静谧维持得比先前任何一次停顿都更长久。别再想了。在鲁路修被十足复杂的悲哀与怜悯给困住时，朱雀终于重新开了口。别再想了，反正在此刻忧心再多也于事无补。他说的实属常理，而鲁路修也当真泛起了些困意。一旦疲累感翻涌上来，无论怀揣着怎般复杂的心事都无法阻止这势头。

“虽然听起来有点奇怪，”他打着哈欠说，“但我很高兴你能告诉我——那些事。”

他迷迷瞪瞪地瞧着近旁的轮廓，意识到朱雀渐渐松开了同自己交握的手。“反正也不算什么秘辛。”朱雀的声音说，“魔法部大概还保留着卷宗。你那边的问题也一样。”鲁路修撇了撇嘴角，禁不住发出了一小声抱怨。

“按照你的说法，许多事情都算不得秘密了。”

“是啊。”他听见朱雀说，“我觉得很多事情都算不上，所以我也不确定什么时候是在试图隐瞒你。”

那话语间带着多少繁复意味，他很难去辨清了。他只听见簌簌响动，好像对方在被褥下挪动着手肘。不过至少有一个是能确定的，朱雀的声音说。晚安。旋即是一句有些耳熟的咒语，而他面前的人躯形廓消失了。鲁路修又打了个哈欠，勉强记得把落在被褥底下的那根魔杖给塞回枕头下、以免晨间忘记方位而发生什么意外。

他在推移动作里扫动手臂间，臂弯碰到了一个柔软的小东西，窸窸窣窣地向他凑近、终于从被面边缘钻出了脑袋。鲁路修侧卧着闭上了眼睛，隐约感到一团温暖触感凑在了自己的胸口处，而他下意识地伸手将它拢住了。然后又是漏去的一拍节奏，从心跳搏击间猛然被抽离了去，空出后填塞在了下一秒里，叫他的心脏不听使唤地胡乱蹦跳了一阵。

这没有将他从入梦的路途中惊醒，只令他去到了一片久违的地界上。不被侵蚀，不至残破，仿佛永恒凝固在水晶球中的幻景，晴朗天界下的一片花园。他抬头望向高塔时，以为自己正扣握着谁的手指，近在身畔、无法分离，待他试图侧首望去时，却又空空余得一片虚无了。


	5. Chapter 5

考虑到这事本质上违法，鲁路修并不能在旁人问及“那只兔子哪来的”时如实相告，只能报以相同的说辞：替人抚养，不知道会持续多久。所幸拉文克劳的大部分人对于背后的人情问题并不感兴趣，他们对兔子本身比较感兴趣。在假期剩余的时间里，几乎每个留校的同院学生都知道了公共休息室里除去一窝蒲绒绒之外还另外多出了一个自由活动的小家伙，外观可爱，脾气很坏，从来不吃投喂过去的生菜叶，而且只肯接近兰佩路基兄妹身边。

在忍笑这项技能上，鲁路修觉得自己获得了长足的进步。无论是目睹一只兔子在好奇的姑娘们把生菜叶塞到面前时明显地皱起脸、旋即丝毫不给面子的撇开脑袋导致当事人十分受伤，还是他在柔软坐垫附近四处搜寻也不见那个通常独自行动的毛团子的影子、却在路过蒲绒绒窝时眼尖地瞥见了一对多出的长耳朵，这种时刻都叫他不得不费劲憋住笑意，努力地板起脸来显得心平气和。当然，在后一种情况出现的时候，他会用相当冷酷的声音告诉对方这次的捉迷藏行为很失败，耳朵暴露得太彻底了，并不客气地揪住那对耳朵，从一堆温暖的毛团子当中把睡得迷迷瞪瞪的友人给拎出窝外。变形后的阿尼马格斯在空中委屈地扑腾着后腿，晚些时变回原形才告诉他那只是因为暖和。“我不记得你有这么怕冷。”鲁路修不客气地回击道。当然不是，朱雀说，但反正不蹭白不蹭。

这倒是实话，毕竟不少人都对外观柔软的生物抱持着一种本能的热情，就好像在假期结束之后，同院的返校学生中有些没吃过教训的人还是会锲而不舍地给赖在塔楼的兔子投喂从餐桌上带回来的生菜叶。“别乱喂食。”在几番制止无效之后，鲁路修无奈地摇了摇头，“真要把他惹火的话，我觉得他会咬人的。”

兔子张嘴打了个嗝，一溜儿蹿回了他的膝盖上。鲁路修顺手给塞了块黄油曲奇，朱雀便安分下来，伴着一连串极快的吭吭声专心啃起了饼干。“……我觉得这才会损伤食道啊？！”那个六年级女生大声控诉道，继而抱怨着养主的不负责任摇头走开了。

“你看，我又要背上个不负责任的名声了。”鲁路修对着变形状态的阿尼马格斯说。朱雀放下了啃了一半的饼干，用手爪抹了抹嘴边的饼干屑，然后搓了搓脸颊。鲁路修盯着这举动看了半天，拿不准主意是在嘲笑还是在道歉。

然后他便放弃了深究，不客气地揉摸了一把软绵绵的兔毛，并在他揉摸的对象于他手掌下蹭动着转身、继而歪过脑袋舔了舔他的指尖示好时忽然红了脸。

 

时时刻刻都很容易把变形状态的阿尼马格斯和原本的人形联系起来是不对的，自此之后鲁路修便发现了这点。不然在愚蠢的青春期里，这很容易一发而不可收拾地展开对于某些不正当情景的妄想。

动物习性，动物习性。鲁路修反复警告自己。他系统了解过这类变形，也知道变形状态下的巫师实则是不可避免地拥有动物本能的，即便不去刻意伪装也会如此。犬类会吠叫，猫类会追逐自己的尾巴，所以来自一只兔子的亲昵挨蹭和舔弄手指也没什么。他才没有下意识把对方在脑内里给还原成人形，没有，更不是裸体，话说回来阿尼马格斯变形本来就是包括衣物在内的所以算不得裸奔——唉。唉。

他胡思乱想了一阵，在自习室里磨磨蹭蹭地划拉着纸页。朱雀坐在长椅的另一侧，随手玩着羽毛笔，并没有急于对付他面前那份天文学作业。即便已经开学了，他也时不时会在空闲区间往拉文克劳的公共休息室里跑一跑，扮演一只不怎么乖巧的宠物，并好像有些乐此不疲。当然了，大部分时候他还是会老老实实地在夜间钻回自己的寝室去，声称毕竟自己还需要喂猫——也幸好如此。鲁路修撑着自己的下颌，片刻后意识到自己正在盯着身旁的那人看。“什么？”而朱雀适时地抬了头，疑惑地眨了下眼。

“你是打算在塔楼赖多久啊？”鲁路修问他，“我都要以为你简直是在耗费毕生心力逃离斯莱特林的地窖了。”

“我才刚掌握这门变形不久，还需要多加练习。”朱雀耸起了肩膀。这话所言不错，鲁路修记起来。无论是变形状态下的理智控制还是进出变形状态的熟练程度都需要练习，那么每日都尽可能地抽些时间出来保持动物外观活动确实是有必要的。“但如果贸然在学校里乱跑，”然后朱雀板起了脸，“我很担心会不会被不知道哪儿窜出来的猫给吃了。”

鲁路修和他深沉地对视了老久，意识到他说这话的态度还挺认真的。“我就算天下大多数猫都恨你吧，说得就像它们真的跑得过你似的。”鲁路修嘀咕道。朱雀闻言而垮下了脸，鲁路修相当怜悯地看着他。“亚瑟跑得过你吗？”

“唉。”

“你变形之后它也没放弃拿爪子挠你这项爱好？”

“……唉。”

鲁路修设想了一下一只兔子被原本由自己饲养的猫撵得乱跑的场景，非常不客气地笑出了声。朱雀有气没力地看着他，旋即更加有气没力地将脑门砸在了桌面上。“也就是亚瑟了，”鲁路修半真半假地安慰他，“幸好兰斯洛特还算正常意义上的喜欢你，不然我觉得接下来你就该被抓上天了。”

朱雀干巴巴地笑了几声，脸贴着桌面侧转过了脑袋。“总之，拜托你替我打个掩护啦。”他一脸愁苦地说，“我保证会很听话的。至少我不会真的吃羊皮纸。”

他的表情过于委屈了一点儿，以至于鲁路修很容易就心软下来。“行吧。”他咕哝道，“反正对我来说也没什么实质性的损失。”

绝对谈不上损失，随后他有些憋闷地想。不如说对我而言太好了一点。

他还不至于真的迟钝到令人绝望，然而即使发现自己是在十四岁的年纪里对着最好的朋友情窦初开了，这码事也显得太蠢了一点。直至他们忽然间有了些实质性的接触与深一步的交流后，或许应该说直至他会对枢木朱雀的进一步接近在感到得偿所愿的同时又感到紧张之后，他才终于不情不愿地承认这已经超出寻常的友善与好感程度了。

然而这也不是多么确切的事情，因此年轻的兰佩路基暂且选择了缄口不言。这同时也意味着他不再敢轻易提起某些关于两人之间亲昵关系的玩笑话，不管自己是不是在为那些玩笑的内容而窃喜。他将目光挪回书本上，身旁那人也渐渐坐直回去。他们的手肘碰在一块时，鲁路修忽然记起，自己并不是先为那些玩笑话感到困扰的那一方。

这让他再度隐隐然生出了一个猜测，叫他心跳加快了几分，又为自己的患得患失而加倍恼火起来。

 

“鲁路修开始飞速进步了，我很好奇你知不知道原因所在。”

C.C.坐在桌后翻找抽屉时，没头没尾地来了这么一句。坐在办公桌另一侧的年轻人皱起眉头，捕捉到她嘴角一抹促狭笑容后又放松开来。“从他要求把对他使用摄神取念的人更换成你开始？”他低声说，“是啊，就算我不刻意去看他的脑子，他表现得也足够明显了。”

“足够明显吗？我觉得他找的借口还挺好的。”C.C.说着，将腰弯得更低了些，一绺长发从肩头落了下去，“是啊，‘为了避免再发生之前的意外’。听起来只是过于谨慎了一点，而不是在说他在面对你的时候会感到紧张、也不情愿叫你看见更多自己的小情绪。”

“够了。”

“他还私下请求我别透露给你呢。”

“那你就该尊重他的意思。”

“我很尊重他的，我又没告诉你我具体看见了什么。”女巫挽了挽头发，依然盯着抽屉里头看，“说真的，枢木，感想如何？”

“我以为你叫我来是为了在我面前拿出冥想盆，”朱雀板着脸回答她，“而不是跟我谈论这些。”

他从不是钝感到无可救药，何况他对于鲁路修了解得足够深刻了。所以没错，当一个十四岁的青少年在自己面前表现矜持和显得无所适从的次数都显著增加了的时候，他当然看得出来这意味着什么。这没有给他带来足够多的宽慰，反而叫他隐隐然担忧起来。叫人将心思寄托到自己身上并不是件好事，尤其在已经明了往后必临的命运时。“哼。”C.C.发出嘲弄笑声，“你表现得就像自己迫不及待想送死一样。”朱雀怀疑地盯着她瞧了一阵，思考了片刻这算是一句针对当下的警告还是一句寻常的调侃。

“别吓唬我。”末了他说，“不管外头发生了什么，情况都还没危急到这一步。”

而且我不会死的，他想。直至誓言的束缚和它所包覆的灵魂被一道摧毁之前，我都不会死去的——无论如何。与其说他在期盼那一刻的来临，毋如说他是早已知晓了宿命、反而在对待许多事的态度上都从容了不少，所以那句指控实则并落不到他头上。

所幸C.C.的态度也不似特别认真。她总算从抽屉深处翻找到需要的东西，整条胳膊都探入了那方折叠空间深处、将目标物向外拽拉了出来，一番波折后总算将它弄回到了桌面上。她在朱雀试图自行躬身寻找存入的记忆时伸手比出了暂停，警告他那当中有太多不属于他的东西了、最好不要去贸然窥探。“甚至不止是我的，”她冷声道，“还有无数历代拥有者的，连生命都逝去许久，却仍有记忆封存于此——尽管即使不考虑那些，其实光属于我的那部分就够你受的了。”

她的神情罕见地肃穆起来，明白无误地向他发出了一个警示。朱雀也没有过多纠缠，从桌边退后了两步，注视着对那个奇特魔法道具掌握更深的女巫伸出魔杖，在其中轻轻翻搅。先是顺势而转，待到其中透明流转的物质变作了朦朦白雾，魔杖的搅动便骤然逆行起来。

石盆中逐渐升腾起一片云雾，缓慢地形成了一个逆流的涡旋，渐渐飘浮起来，隔断了他与那位女巫之间的视野交互。朱雀眯起眼睛，听得沙哑低沉的吟诵，还有更多虚幻声息，形似魂灵的哀嚎与建筑倾颓的碎裂响动。然后是歌吟，渐渐提拔得高亢刺耳，形似绝望哀鸣，在迷雾深处盘亘不去。

——那是凤凰的声音，如今他记起来了。死者的守护神，一道明亮的光，坠入他身躯深处、留下一道虚幻的、无法痊愈的裂口。他完全闭上双眼，任由云雾将自己包围，循着每一次平缓呼吸而更深地渗入他的身躯与灵魂，在沟壑间注入了泥沼、慢慢填补为原有的模样。他嗅到砂石与血腥浸透的泥土，尸骸腐朽的气味，以及死去的植株根茎。他令自己略过无数闪回的情景，某一个人沉默的眼睛，试图辨清一个答案。

答案就在此处，他想。记忆中的一个坐标，海外的岛屿与岛屿间的幻境，一个入口，一个家族耗费了数个世纪去守护的秘密。岛屿上徘徊着龙群，那些巨大的、凶恶的猛兽，周身覆着黑岩似的粗糙鳞甲。那是幻境的守卫者，龙种根生于此具备比自然栖居更为复杂的缘由。

他的思想飞掠过僵硬的龙尸与伤兽的咆哮，掠过徘徊的巨大阴影，终于回归到幻境之外、填入他现世的躯壳当中。他睁开双眼，云雾已经全然不见了。女巫沉默地看望过来，似人非人的金瞳当中隐约倒映出他的影子。该说欢迎回来吗，猎头者？她微笑时声息低微几近呢喃耳语，只能从嘴唇拼凑的形状中勉强辨认。朱雀将目光从她眼瞳中撇开，投至石盆边缘篆刻的古老符文上。

“所以这就是龙群暴动的原因了。”他声音冷淡，“我倒是很好奇，C.C.，你在这过程中到底扮演了怎样的角色。”

 

在英雄与伟人死去后，故事被记述下来，经年累月间被传颂为不同的面貌。在最初的最初，传说当中是这样写的：永恒之王的遗躯随着船舶而去，被接引入封闭的理想乡长眠。然而那终究不是仙女或神明的恩赐，只是世间最伟大的巫师对昔日辅佐之人所做的哀悼。一方理想乡，魔法构建的永恒国度，一个封闭的幻境，入口在群岛之间，唯有永恒之王昔日的追随者得以找寻到其踪迹。

当最后的圆桌骑士前往修道院度过余生后，仍在世间的也只余他此前所留的血脉了。在剥离掉传奇的面貌后，余下的血亲便只得游离于凡世间，继而决计替他前往那岛屿，自此在幻境隔绝的壁障外安居下来。贝狄威尔的后裔，血脉根源都埋没于过往尘埃中，逐渐形成了与世无争的古老族裔。他们在岛屿上与龙为伍，也是唯一为世人所知的管辖者。菲尼特，法斯提安，然后是麦克法斯蒂。寻常人只知龙种与管辖者、并不知晓他们留守偏僻岛屿的根因，也全然不知他们最初的名姓。

那是镌刻在永恒国度本身之中的记忆，如同一个可被记载的漫长梦境。那梦境在外来者进入时得以被知晓，也唯有入梦者得以寻找到它的入口方位。这便是关于幻境的奥秘了，一个由施法者所施加的条约，唯有在指引者的带领下方能寻摸到它的踪迹。那是梦境的存在形式，无法在别处留下道标、无法在地图上标绘行进方式，唯独留存在活人的记忆中。漫长年岁间这秘密只留存于一个家族当中，由年长者引领获取资格的年轻人找寻到路径所在，待到年轻人老去后便是下一次更迭。如此这般代代相传，直至如今，另有外来者打上了它的主意。

“这么些月过去了，年轻人。麦克法斯蒂家族中人要么是被控制了神志，要么是已经选择了臣服。”C.C.已经安稳地坐了回去，手肘支着桌面交叠起了手指，“当然了，考虑到他们迄今为止都没有对外出声，所以还存在第三种可能，就是他们都躲藏进了幻境入口处，不敢叫人找到他们。这也就是我需要你带路的原因了。”

她说得轻松随意，聆听者也没有面现讶色。“就我所知，原本要到我升上七年级的时候，布列塔尼亚才设法进入那地方。”朱雀说，“用上了夺魂咒，或者别的什么东西，摧毁了最后一个麦克法斯蒂的意志，以他的灵魂为径生生撕开了幻境入口。他的研究至少到那时候才有进展。”他深吸了一口气，单手摁上了一侧太阳穴轻轻按压起来。“错误的暴力手段，一并破坏了阿瓦隆的根基，造成了混乱的根源。”他说，“屏障被彻底毁去了。它直接暴露在世人眼前的时候，我才得以进入那个地方。”

“跟着鲁路修去讨伐他的父亲？”

“……是啊。”他自嘲地笑了一声，“在你面前的是个舞弊者。”

诚然如此。在他所经历过的那个未来中，知晓幻境存在的早已不止一人了。侵入者、追随者与讨伐者都不计其数，他也不过是秘密本身不复存在之后的知情者之一。然而在那个未来本身都化为泡影后，残存的梦境也唯独烙印在他一人的记忆中了。所以他成为了一个变数，一个舞弊者，一个连存在都不被入侵者知晓的意外。一场战争的幸存者如今坐在遥远的、已被歪曲的过去，目光锐利地投往他名义上的导师。

“你也对阿瓦隆的秘密有兴趣吗？”他问她。年长的女巫发出低沉悦耳的笑声，过于年轻的脸孔上显出几分嘲弄，而后化散作细微怅然。她的指尖掠过自己的面颊，支着自己的颧骨，形貌与少女无异，眼瞳间却骤然凝聚起苍茫尘埃。

“你是指超越生死的秘密吗？”她低笑道，“不了。我很清楚该怎么杀死自己，我只是仍然没法那么做罢了。”

“所以你是想——”

“我可不是什么阿瓦隆的守护者，对于巫师界发生多大的乱子也不很在乎。”她吐出淡漠言辞，又缓缓眯起了眼睛，“不过既然是他出面扰乱了龙群的秩序，我也不得不着手准备给他找点麻烦了。”

她空余的那只手平平挥动，向人示意好好坐下。朱雀沾了沾座椅边缘，身躯前倾着，紧盯着她的眼睛。这是个很简单的道理，C.C.说。你所知的那个布列塔尼亚，他想进到那个地方去。一旦他破开了幻境的入口，连通了当中的东西，那就是他真正带来祸乱的时刻了，对吗？然后会有战争。人们会死。他会意识到自己另外散落出的灵魂碎片寄居在自己儿子的身上，而他现在还没察觉到这份关联，一道初入门的大脑封闭术就可以消除隐患。

那么，如果他没有机会发现呢？她微笑道，如果我们能叫他永远被阻绝在阿瓦隆的大门之外呢？如果永远没有机会发生那场战争呢？她并没有用上蛊惑暗示，他觉察得出来，她不过是在直白抛出浅显的事实。“秘密只有留在坟墓里才最安全。”女巫的声音说，好似在从相当遥远的地方传来，一个幻梦的彼方，“想想看，枢木，这很合算。”

她是对的。朱雀意识到。别去挽救必死者，别去为你本就无法拯救的性命担忧。传奇的后裔留存的时日也已太长了，假使他们的存在成为危机本身，随手翻去展开一个崭新篇章也未尝不可。这番言论尽管冷静而残酷，却也是相当合理的。“我开始明白你为什么担任的是斯莱特林的院长了。”年轻人评价道，“相当不择手段啊，C.C.。”

他的院长耸起了一侧肩膀。“我猜你对于杀人已经没多少心理负担了，是不是？”

“你是在怂恿你未成年的学生犯重罪，教授。”

“是啊。”C.C.一脸乏味地点了点头，“我一向不是个遵纪守法的好公民，何况我们都知道事实并不止是这样。”

她用那双青金色的眼睛回望过来，仿佛径直钉凿在他的灵魂深处，如他最初惊慌失措地找到她面前时一般简单地看穿那阴影深处的异样。曾经的猎头者沉默了，恼恨于留驻在霍格沃茨的这些年间为自己带回了本该死去的怜悯之心，那东西正在告诫他不去拯救与亲手毁去毕竟不尽相同。“如果麦克法斯蒂家族，”他低哑着嗓子说，“并不是失去了神志或者选择了臣服，只是躲藏起来了呢？”

“那么他们迟早也会露面的。”C.C.指出了这点，“我们不可能时时刻刻在旁监控。到了那时候再作考虑的话，也就太晚了。”

“在不伤及幻境本身的情况下，有办法抹去入口与外界之间联系的道标吗？”他不死心地追问，“这样他们充其量只会被长久地囚禁其间，而不至于直接丧命。”

“你若是认为自己在咒术上的造诣高明程度胜过梅林本尊，请自便。”女巫漠然道，“当然了，我是不会反对你自个儿去进行一些徒劳尝试的。”

“——是啊、是啊。”朱雀叹了口气，“是我想当然了。”他向后挪了挪身位，醒悟过来自己这番问话显得犹疑而软弱，而这并不应当出现在自己身上。“你不生气吗？”他小心翼翼地问。对面的人再度掀起微笑，这回不显得多么讥讽，反而带着些歉意与宽慰。

“为你表现得不够果断吗？不。”她说，“刚才的问话让你显得还像个正常的人类。”

 

“我在夏天时听到了呼唤”，在相隔数月之后，女巫总算谈及她出行的缘由。不算紧迫，通常象征着龙群的迁徙与交战，每隔几年或十几年都会出现那么一次。倘若不是枢木朱雀早先便指出了阿瓦隆的存在，她就当真不会留意什么了。然而他的到来一并带来了风暴将临的征兆，令她意识到事情有些不同寻常。于是她沿途寻找过去，知晓了入侵的发生。

她已经将冥想盆收了回去，取代它存在于桌面上的是一壶热茶。朱雀拒绝了摆放在面前的茶杯，她便自顾自地饮用起来，顺便从抽屉中取出了一些口袋小蛋糕。“你还是没说到重点。”在她指挥蛋糕在桌沿旋转跳跃前空翻的时候，朱雀有些烦躁地捂住了脑门。“你为什么会感应到龙群发出的呼唤？那是黑龙求援的讯号吗？它们会与麦克法斯蒂之外的人类正常相处吗？你和那些人之间又有什么联系？”他抛出了一连串自己仍然不得解的问题，继而更加困惑地拧起了眉头，“你笑什么？”

“笑你认识我的时间远多于我认识你的了，”C.C.稍稍掩住了嘴，并没有真正被呛到，眼睛转了一转，“但我那时却没对你放心到能告诉你这些事的程度啊。”

朱雀垮下了脸，嘟囔着他们原本也算不得特别熟悉。早先同她关系良好的是鲁路修，尽管她一直宣称自己不那么在意学院分配，但实质上的学院归属还是对此带来了不少影响的。他倒没有对此感到懊丧，只是觉得自己有必要拗正对方的认知。然而这副表情还是进一步逗乐了C.C.，令她很是发笑了一阵，在慢慢喝完一整杯茶之后才平定回去。

“你真想知道吗？”随后她说，“等到我们真的前往赫希底里的时候，我会告诉你的。”朱雀怀疑地看了她一眼，旋即意识到就算她撒谎自己也毫无办法。“现在，不如让我们尝试一下吧。”在他进行更多无意义的追问之前，女巫打断了他的思绪，“那份药剂是否管用，以及你将那门变形掌握到了何种程度。”

药剂在二月中旬终于熬制完成，当时塞希尔拿出了一个长颈小药瓶，不大高兴地说了句“她从来就不记得要把瓶子还给我”，然后将外观上看显然远远超出瓶身容量的一大锅药剂都给安全地装了进去。朱雀陪着她谴责了一番某位魔咒课教授的非法小金库来源，之后心虚地拎着瓶子藏进了自己的寝室里。而今他将它装在衣兜里带来了，在C.C.的注视下缩了缩脖子，咕哝着也不需要从这儿开始。的确不需要，魔咒课教授理直气壮地说，但你在室内变形然后窜出去的安全性显然比一个大活人在禁林边消失要高得多。

于是他捏着鼻子应了下来，在椅子上安静地坐了半晌，倏地一下收缩了身形——反复练习还是有效用的，比如现在他不再需要魔杖辅助变形了，尽管这会多耗上一点儿时间——以一只兔子的模样蹲在了座位上，在C.C.探头张望时晃了晃耳朵。随后他轻快地跳下了地板，在C.C.给办公室大门打开一道缝隙后飞速窜了出去。他跑得很快，也不知道后头那人是以什么法子跟上自己的。他们在夜色中从侧门而出，并没有引起谁的注意。

他们一路往禁林边缘行去，越过逐渐长高的草丛与掩映其间的石径，逐渐接近了惯常无人行走的地界。学校里的打人柳在夜色中静静伫立着，偶尔挥动一下枝条赶走行经的飞鸟。朱雀接近它的时候，那些枝条便劈头盖脸地砸了过来，全凭着几次轻盈纵跃才得以躲过。他接近树木躯干的速度很快，有惊无险地摁着了暗处的一个节疤。随后枝条狂怒的抽打便忽地静止了，接近根部的树洞则悄然暴露出来。变形状态的阿尼马格斯轻车熟路地跳了下去，立耳听闻到背后有跟随而来的脚步声。

学校里有那么几条通往霍格莫德的密道。如果他们动身的日子不在霍格莫德开放周，要一个学生无声无息不被觉察地溜出校外便只余下这种偷偷摸摸的途径了。密道的数目曾经不少，然而要么被堵塞了，要么在上一次巫师战争里遭了殃。其中一条连同有求必应屋里大堆的藏品一起被不可抗的业火所毁去了，另一条通往蜂蜜公爵店的则藏得并不十分隐蔽、于是在战争开始之初便被封锁了去。时至如今，能被放心使用的也唯有他方才走过的这一道了。

朱雀在棚屋内部变回本来面貌。周遭安安静静，即使闹鬼的传闻相隔已久，也并没有几个村民乐意接近这地方。C.C.在他后头进了屋子，他则使劲掸着粘在袖袍上的尘土。“我明明就可以用幻身咒跑过这段路的，你却偏偏要我去练习变形。”随后他抱怨道。女巫的魔杖尖亮了起来，照亮了她不怀好意的神情。

“那个节疤可没法用魔法激活，非得是生物亲自触碰才行。”她冷漠道，“除非你能确保自己能在原形状态下毫发无损地躲过所有枝条，或者你能说服你的猫去帮你执行任务，否则还是省省吧。”

提及亚瑟让朱雀一下泄了气，继而摸了摸自己并没沾灰的鼻尖。“我觉得挑战一下前者也没什么不可以啊。”

“哈。原本的王牌找球手的发言，嗯？”他的院长扬起了下巴，“那就当我是在让你更有紧迫感吧，省得你觉得过于无事可做。没办法，谁让你总在想尽办法赖掉我的作业。”

朱雀扮了个鬼脸，小心地从衣袋里掏出了药剂瓶。依照嘱咐，他用魔杖挑出了约莫一茶匙的剂量，叫它们悬浮在空中凝聚成一小团，封好瓶盖置于一旁后才指挥着那团液体朝自己的嘴里飘来。药剂本身的气味并不十分可怕，只是一团泛着青翠色泽的液体嗅起来有些血腥气味一事显得挺诡异。那东西碰到他舌尖的一瞬间，就骤一下化散作令人窒闷的热流，随后他的感官便被悉数遮蔽了去，叫他笔直坠入全然的黑暗中。

他在黑暗中等待着。那不过须臾一瞬，在意识中却漫长得令人心慌。仿佛在经历了叫他迁跃过的那些年岁之后，世界才终于回返，连同骤然清晰了百倍的感官一同将服药者砸得头晕目眩。他跪倒在地，听见血液撞击鼓膜的鸣响，被渐渐收紧的衣袍勒得胸口发闷。这过程中没有疼痛，甚至没有消耗他的气力，只叫世界十倍百倍地喧杂起来、渐渐变得难以忍受了。直至某一刻，生长停止了，细末的喧嚣淡去了，一切重归安宁，而他慢慢撑起身，晃了晃隐隐作痛的脑袋。

“我觉得这个过程我得多适应几回。”他开口道，旋即几乎被自己的声音吓了一跳。他猛然抓住了自己的喉咙，喉结抵在掌心滑动。他跪立起来，逐渐站直了，看向了身旁忽然间比自己矮上了半头的女巫。C.C.离得很近，他能从中看见自己的脸孔——他的脸孔没有很大变化，轮廓分明了些，眉宇间压下一重浅淡阴霾。他松开抓握咽喉的手掌，轻轻咳嗽了一声。他的声音完全低沉下去，再没了少年人的模糊青涩。

“嗯，这就是你那时候的模样了。”在他低头打量自己明显短了不少的袍长时，女巫发出轻声叹息，“你好啊，枢木。感觉有哪儿不太对劲吗？”

他知道她所指的“那时”是什么意味。最后的战役，高塔耸立之处，凤凰哀鸣之时。他站在自己濒近十八岁的身躯当中，沉沉压抑下粗重呼吸。他短暂闭上眼，试图以回返的记忆填补被药剂提拔起来的空缺年岁。他所拥有的时间不长，然而他骨子里埋没的某些东西已被唤醒了、在皮囊下蠢蠢欲动，果决而危险，一个属于杀人者的游魂。他在片刻之间完成了调息，肩背蓦地绷紧了，复睁眼时已然冷静得令他自己都稍有错愕。

“感觉我休息得太久了。”他轻声说，语调冷淡而平板，“接下来要做什么，教授？测试一下我在完备状况下的战斗适性吗？”

 

古怪的是，在大脑封闭术取得长足进步之后，鲁路修反而更容易睡踏实了。他没有将自己补课的信息告诉多少人，拉文克劳内仅有的另一位知情者是娜娜莉。他的小妹妹指出这可能是因为平日里足以影响梦境的因素太多，不仅仅是外界细微的风吹草动，甚至连游荡的鬼魂或亡灵的意志都可能渗入其间。她的理论或许能在占卜课上广受欢迎，鲁路修不大赞同地想，并没有拂了她的面子，而是微笑着点头相应。

起作用的或许是冥想，或许是别的什么。或许他当真阻断了什么潜在的关联，于是可能困扰他的也只有自己昔日的噩梦了。然而世事无绝对，他仍然会另做些古怪的、毫无逻辑的梦，就仿佛被他缔造好的壁垒在疲累时偶尔会出现疏漏，于是泄入了一些足够怪诞的碎片来。

就比如说，在回暖的三月间，他把自己埋进松软床铺中之后，以为自己还在外头漫步。一只兔子从他眼前窜了过去，他便开始急匆匆地追赶，如某个疯狂的童话故事一般。只是在他跟前跑动的兔子并不手握怀表，毛色也不是纯白，看着倒像是他那个进行了阿尼马格斯变形的友人。随后兔子钻入了树洞，他则跟了下去。没有无穷无尽的跌落，没有药水或蛋糕或不合身寸的门。他沿着通道走了许久，骤一下站入了山野间，身后也没了回头的路径。

但重点也不是寻找路径了。重点是山野间四处冒着外壳粗糙有如石岩的巨大的蛋，而那只兔子后腿踩地直立起来，不知从哪掏出了笔杆，开始费劲地在比自己身形还大的蛋壳上刷起了各色涂料。梦境的主人眨了眨眼，即使明知道自己正处在哪个荒诞不堪的梦境当中，也不知道自己该摆出一副什么表情。

他醒来后记得的细节不多，也就在讲述刷涂料的过程时稍微添油加醋了一些，毕竟他不确定自己是真的看见那只兔子待在巨蛋顶上趴窝还是臆想出来的了。他讲完后，聆听这些的朱雀沉默了片刻，慎重地举起了一侧手掌。

“我觉得吧，”他的友人带着相当程度的关怀神情说，“你可能近来太累，然后太期待复活节假期了。”

因为这话听上去太有道理了，导致鲁路修不禁翻了翻眼睑。“喔。”他闷闷地应了一声，无趣地拨了拨手指尖儿，“那你觉得那么大个儿的蛋是什么？龙蛋吗？”

“可不会有人敢用龙蛋来做复活节彩蛋的。”朱雀公正地说。

他的话语听上去没有分毫不对，正如他近日以来的表现一般——做任何事都掌握着分寸，开些恰到好处的玩笑，又在鲁路修可能对什么事进行胡思乱想之前恰到好处地避让开。年轻的兰佩路基拿不准这是当中真的发生了某些不为人知的变化，或只是自己在觉察到变化的心思后无谓的烦忧。他看向友人的眼睛，在一秒间误以为那又成了他们初识时的情境、一双过于年轻的眼睛里包含着远多于这个年纪所应有的东西。

一秒后那双瑛绿眼睛轻轻转开了，紧随其后的是关于复活节彩蛋的更多讨论。他们的手肘以一个微妙间距错开了，在他们各自沉浸回各自应做的事之前，都再未拉近到足以传来微弱触感的地步。


	6. Chapter 6

枢木朱雀离开学校的时候，日子还在三月里。最后一场雪远去已久，城堡周际生出了新的茵草，即使为时尚早，也渐渐有学生开始摘去厚厚裹缠的围巾了。他离去时也摘下了围巾，带上了备用的衣物以便更换，猫被托付给了同院的混血女孩，虽然他猜红月卡莲在这点上不会表现得多么情愿。

借口很好找，挥魔杖给自己来一道装模作样的恶咒就行。把自己弄进校医院，弄出传染症状的模样安排进隔绝出来的内间床位，然后给医护人员来一道高明些的混淆咒。会来探视他的人本来就不多，这么一道借口就可以挡掉绝大部分。剩下的那一个被他告知了实情，冲他发了一通脾气，又无可奈何地摆手任由他去了。

毕竟如果他必须在学期间消失超过一周的时间的话，要完全瞒过鲁路修是件相当不切实际的事情。除开自己应当不会有性命之忧外，他对于这一次远行的结果没有任何把握，而他事后多半还是要回到霍格沃茨的——所以与其在事后才被拆穿、并导致鲁路修彻底发火，还不如提前就坦白从宽要来得好些。

即便是这样，鲁路修也生了一个下午的闷气。那当然了，朱雀没精打采地想。就算是选择和他分享这么个秘密，对于寻常友人而言已经算得上是充分信任，然而对于一个分明已经生出些异样心思的年轻人来说，这可能只意味着不愿与自己分享更多需要冒险的历程。他当然知道鲁路修没那么容易善罢甘休，比如说在自己离开时悄悄尾随一段路，但幸运的是，即使就一个四年级的学生来说鲁路修的各方面素养已经相当惊人了，他还是没法在追踪与反追踪的较量里胜过一个实打实的猎头经验者。

在真正动身之前，朱雀给C.C.去了一封信。女巫离开学校的时间比他更早一周，给了他一个小镇的坐标叫他去那边汇合。威尔士北部，格温内思郡，那是个普通的麻瓜聚居点。近来那边也不很太平，她警告过他，附近同样有傲罗在游荡，所以他单独行动的时候最好还是谨慎行事。他动身前拍了拍兰斯洛特的脑袋，告诉它不需要给自己带回信，送到后直接回去塔楼休息就行。雪鸮亲昵地蹭了蹭他的指背，扑动着翅翼飞远了。

运气好的话，他只需要在学期间缺席一周时间。一周后便是复活节假期，足以留出另一份出外活动的余裕了。如果等到假期结束还没解决这码事，C.C.在离开学校前断言道，那只会有一种可能性，就是你压根没法活着回去了。就此朱雀苦笑着摸了摸鼻子，而他在爬出树洞站在空荡荡的棚屋当中时又记起这番话来。他压抑下心头浮起的片缕不安，迅速服下了药剂，在从黑暗与喧杂中回过神来之后，立马敲着脚后跟从原地消失了。

他在野猎的经验里几乎跑遍了整个不列颠，因而对于幻影移形到一个无人的安全点这码事算是相当熟悉，即使那个地点相隔甚远也是如此。他在站稳脚跟后才来得及将自己的衣物变得更合身些，继而假装自己是个普通的远足客，徒步走入了最近的村镇。事态的确不寻常，即使附近并没有巫师的聚居点，村镇当中游荡着的傲罗也着实太多了一些。还有另一些人，他猜想他们属于神奇生物管理控制司，那些人还不很熟悉在麻瓜世界中执行任务这码事，衣着打扮上总归是有些破绽。

然而此刻他的身上并没系着踪丝。只要不反复强制回归原本面貌，药剂的储存量大概还够他接连不断地用上两个月。所以他是完全自由的，只要定期将药剂补充入随身水壶，即使他与那些傲罗擦身而过、而其中一些敏锐者察觉到了他身上异于寻常麻瓜的气息，他们也不过会将他当作一个普通的闲散巫师来看。但凡不至于弄到他的样貌在通缉令上留档的地步，时间就是他最好的伪装。

他通过麻瓜的方式去到了约定的地方，为此他耗费了大半天的时间。C.C.在西北角的酒吧里等他，她在室内还戴着棒球帽，从吧台边一回眼，随后便抛了两枚钱币出去结了账。“你该谨慎一点的。”在她公事公办地问过他前来过程中有没有遇上什么麻烦、而他如实相告最大的麻烦大概也许只会是鲁路修·兰佩路基的时候，翘班的教授皱了皱眉头，“以往那棵树的脾气还算不错的时候，虽说出入机制也是只对物体触碰起反应，但只要设法弄个灵活点儿的小东西——纸耗子或者之类的玩意儿——叫它去替你碰一下节疤，照样能起作用。”如果是那样的话，她摇了摇头，一旦鲁路修了解到了那条通道的使用方法，他就很可能长期自个儿偷跑到校外去了。在有阿兹卡班越狱者游荡的当口，那对他来说并不是件好事。“现在嘛，你运气不错。你的小男朋友的确没什么机会自己跑出来了。”她撇了撇嘴，“那棵树大概是上了年纪，对非生物的触碰都不感冒了。”

“你把它形容得像一只年纪大了之后只肯给人摸不肯被刷子刷毛的老猫。”

“你还真是挺喜欢猫的。”

“那么你喜欢什么呢？龙吗？”

C.C.抿起一抹笑来，在出镇的路口外毫无征兆地抓住他的胳膊，领着他再度移形了。一秒后他们现身于光裸山岩上，在寒风呼啸之境，顶头则是淡淡缭绕的云雾。朱雀转头望向她时，才发觉不知何时起她已然换上一整套洁白长袍了。她调整了一下颈后的兜帽，金瞳在额发下映出微朦光亮。“也许吧。”她呢喃道，“不过也许还跟你所想的情况不太一样。”

随后她便昂起冠首，发出一声绵长的高音。那不似寻常人声，伴着奇异曲折的共振而隐隐形成回音，声调极高却并不刺耳。随她而来的年轻人一并向上望去，不过片刻后，他便诧异地瞪大了眼睛。

很久很久以前，在四位先驱尚未诞生、更勿提建立起一所巫师学校的年间，不列颠的龙种已然盘踞下来。最伟大的巫师从世间消匿无踪后，赤龙的故事便划上了尾声，黑龙则作为守卫者看守着遥远的幻境。而在南境，在群山之间，则另有其它的族群盘亘于此。

巨龙从来都与寻常的猛兽不同，讲述者说。它们可被管制，可被降服，但从不意味着它们缺乏基本的智慧。它们的脾气相当暴躁，又因为生性好战，对本族也未见得多么亲近，所以寻常状况下很难见到龙群的聚集。而在所有已知的龙种当中，这是最不好战的一类。它们的脾性相对温和些，即使无人管辖也难得袭击人类的村落，偶尔悄悄掳走些牲畜，多数时在山间自行捕猎。它们鸣叫的声音几乎是优美的，宛如山谷在歌唱，即使叫附近的麻瓜听见了，也往往不会同凶兽相联系、而被当作寻常的山间怪谈。

很久很久以前，约莫在不列颠的巫师学校已被建立、但巫师族群还未能很好隐藏起自身的混乱年代，女孩被恐惧她周身异象的父母抛弃在荒野间，又被一个修士打扮的女巫给捡了去。她们一道度过了十年有余的时光，走遍了森林山野、城镇村庄，那些年间女巫成为她的导师，而女孩则习得了无数她从未想见过的东西。古老的咒术，正在改良的咒术，以及不属于常人的咒术。及至女孩长至少女最为爱慕虚荣的年纪，觉察到她的导师容颜分毫未老时，便询问了她常驻青春的秘诀。我能将秘诀交于你，但你需用一个誓约来交换，女巫这般说。于是她们以灵魂立誓，以一道必须兑现的请托来交换一个秘密。

很久很久以前，异乡的炼金术士制成了魔法石，随后的数个世纪间始终在流传他的名字。然而及至尼可·勒梅最终辞世前，都无人能从他那里得知魔法石在昔日里存在几方、是否当真只余得被毁去的一块。而早在那东西的效用还不曾广为人知前，其中一小块碎屑曾被用以治疗一个少女的心疾。待到少女成年后，因着自己的贪婪，便设法用符文将那东西融入了自己的形躯。这带给了她无尽的寿命，亦带给了她重复不断的苦痛别离。末了她将一个女孩养育作一名少女，命她挖出自己的心脏。誓约之力短暂覆过了篆刻在她胸口的古老符文完备的魔能，而及至她死去后，早已被鲜血浸透的魔石便依附到了手足无措的少女身上。制得它的原材料之一与绘制铭刻在心脏上的纹印所需恰恰相同，而一旦铭刻完成、魔石重新融入宿主的心脏后，那东西也会为人的体征带来一些异变。

所以是啊，C.C.说，我体内或许当真流淌着那么一丁点儿龙血呢。在所有使用魔法石的方法里，这大概是最不人道的一种。她掀起嘲弄微笑的同时，天空中的三五道影子一并沉降下来。昔日的少女也长作了女巫，她在此昂首呼唤，而回应她呼唤的龙群——即便是最为温顺的龙种，能一次性聚集起这么些数量来大抵也是极限了——当中为首的那只拍打着翅翼，利爪攀住了山岩边缘，慢慢降下身躯，半悬在他们面前、维持在相对稳定的颠簸幅度中。C.C.比了个手势，看起来像是“坐上去”。朱雀怀疑地看了她一眼，又看向那条龙。它和它的同伴都生着相似的身形，泛着青翠光泽的鳞片覆盖了周身。它将巨大冠首转向他时，他注意到那双眼瞳是淡漠的金色，看起来令人有些熟悉。

“别担心。”生着龙瞳的女巫平静道，一挥手做了简单介绍，“这是起司，她还挺喜欢我的。而且人肉不合这个族群的胃口。”

“你的起名水平真令人担忧。”朱雀嘀咕道，跟在她后头谨慎地跳上了龙的脊背。

他们没法更换更加稳妥的交通方式了。虽然绿龙远离栖居地的行为必然引来动乱与猜忌，然而魔法部大约也猜不到有人能与野生的龙种相处到这般和谐的地步，反而无人会猜测到有巫师的身影参与其间。另外，C.C.跟着指出，出于某些愚蠢但没法绕开的限制，即使魔法部没有封锁周遭海域并对黑龙生态圈严加监控，赫希底里群岛也无法通过幻影移形的方式抵达。事实上，除了船只与飞龙，没有第三种方法可以抵达理想乡所在之地，即使那岛屿上实际所有的仅仅是一个通往空间缝隙的隐蔽入口也一样。

“当我们到达那里的时候，应当会恰好赶上下一次暴乱。”在烈风迎面扑来之时，驭龙的女巫望向北境远方，细长眉梢挑了一挑，“日程掐得不错，年轻人。不如我回头找个理由给你加五十分吧。”

她口吻笃定，即使她所谈及的纷乱分明是未曾发生的。“你是怎么知道这些事的？”朱雀大声问她，“依靠占卜吗？”他不是头一次飞上天空，却着实是头一次与龙种相接触，尽管飞行本身不足颠簸，他还是不可避免地有些呼吸紧促。C.C.在寒凉风息中笑起来，单手拍了拍他的背，示意他最好坐得更稳当些。

“是啊，依靠占卜。”她说，“我都说了，我能办到的可远远超过占卜课上那些糊弄人的东西。”

 

“我真的得在整个假期间都替他照看那只猫吗？”

复活节假期的第一日，鲁路修就在去往图书馆的路途中被截住了。同级的斯莱特林女孩抄着胳膊，神情有些担忧，口头上却相当不客气。自然了，鲁路修揉着额角想。卡莲的心肠不坏，虽说表面上和朱雀不很对付，实际算起来也少不得有些关切。她和学校里的其他人所知的信息一样，某个倒霉蛋纯属中了恶咒才忽然从课堂上消失了，而时间已经这么长了，再耽搁下去保不齐得转给圣芒戈。“说不准。”他斟酌了一下措辞，“运气好的话，也许用不着整个假期这么长。”

“还没个确切的信儿，嗯？”卡莲哼了一声，嘟囔着压了压眉头，“顺便一说，为什么你可以替他转达这个请求，但是你却不能亲自搭把手呢？把它抱去拉文克劳塔也没关系吧？我觉得它跟你还更亲近些。”

“啊。”鲁路修说，“毕竟我还得替他照看猫头鹰。”

“猫头鹰根本用不着我们照看。”

“随你怎么说了。”他扭头看向走廊窗外，是个晴天，若想去户外游荡的话他可能得换件薄点的衣服，“既然亚瑟还是更习惯你们的地窖，最好别轻易改动它已经适应了的环境。”

女孩摇着头走开了。鲁路修抱着两本书站在原地，待她走远后才疲惫地一叹气。我受够在这里演独角戏了，他想。尤其在我连一个合理借口都没听到的时候。

事实就是这般恼人，他分明知道枢木朱雀没有义务向自己交代确切的去向，偏偏又禁不住为此忧心不已。那家伙是打定主意要独自去做些什么了，又或者另有人指引并相伴，他可以做出一万种猜测，却都无从知晓实情。

而事实上，早在他被共享了一个属于未登记阿尼马格斯的秘密时，他就该料想到会有这么一天了。当然了，隐蔽行踪，谨慎修习，通常都是要去做些不被规章制度所允许的事情。这类事情要么太蠢，要么太危险，既然选择了隐瞒，便必然是二者其一。所以他徒劳地烦恼着，瞪着禁林边缘的那株打人柳发愣。一周以前的傍晚他悄悄跟随在他变了形的友人后头，给自己施加了一个望远用的小魔法，然后在不易被察觉的距离上眼见着那只兔子碰了碰那棵树的一个关节，跳入洞中消失不见了。

很像是他那个关于复活节彩蛋的怪梦当中的情景，可惜他并没能在脚程上赶上兔子的速度。他接近那里时，原本静止的打人柳已经开始重新活动起枝条，而即使他尝试放些小魔咒去戳碰那个节疤，那棵树也没什么安分下来的意思。你去到哪儿了呢？他想。总不会是真的去到童话仙境。他孤零零地被留在学校当中，脑子里塞满了胡思乱想来的猜测，又一个个自行掐熄了过于离谱的点子。

假期第二天他没有出门，打开塔楼的窗户和飞来的高文玩了一会儿。高文身后跟着大出一整圈的兰斯洛特，雪鸮低低鸣叫了一声，在鲁路修不抱希望地询问是否能找到他当前的主人时撇过了脑袋。它或许知道的，谁知道呢，鲁路修不甚高兴地想。朱雀称赞过它总是能狙中目标，然而它大概也不会轻易出卖自己能追踪到的主人的方位。

假期第三天他去了一趟霍格莫德，出关卡时报备了一声自己要在外过夜。假期间这么做的人不在少数，单次在外时长不超过三日的话，学校对此也算睁一只眼闭一只眼。村镇中的旅店还有空房，双人间倒是先于单人间被抢占一空了。他拿着钥匙上楼时同少说五六个高年级的学生擦肩而过，其中大部分是凑对儿行动的。他上楼右拐时瞥见走廊里有人在门前接吻，互相推搡着进了房间去。四年级的小年轻表情怪异地找到了自己的房门，将自己埋进还算软和的床铺中时，心思也不禁微妙了起来。

然而及至第四日，他便无暇继续思考类似“那些高年级学生是不是真的闲散到不用处理作业的地步”之流的无用问题了。他来到霍格莫德的时机相当不巧，也许这一年来人们从未拥有过很好的休闲时机。村子里一直有巡视的傲罗，神情严峻，来去如飞，给酒馆提供了不少谈资。他们并没有向任何人掩饰来意，反而向每个人都发出了警告。阿兹卡班的越狱犯有那么两三条可能前去的路径，他们说，其中一条早在一个月以前就被圈定在附近了，随后踪迹就忽然被截断了，以至于连个简单点的魔力追踪都无法使用。要么他是设法躲进了霍格沃茨，要么是他找到法子遮掩自己了、或者他一早就拥有那个法子只是由于长久奔逃而无暇使用。魔法部并没有特批霍格沃茨搜查令，这道路线的嫌疑本身也不太高，所以他们能做的也止步于此，维持一下村镇中的治安并尽可能地确保学生们的安全。

可实际上，学生们的安全并未得以完全确保，起码当中的一个就遇上了麻烦本身。在傲罗们巡视过的街道上，在一个拄着长杖、身形佝偻的老者身旁，几个三年级的拉文克劳生不巧弄散了从糖果店抱出来的纸袋，拾掇时从衣袋里落下了几个亮闪闪的徽章。鲁路修皱着眉喊了一声，低他一级的后生晚辈才留意到自己的疏忽。领头的小姑娘向他道了谢，一本正经地称呼他为“兰佩路基先生”。他和那伙人挥手作别时，一旁的老者才发出嘶哑的、鬼怪似的可怖声息：

“兰佩路基……？”

鲁路修猛地回过头去，望见一张全然陌生的脸孔。那老者兜帽下的面孔横亘着无数皱褶和疤痕，一侧眼瞳是空白失焦的。“您好？”他谨慎道，开始拼命回忆自己此前在霍格莫德游荡的经历中是否有哪一次见过这般古怪的村民。他在记忆中搜寻无果，心生警兆间试图掉头离去，那老者却蓦一下伸出空余的左手来，如鹰爪般牢牢钳住了他的胳膊。

不待他发出一声求援的呼喊，他便宛如被挤入狭窄管道中一般窒息了片刻，眼前昏花过后已然到了另一个场所。他费劲辨认了片刻，认出这是尖叫棚屋的内部。故地重游让他心情有些繁复，这回在他身畔的不再是他的友人了，也没有带着笑意的温和低语。他的友人不知所踪，钳制他手臂的陌生人发出嘶哑残破的声息。他有些惊惶地望向那老者，看向空白的眼球、随后是抓住自己的那只手。他以为自己会看见一只皮肤灰暗干枯的手爪，实际映入眼帘的却是一抹银亮光辉。那只手像是由无机质所构成的，像是炼金术式活化的产物。他心脏猛地弹了一弹，若有所感地再度望向对方的眼睛。

“啊，”老者说，“您长大了，阁下……”

他的声息颤抖，手掌也一并震颤起来。他掌间那根长杖忽然间开始迅速收缩，在他松开那只古怪手掌时已然变作寻常魔杖的模样。随后他低下头来，掀去披盖在身上的灰褐色斗篷。那斗篷滑落在地时，他直起了腰，原先佝偻的脊背看起来全无异样、身形也变得高阔挺直了。他的斗篷下是一袭普通黑袍，他的面目则远不至苍老，异常之处在于他颅首一侧转动着的眼睛。那颗眼珠像是由水晶构成的，虹膜处覆着苍绿色泽，眼眶周围则镶嵌着魔银。而鲁路修已然掏出魔杖，借着前端迸射出来的微光打量着对方。他看着眼前的男人，面色浮着不健康的蜡黄，远比他最后一次所见的样貌要疲惫憔悴。然而那人仍然尽力挺直着身躯，在他打量过去时不复之前的狠劲儿、反而畏缩般地侧过脸去。鲁路修探究地看了他许久，来回打量着他不似常人所有的左手与眼珠，轻轻抽了口气，努力使得自己胸腔中狂跳的心脏平静些。

“杰雷米亚。”他念出那个名字，写在报纸的头条，张贴在通缉令上，在来回巡查的傲罗们口中出现。男人喉中发出古怪的一声咕哝，并没有进行否认。“你……从那种地方逃了出来。”鲁路修低声说，“你想做什么，杰雷米亚？”

这行为很不理智。他不该在这里、在寻常村民不敢接近的封闭场所和一个通缉犯进行对话，尤其在对方可能是害死自己母亲元凶的情况下。对方显然已经拿到了一根魔杖，看起来身体上的缺陷也被设法补足了。他随时可能进行攻击，而自己在对上一个经验丰富的成年巫师时并不具备很大胜算。然而某些东西告诉他不该贸然判定，别去高声呼喊或者发射讯号通知巡查的傲罗。那能帮助他脱身，当然可以——帮助他彻底脱离弄清他埋藏了数年的疑问的可能性。

他死死瞪着对方，那人则嘶哑地笑了一声。他实质上的声音并没有先前那般粗糙残破，只是也有些虚弱干枯了。他伸出魔杖来，嘴唇嚅动着拼凑出了一句咒文。鲁路修没能听清全部音节，其中一个听着像是“净化”。他困惑地望向对方，随后目光便不受控地黏附上了那只魔眼。一缕恐慌从他心头掠过，稍纵即逝，很快便将他投入到了深邃黑暗里。

 

他们抵达北境岛屿耗费了数日。即使是巨龙也需要休憩，它们并非全然无智的凶兽，而即使是凶兽本能也懂得避开能为它们带来威胁的人群——巫师群体——和别的障碍。待到几只威尔士绿龙完全越过它们原有的领地、预备入侵另一族群的领地时，威胁便骤然降临了。在这几日内，朱雀也算弄明白了事情的全部始末，譬如C.C.起初听闻到的警告源自于雪墩山，警告根源于栖居在群山间的绿龙遭遇了原属于北方的黑龙侵袭，侵袭源于南迁的个体原本居住的岛屿被惊扰了，而那惊扰才是最根本的症结所在。在兜了这么大的圈子过后，他们总算是抵达问题的根源之地了。巨龙拍打翅翼时浮至极寒的高空中，朱雀躲藏在其一的颈后突刺边俯低身子，呼吸间云雾都扩入肺腑里。“你真觉得这样能逃过魔法部的监测吗？”他嘟囔着问C.C.，用上了一点儿隔空传音的小技巧。一时间他只听见呼啸而过的风声，直至他眯眼所窥的边境处乍现了岛屿边廓，才听得女巫的声音在耳畔响起。

“显然不能。”C.C.说，“虽然他们主要是在监控从岛屿外出的龙种个体，但这也就意味着空中航线不足保密了。”

然而只要他们能将自己掩藏在龙种的气息之下，他们便是安全的了，而龙群离开栖居地的缘由即便是交给专业人士探索也探索不出个所以然来。朱雀明白这点，于是他继续屏息静气，直至他们总算回到正常的高度上，又慢慢往地面降去。他总算敢探出头，注视着龙翼掠过浅滩与边缘的森林，往岛屿中心而去，终于降落在溪谷空地间。更远处则是荒芜的石原，在失去高空视野前朱雀隐约瞥见了。石原间徘徊着外貌凶厉的巨大龙种，周身覆着黢黑的鳞甲，背脊冒着尖锐突刺，展翼宽阔得如同布开浓云。再往前去便要侵入它的领地了，C.C.悄声告诉他，而我们不能做头一个犯险的。

于是他们静候下来，留待入侵者的再一次毗临。他们等候了一个夜晚，在篝火边入眠，而后在黎明时分被暴怒的吼叫声惊醒。C.C.一挥魔杖消去了扎营的痕迹，而朱雀直立起来，默然望向了高空。

两只黑龙在云端厮打，各自喷出明亮火焰。他给自己施加了一道探测用的咒语，于是他得以望见其一的眼瞳仍是书籍记载中的晶紫，另一只的眼瞳则蒙上了不详的赤红。赤红血瞳的那一只体型更大，也更凶猛，在一次厮打中终于一口咬在他同族的颈间，旋即在那伤处冒出了火光。一道惊天动地的嘶吼声从天而降，绿龙在谷地里不安地刨动着爪子，此起彼伏地低吼着，及至那受伤落败的一方自高空而坠、而为胜者盘旋着发出嘶鸣。片刻后那像是发了狂的个体猛地一个俯冲，抓起了重伤的那方的庞大身躯，向着岛屿的西南角行去。

跟上它，C.C.比了个手势。即使无需她提醒，朱雀也该这么向她提议了。他们跳回到绿龙背上，追随着那伤兽的哀嚎迁跃了三座岛屿。前端的胜者终于松去了负重，将奄奄一息的落败者抛掷下时，他们将将降落在岛屿边缘，而后望着黑龙重又往高空中升去了。他们小心翼翼地向岛中央接近，穿过错综复杂的丛林，终于得以一窥其间景象。

朱雀眨了眨眼，耗费了片刻去消化眼前情景，旋即一股久违的反胃感翻涌了上来。他绷着脸以保持着平静，很快驱散了那类只有在得见惨烈战场时才会出现的脆弱心绪，继而深吸了一口气。他嗅到血腥，伴着海风的咸腥与正在腐朽的、已然枯朽的甜靡气味一并涌来。“这些都是，”他低声说，发音有些艰难，“麦克法斯蒂家的……”

“恐怕还有魔法部派遣来的一部分人员。”C.C.说，“当然，他们肯定已经被登记为永久失踪了。”

他们两相沉默着，眺望着近溪谷处的光景。看得出这里曾经有过人类的聚居点，将高大树木变作树屋，在此形成简单村落休养生息，如今只余下半烧焦的残损树身与蒙着灰黑的骸骨。而这甚至不是全部，除去腐朽至全然成为枯骨的那些，还另有腐烂一半的尸骸，人类的与龙的。造成这类场景并不困难，朱雀意识到。使龙群中特定的个体发狂，激怒它、可能还要操纵它的行动。只要目的足够明确，也不介意达成目的过程中的手段多么残忍，要做到这码事并谈不上多么困难。

毁坏麦克法斯蒂家在外的驻地，屠杀他们的族人、叫每一批外出者都遭了同样的厄运，同时叫他们看护的龙种内部发生自然习性之外的争斗与厮杀。显然来者从不在意传说的把式，也不介意将幻境的守护者不分种类地悉数葬送。若不是他还需要留下活口来带领自己进入幻境深处，恐怕这谷地中聚集的尸骸数目还将多得多。

“看起来他们是躲进幻境中去了，”朱雀艰难地说，“而那位——是在用极端手段逼迫他们现身？”

他扭过头时望见同行的女巫正眉间紧锁，随后她发出不屑冷笑。“是啊，极端手段。”她嘴角撇下刻薄弧度，“该说是打算继续装作道貌岸然呢，还是完全退步了？是退步了吧，查尔斯。连冒险动手都不敢，反而操纵龙种来替你做这些蠢事。”

她话音刚落，在更南端、更靠近群岛外域的方向上，在发狂的巨龙即将越过海域南下的当口，天空中骤然浮起一片雾障。在雾障深处，隐约响起低沉吟唱，随后迸射出雷光所交织而成的巨网。那雷网向空中的黑龙骤然扑下，引得一阵吃痛的咆哮。待得巨兽在空中剧烈挣扎之时，吟唱声便逐渐响亮起来，另有柔和的光幕笼向受缚的黑龙。那是属于守护者的咒术，C.C.低叹道，我也会类似的东西。倘若外力不加干扰的话，它会在彻底失去神智之前被安抚下情绪来、回归原处的栖居地的。

然而外力在下一刻便出现了。一道血色光辉，越过巨龙直直击入雾障当中，激荡起一片令人心悸的不祥涟漪。在片刻寂静后，雷网在一瞬间扩散了，往整片天空间都平铺了去，而云雾也百倍千倍地浓郁铺张开来。仅经了那么一晃神的工夫，晴朗天幕下便转而出现了暴风雨的征兆。浓云迅速攒集而起，遮蔽了顶空昼日，在龙吼声下往昏暗中沉坠而去。他在尝试撕裂空间，旁观的女巫淡淡道。她的指尖点向了林野间，示意那便是来意不善者所处的方位。枢木朱雀望向高空，若有所思地观望着空间秩序被强行扰乱所呈现出的异样征兆，恍然明白了早先不详的冬雷可能的来历。

然而这次他们未见得要等到雷暴扩散至不列颠全境的时候，也许事态足以提前终止，且是以一劳永逸的形式结束。那道血光仍然笔直击在雾障当中，而最初的雷网已然消散，黑龙也已重获自由。它在原处徘徊着，发出不安的低沉咆哮，仿佛是拿不定主意应当去往何方。“那么，我要做的就是派出小家伙们去捣乱，将查尔斯的注意力从通道上引走，以免他跟踪到你进入的路径。”C.C.看着天空说，“说起来还算轻松，只要别让他留意到我的存在就行了。”她摇了摇头，又怜悯地补充了一句天上那小可怜是彻底被扰乱心神了。待到她准备向同行龙群发出讯号时，朱雀突兀地叹了口气，伸出手去轻轻拍上了她的肩。

“多谢。”他先颔首示意，紧接着提出请求，“我可以借起司一用吗？”

女巫闻言而意味深长地眨了眨眼。“怎么？”她问他，“还是不愿意亲自对着一群无辜人士念死咒？”

“不完全是。”他回答她，声音诚恳，面露悻色，“我可没顺出来一件飞行斗篷或一把扫帚，能维持的浮空时间短得很，而且显然不能通过肉身飞行来逃命。”

那是阿瓦隆的另一重陷阱。那幻境是理想乡所在，以乐园为名，一旦在其间发生杀戮行为，便必然会引动死亡迷雾的浸染与反扑。“……好吧。”在审视他少顷后，龙瞳的女巫傲慢地点头应允了，“我会叫她尽可能地听你的话。”而后她便侧过头去，口中发出低沉悦耳的鸣声，换得另一阵稍高亢些的应答。前几日里和他们最亲近的那头绿龙自林间钻出，在他面前安分地躬下了脖颈。

在他骑坐上去之前，飞鸟被惊起了，剩余的数只龙种随之腾空，如箭矢般弹射向空中徘徊的标靶。驭龙者发出与它们相应和的绵长龙吟声，待到它们引走了黑龙的注意，便互相撕咬着向地面降去。朱雀跳上了龙脊背，屏息静气等待着一个适宜的时机。那时机很快到来了，在一道喷射状的明亮吐息燎入林野间后，那道穿入云端的血色光芒消失了，连凝聚而起的涡旋状乌云也有了消散的迹象。

“好了。”朱雀松了口气，拍了拍绿龙的颈鳞。它昂首鸣叫了一声，小跑两步后便腾入空中。他们在高空盘旋了数周，寻觅者凝神搜寻着空中魔力涌动的轨迹。他记忆中的真实地貌是经了透彻毁坏的，与如今所见相去甚远，因而只得细心些留意可能的方位。

他在高空中眯起眼，总算借着雷光闪烁看清了岛屿中央的一面湖泊。他喝令了一声，绿龙则遵循他的指示俯冲下去。他们在并不宽阔的湖面上逡巡，他俯首往水面中望去，在波纹深处，阴暗浓云的倒影渐渐消散了，露出湛蓝明亮的青空。不待他再度下令，许是感应到这湖泊另藏玄机却不含杀机，他所骑乘的龙种低鸣了一声、猛一下扎入了湖面。

他们没有溅起水花。他们从倒影中腾空而起，经了短暂的重力倒转之后重新升入空中，徘徊在映着阴云的湖泊上。湖泊周遭生着深暗苔藓，再往外便是鲜绿茵草。他抬起头来，永恒的春日暖阳将云端镀上浅金，如从未醒来的古老梦境。

他看见岸边的群人，最后的圆桌骑士的末裔，躲藏在幻境中苟延残喘，数量也不过十余个。有白发苍苍的老者，也有稚气未脱的年轻人。在他们身后，在边境处，在太阳的照耀下，是他们自己或许都无缘得见的高塔影廓。那方遥远的、尚未枯萎的花园，藏在仍未死去的梦境深处。而命途错乱的入侵者在龙脊旁叹息着伏下身躯，在群人发出的惊呼与随之而来的攻击咒语中闭上了眼睛。

他听见火焰气息在巨龙喉间滚动。出自不受此地的守卫者号令的族群的南境龙种，在酝酿须臾片刻后，猛然喷射出极为炙热的龙息。纵使他留待在安全地带，那高温仍然炙烤着他的衣袍与皮肤。他听见哀嚎，声息自有渐无，他嗅到人躯烧焦的气味。足够了，他拍了拍绿龙的脖颈呓语道。接下来就只是活人的较量了。

然后他站立起来，从巨龙侧翼扫下绿芒。

他告诫自己这是为了挽救生者，他注定不能拯救所有人的性命，那么早一些或晚一些让必死之人的性命翻篇都无妨。他尝试这么说服自己，那焦枯的苦痛感仍然烧灼着他的神经。然而死咒已然带走了残存者最末的悲鸣，为幻境最大的缺漏处施加了最为严酷的密封。而巨龙不会做与人相同的梦，剩余的意外也仅得闯入者一个了。

他最后远望了一眼晴空下的高塔，被鲜花拥簇，被永恒的春日萦绕，一个珍贵的封闭梦境，如同贮存在水晶球中的一方幻景。他暗叹了一声，单手抚胸摁上了自己过快的心跳。留给他被愧疚和感伤折磨的时间不长，因死者与焦枯的草木都很快被幻境本身所侵蚀，泥土翻覆、茵草新生，而尚未被毁坏的梦境则向扰乱秩序者发出了严厉警示。

在死者所沉睡的地壤中，蓦然腾起一片灰暗雾气，只消看上一眼便足以明了那意味着全然的枯寂，只为断绝生机而存于世间。那死亡迷雾汇聚起来，乘风而升，迅速向猎杀者围捕而来。朱雀神经一紧，低低咒骂了一句。

“——该死！”

若是往日，他大抵还是不需急于避让的。高明的守护神足以驱散死雾，即便力量不足完备、只能遏制住它蔓延的势头，也足以令人从容离去了。而今他仅能做的是俯身催促伴他而行的巨龙，叫它尽快逃出这方地域。他们再度穿入湖泊、重现于外界时，阴云还未完全消散，只是雷鸣声中消去了不少令人心悸的成分。

而那死雾仍然追随在他身后。它往高空中升去，在他惊诧的目光下与雷云相融了。下一秒云层暴动起来，冲着他的方向笔直劈来明亮电光。巨龙发出长鸣，载着他在空中回旋闪避起来。好极了，朱雀咬牙想道。这下是没法藏住这边的动静了。

他听见远处的厮打声，瞥见龙炎未完全熄灭之地焦枯的树木，黑龙被压制入泥土当中，而在混乱地域的边缘，有一个身披深色长袍的人影。那人影隔空向他投注来视线，纵使他在天灾下逃窜间应当相当不起眼，他仍然感受到那淡漠目光附着在自己身上，一并带来一种灵魂都被窥破的可怖感。他及时封闭了自己的大脑，但在当前恶劣形式下一边做出抵御一边保持头脑清明着实过于困难。他望着经久不散的阴云，绝望之下伸出魔杖去，意识到自己连手臂都在微微发抖了。

想想终将结束的战争，猎杀者对自己说。想想能被你拯救的人。一旦你死去了，最后的秘密就安全了。而他能活下来，他能在不消饱受疮痍的地界上行走，他不消知道不需知晓的部分，而终有一日他会遗忘剩下的一切。

——在那之前，你送给他了一片花园。

然后他扬起魔杖来，看见尖端迸射出柔和光亮。

 

男孩跪倒在冰冷地板上。他头晕目眩，费劲地辨识着自己身处何地。他眼前仿佛有一重迷雾被轻轻拂去了，叫他记忆深处的图景开始融化、流淌着重组，继而构建成另一副他早已遗忘的模样。

一个仍然年幼的男孩，家人尚未离散，本人也未曾从原本的住所搬迁而出。他认出数年以前居住过的场所，厅堂与回廊的边侧，朦朦胧胧地瞪视着那处地下工坊。侧门边隐约倒卧着一个昏迷不醒的女孩，生着古怪的粉色头发。阿尔斯托莱姆家的女孩，他记起来，访客家的学徒，大抵是四处游荡时恰好途径附近。虽说炼金工坊外的防御阵被毁去了，他能窥见的部分却似并未遭到多么严重的破坏。桌台上的精密仪器还完好无损，仅有一个挂饰盒与一枚戒指像是彻底报废了。他勉强能辨认出它们的原貌，昔日里分别坠在他母亲的颈项前、戴在他父亲的拇指上。

那两样物件有什么深意，他不曾知晓。他只看见母亲躺卧在地，眼瞳几近失焦、最终目光完全涣散了去，面容僵硬在扭曲神情间，似是经了极大的苦痛才咽下了最后一口气。他听见男人的声音，焦急询问着现状该如何处置。男人跪伏在死去的女人身边，而她的丈夫沉默地伫立着，久久不曾言语。

“我不能冒险，杰雷米亚。”他在结束沉寂后这般说，“一旦我被困到了牢狱间，就当真再无机会了。”

而后他扬起魔杖，工坊中当即发生了另一次实打实的爆炸。原本焦急言语的男人躺卧在地哀嚎起来，半侧身躯血肉模糊，疼痛令他蜷缩起身，全然失去了抵御能力。一个矮小的幽灵没入碎落的瓦砾间，只露出半边脑袋，半透明的眼睛漠然注视着一片狼藉的场景。在惨叫的男人被束缚住、一道象征咒语的亮光没入他的头脑时，幽灵没有出声；在另一道光亮点向侧门处昏厥过去的女孩时，他依然没有出声。直至施咒者将将收回手来，他才一扬下颌，往门外的方向示意。

“还有一个呢，查尔斯。”他轻声说，“你的好儿子在那里呢。”

剩下的场景在血色中融解了，扭曲为夸张而怪诞的幻象，又一并归入寂静。宛如一个遥远的噩梦，男孩耗费了极大气力才从中清醒过来。他拾回自己的意识，发觉自己仍然跪在布满尘埃的棚屋当中。他抬起头来，抹了把额前冷汗，粗喘着打量向眼前的男人。

您相信我吗？阿兹卡班的越狱者问他。我也不知该如何取信于人，您愿意相信我吗？

鲁路修闭了闭眼，待到眼前昏花全然散尽，才抽出自己的魔杖，低声念了一句“摄神取念”，并暗暗感激了一番此前接受的额外课程。面前的人没有抵抗，他本能够抵抗的。面前的人没有在第一时间将他束缚起来，他本能那么做的。杰雷米亚·哥特瓦尔德的精神世界当中一片狼藉，在遥远深处有一片歪曲痕迹。他望进去，那里头呈现的景象与他方才所见的相应。他小心地抽身退出，揉了揉自己的太阳穴，试图理清方才发生的事情。

“……您的父亲，”越狱者说，“他修改了在场所有人的记忆。”男人肩背颤抖了一下，憔悴面容上呈出几分苦痛狰狞。“需要对付的是两个连学龄都不到的孩子，这是可行的。即便是我也中了招。”他说，“我没有料想到……我只是没有料想到。”

炼金工坊中的实验不是关于某个惯用的配方，他说。那是布列塔尼亚的胆大妄为，试图挑战灵魂的界限。他提到魂器，一个足够不详的名字，此前鲁路修从未听闻过，但此时也心中一荡。灵魂的交融与互通，那是他试图尝试的课题。用本尊做实验着实危险，于是他们用寄托在魂器上的碎片代为尝试。

实验失败了。其中一人基于反噬而被生生断绝了本尊的生机，主导者则设法保全了自己。一桩违禁的实验被掩饰为一起普通事故，一个替罪羊替他进了监狱。那个倒霉的可怜人如今逃了出来，神情恳切而惶然，请求昔日里一个无辜者的谅解。“你是怎么记起来的？”鲁路修咬了咬嘴唇。此前的囚犯垂首相望，发出一声悲哀的轻笑。

“因为我快死了，但还没有真正死去。”他说，“阿兹卡班就是那种地方，原本至死都不可能从中逃脱。然而镣铐就是这样，一旦你萧条下去了，它就会变得松一些。我快死了，没日没夜地做着噩梦，原本的真相。不是什么愉快的记忆，反倒是最为惨痛的部分，那是摄魂怪不会啃食掉的东西。”

于是濒死者记起了原应发生的事情，觉得自己该做些什么。随后恰好发生了一次暴乱，每隔几年都会发生那么一次。这一次他成为了幸运儿，因为他拥有重燃的意志。“不能让真相和我被一起埋葬”，他如是想，终于趁着一个牢笼开启处理死者遗躯的机会潜逃了出去。他讲述完一切之后，鲁路修沉默下来。他头脑中嗡嗡作响，被拂去伪装的记忆真实侵蚀着他的理智。

他还足够年轻，他心知这点。所以他更容易被冲昏头脑，一股气头上来便打定主意要去做些什么。“我的父亲。”他低声问，“他在哪里？”

“不——不行……”

“近一年来的骚乱和他有关吗？”他昂起头来，向前逼近了一步。男人面露犹疑，他则捏紧了拳头。“游荡的摄魂怪？北方的龙群？”他声音很轻，咬字却坚定异常，“他在哪里，你知道吗，杰雷米亚？告诉我。”

带我去见他。少年人抿紧了自己的嘴唇，满腔疑窦与愤怒都被困在胸腔里。遥远的真相与父辈的过错，母亲丧命的根源，一家之主一走了之的原因，以及后续引爆的那么多动乱。他想做什么，我想问个清楚。十岁那年我就该这么做。

他分毫不让地瞪视着对方，大有不达目的不罢休的意图。杰雷米亚服软的速度比他想象的更快，这让他稍稍有些惊讶。“如果您坚持的话。”男人说，示意他抓紧自己的手臂。鲁路修照做了，又是一阵令人窒息的憋闷感骤然来袭，待到他站稳了脚步后，他再度到了一个全然陌生的地方。

——随后他就知晓了对方应承得这般爽快的原因。鲁路修低头看了看脚边的砂砾，稍远处则是海水拍打而出的浮沫。他眯眼望向远方，给自己施加锐眼魔咒后看得更深。他看见群岛的轮廓，密集阴云将它们笼罩，在蔓延开来的恐怖天色下，有巨大龙兽的身形在空中辗转翻覆、仿佛是在互相厮打。他凝视着那场混战，遥遥听见了交错的咆哮声，偶尔还会闪逝过一道明亮火光。

“若我所料不错的话，他应当在那里。”杰雷米亚的声音响起来，越过隆隆天音径直传达至他耳际，“我们没法过去。”

鲁路修注视着那诡谲场景，良久才慢慢吸了口气。他吸入咸涩海风，在并不宽阔的荒滩上缓缓退了一步。“赫希底里。”他低声说，“龙岛。唯有行船与巨龙得以抵达。”

要判定这点并不困难，不如说至此他们仍未触动什么警报才是稀奇。“不错。”杰雷米亚说，“这是最接近群岛的滩涂地了。这里还是安全的，但再往前去的话……魔法部监测了整片海域。我们没法弄到一条通过审批的船只。”

他们默然注视着遥远彼方，那是今时今日注定无法抵达之地。鲁路修不太甘心地注视着那片混乱事态，无法被介入的纷争，头脑中也是混乱一片。他可曾知晓任何内情呢？死去的母亲与离去的父亲，先后离去的师长与友人。而今真相刚刚向他展露了一个边角，他又无法继续前行了。

越狱者没有出言惊扰他的思绪。年轻人站立不动，海风浮掠过他的额发，吹打着他的面颊，叫他渐渐平静下来。继续在此逗留也是徒劳无用，只是在远离人群的地方，在唯有海风与砂砾相伴的荒滩间，他得以将焦躁心神缓缓梳理一番。龙鸣声渐渐小了、厮打的龙群也下降至难以窥见的高度去了。鲁路修吁叹了一声，正欲开口说些什么，准备好的话语又被噎回了喉中。

他看向天空。天空中蓦然升起了另一个影子，一条苍绿的飞龙。这并不是他讶异的缘由，而是在咒术的作用下，他隐约瞥见龙脊一侧有一个紧紧攀着突刺的人形。他只能勉强辨认出这一点来，却无法进一步看清了。“杰雷米亚，”他犹疑地说，“我好像看见……”

随后原本淡去的雷声再度响起了，轰鸣巨响盖过了他的话语。鲁路修愕然望向十倍百倍浓密阴沉起来的乌云，仿佛一场巨大风暴正在其间酝酿，一经生发连周遭海域都将受到波及。“该死……！”携他而来的男人咒骂了一声，上前来搭住了他的肩，“我们得离开了，我们必须，赶在更多意外出现之前——”

“——但是——”

“——别做无用的事！”

越狱者那只古怪的左眼映出了漫天雷光，写满了严厉警告，尚为血肉造物的那只右眼却写着担忧与乞求。“……我知道了。”鲁路修低声应答，不甘地最后望了眼那片天空。

那不会是他的父亲，他辨认得出来。即使在相隔这般遥远的距离上，即便在雷电交织间他看不清详细，他也能隐约辨认出一些东西。在暴风雨的征兆下，在雷电的洗礼下，那个黑衣的巫师昂首相望，兜帽被烈风掀至脑后。他看不清那人面庞，但他知道那张脸孔仍然年轻，且出于某种不可名状的直觉，他感到那副年轻面容上浮着决然与悲戚。

然后，在他对这片混乱地域的最后一窥中，他看见了凤凰。从魔杖尖端迸射而出的一道身影，温暖而明亮，招展开巨大翅翼，发出直抵心灵的高亢啼鸣。他的视野堕入移形带来的昏暗之前，看见在它没入云层的那一刻，天空缝隙间漏下一缕微弱阳光。


	7. Chapter 7

_战地上空翱翔着凤凰的身影，人们看见了。_

_一个守护神，一道象征勇气与光明的咒语，美丽的神物，歌唱的鸟儿。在它飞掠而过的荒芜间，在银白翅翼拂过的地界上，死雾被驱散了，重新露出草茎与泥土的原貌来。空中回荡着似有若无的仙乐，美妙的歌声。寻常咒术的召唤物并不会这般展露歌喉，然而这或许是个特例。_

_黑袍的年轻巫师掀开自己的帽兜，露出其下坚毅面容与锐利眼神。那双绿眼间微微现出些讶异，目光追随着在前方盘旋的银亮鸟儿。“我还以为但凡杀戮便会引动这东西，然后不死不休，游荡不散的部分也不会有更好的处理方法。”他喃喃道，“原来守护神是可以驱散这玩意儿的吗？”_

_“或许吧。”走在前方平举魔杖的领路者说，“你看，守护神可以驱散摄魂怪，可以驱散绝望与一切负面情绪的聚合体，可以驱散游荡的影子……那么即使不能抵抗死亡本身，要驱散它的一道稀薄意念倒也不算难。”_

_他回头张望，将后头那人困惑神情收入眼中。“我不明白。”那人说，声音低沉，细末处压着柔和的哑音，“如果梅林制定这般规则是为了惩戒杀戮本身，是为了抹消秩序的破坏者，他为什么要留下这样一个疏漏呢？”他看着对方碧绿眼瞳，以及那副经了长久奔袭后愈发沉郁的神情。他在暗处叹息，继而牵起微笑，轻轻拉过对方一侧手腕。_

_“大概是因为，真正堕入黑魔法的巫师是无法召唤守护神的。”他说，“而杀戮未见得是为了毁坏什么。”_

_最为良善的巫师也需要匹配他们的魔杖。如同故事里所有被人赞颂的骑士，他们尽都手持长剑，宣誓为了什么人去战斗一般。为了拥护更好的世界，牺牲是必然出现的，但若仍然懂得忏悔、不至堕入黑暗，但若挥舞武器之时是秉持着比杀戮本身更为崇高的信念，那么战斗者也是被允许存在于乐园之中的。他们都知晓这般道理，在他们进入破碎幻境的那一刻，在梦境遗痕被印入灵魂的那一刻，在他们已然能从思想深处寻到乐园的原貌之时，他们也一并知晓了往日的故事。纵然千年逝去，往事尽为尘埃，昔日伟名也不过成为纸卷中记载的简单词节，在梦境深处，他们仍能读到一些更加鲜活的东西。_

_“在那位行走于大地的年代里，战争也不曾平息过。”领路者说，“所以当然了，恐怕他自己也并非全然不施伤人的咒术。”他稍稍颔首，对自己的失言略一致歉，却并不更易自己的观点。他心知那定然是事实，传奇背后从来不是不沾血污。“对于我们来说是个好消息。”随后他轻快道，“你看，我也不是完全的善人。”_

_“但你不用。”他的同伴说。那人声音低沉，原本浮着一线犹疑，随着话语进展便逐渐坚定下来。“你不用亲自去做那些事，鲁路修。我曾经向你立誓。”_

_三道誓言，为首的便是起誓效忠、为之战斗。那些誓言形成的枷锁早已与灵魂本身相融，及至身死前都不得解脱半分。那是多么严酷的谏令，他完全明了。然而这就是唯一的手段了，他想，不完全关于我，也不完全关于你。关乎我们两人，关乎可能不再升起的朝日，关乎可能存在的告别形式。_

_“是啊。”他回答道，“我知道的。”_

 

他从险境中往返，逃回霍格莫德空荡荡的棚屋当中，越狱者往他掌间塞了一块简单联络用的符文石，承诺他想要知晓更多的时候自己会设法出现的。然后杰雷米亚在入夜前离去，谨慎的躲过了傲罗们的巡查，在摄魂怪到来之前便离走了。他留下了过多令人困惑的信息，昔日里的残酷真相。他谈及涉入黑暗的魔法，他谈及魂器，他谈及所有被隐瞒的事情。然而他还来不及谈到更多，譬如上一个布列塔尼亚前往龙岛的缘由，譬如那位抛弃子女的父亲最为根本的目的所在。

然后鲁路修独自回去学校里，迎接了对霍格莫德的戒严略有所知的娜娜莉担忧的问候。他满揣复杂心事地吻了吻妹妹的前额，告诉她一切都好。他说谎时内心滚过一丝苦痛，为了他必须要向亲近之人隐瞒些什么。我很抱歉，他想。但你不需要知道。

那几日他从镜中打量自己时，蓦然觉得那副心事重重的神情令人有些熟悉。是了，他想，这副神情我早该见惯了。那个名义上仍然藏在校医院隔离间里、实际上仍然不知所踪的友人，打从一开始便是带着这副表情接近自己的。只是昔日里他还过于年轻，对真相知悉甚少，也因此而不解其意。

你究竟在隐瞒什么呢？他揣想着，在夜间辗转反侧，白日里也神思不定。杰雷米亚谈及魂器时他便隐隐有了预感，谈及它具体的作用形式与灵魂之间的关联时更是如此。如此这般，枢木朱雀必然知道些什么。有关于阿妮娅·阿尔斯托莱姆的遭遇，那女孩神情恍惚间偶尔流露出的令他感到熟悉得恐惧的成分。朱雀说自己看得出她的状况，他说比之带来威胁、她本身才是生活在威胁之下。所以你知道，鲁路修想，你至少判定得出来魂器的从属形式，虽然我不知道你是怎么做到的。

杰雷米亚并没有提及活人作为魂器的可能性，但他可以简单推断。以灵魂碎片作为实验原料而造成的反噬，另外飞散出去一小片灵魂也未尝不可能。而我——他深深吸气，仍然无法纾解胸口憋闷——我目睹了母亲的死。

所以她当真死于他父亲的手中。尽管是一起意外，那仍然构成了杀戮的事实。那创痛足以撕裂灵魂，而他恰在旁侧，身躯中一并流淌着凶杀者与死者的血。十四岁的少年人足够聪慧，也不惮做好最坏的打算。他将所有线索都连缀起来，而那结果令他浑身发冷。你建议我修习大脑封闭术，他想，你建议我陪你一同——封闭思想，切断灵魂之间关联的可能，防止外人进入自己的思维——你认为那对我有好处。你知道这是为了什么。

你为什么知道这些——在我自己都不知道的时候？

剩下的是更多疑窦，一小片怀疑的阴云，然而那阴云并不见效，因为他能说服自己至少那人还是在关心自己的。以隐瞒必要事实的形式，以自作主张的形式。他意识到了这点，并恼火地发觉自己纵使在因此而生气，却仍然无法真正恼恨起来。

他浑浑噩噩地度过了几日，继而在某一个夜晚昏睡了许久。他在睡梦中隐隐约约看见模糊人形，一个黑袍的巫师，眼目温柔，神情间浮起片许决然与悲戚。阴云与飘散的黑雾，银白色的凤凰，一声尖锐啼鸣。那不是他此前所远眺的遥远纷争，那是更深入的、近在旁侧的荒芜之地。那人面目很是熟悉，然而身前仿佛笼着雾障，叫他无法看个真切。

我应当认识你，他在梦境深处模糊地想。我应当认识你很久了，远比我所知的更加长久。他伸出手去想要挥散雾障，却连那影廓和梦境本身一道挥散了。一种玄奥的、若有若无的关联被截断了，仿佛在他面前形成了一道无形壁垒。他在黑暗深处寻觅着，末了仍然无法获得一个确切答案。

他昏睡得还是太久了，醒来时发觉窗沿投射的阳光已经去到了过于明亮的地步。寝室里安安静静、似乎空无一人，他正欲坐起身来打量一下，片刻后才意识到好像有什么软乎乎的东西正挤在自己的肩窝里、蹭着自己的脸颊。他费劲地眨了眨眼，在扭头之后，一团毛绒绒的棕色迅速映入了他的眼帘。

“朱雀？”他迅速从床上弹了起来，下意识地喊出声之后慌忙打量了一下四周，确信真的没有旁人在寝室里了之后才松了口气。随后他扭过头，对着那只不幸因为他的动作而在枕头上栽了个跟头的兔子压低了声音。“你回来了——你去哪了？这阵子你都跑哪去了？”他低声道。他说得迅速，还打算继续抛出更多疑问，只待对方解除变形之后替自己解答。然后他忽然止住了声息，惊愕地注视着用手爪轻轻蹭动着眼窝的阿尼马格斯，不太确定自己是不是看错了。

“……等等，你在哭吗？”

他话音刚落，更多眼泪便从属于动物的柔软眼目中大滴大滴地淌出了。鲁路修拼命回想了一下正常的兔子会不会用这种方式来表达什么情绪，他便听到了一阵细小的咕噜声，仿佛是由气管抽动所造成的。这下可以确定了，他有些头疼地瞪着面前这副古怪场景，感到些微的不知所措。

体量并不很大的兔子蹲在他枕面上，耷拉着耳朵，一边搓动脸颊一边抽动着鼻尖儿。这么干看下去也无济于事，鲁路修忧愁地意识到。于是他小心翼翼地将变形状态的阿尼马格斯捧了起来，放在掌间，趴在自己的小臂上，尝试着将其揽在胸前。在他这样做之后，朱雀奇妙地安静了不少，用头脸轻轻拱动起他的心口来。鲁路修缓慢地拍抚着毛绒绒的脊背，这般意外遭遇使他完全无暇去继续沉浸于前几日的困扰当中了。他正盘算着怎么哄劝对方时，寝室的门忽然被推开了，一个本不应出现在男寝这边的小姑娘跑了进来。

“哥哥？”她喊他。鲁路修背后一僵，仿佛被撞破了什么秘密般悚然一惊。他看清了跑来自己床铺边的女孩的面容和她亚麻色的发辫，很是费了点力气才叫自己悬吊起来的心脏放回原处。

“你怎么闯进来了？！”他压低声音质问道。娜娜莉肩膀一缩，仿佛也认识到了自己的过错。她这般露出委屈模样后，鲁路修也不忍心继续责怪她。“唉，你啊，”他叹气道，“下回别这么急匆匆地到处乱闯了，我总会出去公共休息室的。”

“是，对不起——不，就是——那个，”女孩飞快地说，声音逐渐恢复了欣喜，“我刚刚去校医院看了看，他们说朱雀已经出院了。”

“呃，是啊。”鲁路修慢吞吞地说，毫不意外地看了眼怀中抱着的兔子。他抬头对上娜娜莉怀疑的目光，意识到就一位相处甚密的友人来说，自己恐怕表现得过于平淡了一点。“不，我是说，我知道了。晚点我再去找他。”他花了一秒钟去思考，随后强行拧出个苦笑来，点了点下颌示意向自己弯起的臂膀，“这里还有点麻烦事需要处理。”

“喔。”娜娜莉面上的疑惑消散了不少，显然是将注意力挪到了那只重新回归的兔子身上，而变形中的阿尼马格斯很是时宜地又抽噎了一声，挪开脑袋时露出一小片已经被沾湿的睡衣。“看着真可怜，在哪儿撞疼了吗？”小姑娘同情地说，“还是吃错东西了，或者眼睛发炎了？”

“天知道。”鲁路修咕哝道，“交给我吧。看起来是得哄一哄了。”

他总算是搪塞过了娜娜莉这一关，并再度警告她轻易不要擅闯男寝，这不是他们独自在阿什弗德家中可以随意出入大多数房间时的情况了。女孩满口应允着退出去后，他便急匆匆地跑去洗漱了。距离早饭的钟点已经过去许久了，所幸他也不很饿，随意拾掇好自己后便带着抱在怀中的兔子跑出了城堡外。他气喘吁吁地跑到惯常待的某处湖边荫地间，在树影笼罩下将怀中的生物放回了膝头。这一日阳光很好，湖边算不上四下无人，然而暂且没人留意到这方向上发生的事情。

他膝上的兔子并没有如他所想的那般轻快地跳下他的膝头，跳至一旁去再变回原本面貌。没有。他膝上的分量骤然沉了不少，棕色的毛团消失了，取而代之的是他那个失踪了好一阵子的友人，猛一下扑抱在他身上。鲁路修仰躺在草丛间，不知自己是在因为顶头树叶间隙漏下的阳光还是别的而感到头晕目眩。他以为自己会听见更加清晰的抽噎声，然而没有。那人闷在他胸口前沉沉呼吸，搂抱住他的手臂收得很紧。他本该抱怨一句压得太沉，然而他只感到自己仿佛轻飘飘地浮了起来，周遭一切遥远的人声都不再真切，唯独剩下另一人的暖热体温与自己过于狂乱的心跳。

他还有满腔疑问未能解决，他本该即刻倾诉出来的，但枢木朱雀这般反常的表现令他忘记了此前的所有顾虑。他用力呼吸了几次，总算找回了自己的躯壳。他抬手搂住对方脊背时手臂发僵，面上发烫，不得不压抑下自己声息间的细末颤音。“你还好吗？”他小心翼翼地问。在某一刻，在他们如此切近地身躯相贴时，所有关于未知去向与隐藏秘密的疑虑都不及一句简单关怀来得重要。

他听见低微叹息，暖烘烘地拂在他胸口。随后对方动了，并未完全撑起身来，而是以一个将将相贴的微妙间距挪动了身位。“还好。”朱雀闷声说。他再度坠下重心时，下颌抵在了鲁路修的颈间，温热呼吸轻之又轻地拂过耳际。“我做了一个很长的噩梦。很长，也很糟糕。”他说，“我觉得我终于能醒过来了。”

他的声音也变轻了许多，宛如未醒的梦呓。鲁路修看不见他的脸，也不敢贸然侧过头去。他们之间的间距过近，仰躺在地上的一方万般担心自己稍加轻举妄动就会发生些不受控的意外，譬如阴差阳错的亲吻。就算那只会轻轻拂过面颊，也不是什么能令人轻描淡写带过的事情。“那很好。”他昏昏沉沉地说，并没有确切听清自己的声音。

而朱雀终于抬起头来，撑在他肩侧，他看得清那人仍然泛红的眼眶。他们在静默间急促喘息着，呼吸柔软地交缠在一块儿。在其中某一刻，鲁路修以为自己有勇气将这亲吻的假象变作真的。但他眩晕得更加厉害了，直至对方忽一下起了身、叫那令人窒息的间距被猛地拉开了，他才勉勉强强喘过气来，又懊恼于自己的迟疑。紧接着他也撑坐起来，借着树荫间漏下的、随风而摇摆不定的光路望向近旁深暗绿眼。那人微微垂下了眼睑，唇角化开一缕微笑，然而却不见得是完全的欣喜。

“我不会再叫你担心了。”然后朱雀说，“我很抱歉。”

 

我不觉得这么简单就能结束一切。在他们回返霍格沃茨之前，朱雀这么说了。

他引出的巨大动静有一个好处，就是向潜伏的作乱者明确宣告幻境当中已然发生了巨大变故，无论原先打定的是什么主意，麦克法斯蒂家的人都无法再提供任何可能的帮助了。那融入了死雾的天罚惊雷本身便是最好的宣告，而无需那人再在徒劳尝试上耗费心力去反复应验。除去给他带来了一种被盯上的、深入灵魂的不安刺痛之外，这应当就是最好的解决途径了。

黑龙恢复了神智，也回去它原本所栖居的岛屿养伤了。南方的龙群则将在他们的陪伴下回返至群山间。一切都将按部就班地进行，然而朱雀久久不能完全释怀。“的确没那么简单。”在他们乘于龙背上时，C.C.一脸从容地整理着自己的长发，“可至少我们阻绝了最为恶劣的可能性。就算查尔斯当真惦记上你了，他也不可能找进霍格沃茨来。”

“但V.V.——”

“幽灵只能保有自己对人世间的基本认知。”她耸肩道，“那个讨厌鬼充其量是个行走的传声机，没有别的用途了。他不可能从那么遥远的距离上窥到你的样貌，更别提对你的灵魂有什么直观印象。”

所以尽管放心，她说，你可以回去庆贺阶段性的胜利了，或者抱着你的小男朋友好好哭一场也不错。但在此之前，你需要好好地睡上一觉。

他照做了。他在半途同她分别，移形回到了霍格莫德，掐着钟表缩回了未成年的身躯，通过密道悄无声息地重返回校园当中，然后处理干净了自己离去前布设的假象。他在做完那一切之后已经很累了，本应拖着脚步回去他空出了许久的寝室床位上，在那儿倒头睡到天亮。然而鬼使神差地，他在城堡大厅中兜转了脚步，在通过三楼无人的走廊时重新变了形，跟在几个晚归的拉文克劳学生脚跟后头跳过了鹰环敞开的大门。一部分人留意到了他的存在，亏得他此前奠下的印象，他并没有被撵出去，几个假期间精力过于旺盛的低年级小姑娘还友好地跟他打了招呼。朱雀冲着她们耸了耸鼻子，一溜儿蹿上了通往寝室的楼梯。

在四年级的房间里，灯光已经熄灭了。鲁路修睡得很沉，朱雀悄悄跃上他的床铺时他仿佛毫无知觉，均匀呼吸未能乱上一分。他眉心紧蹙着，却并不发出一声最为微弱的轻呓。他是在做怎样的梦，朱雀并不知道。变形的阿尼马格斯将自己蜷进熟睡者的颈窝，而后缓慢地闭上了眼睛。

我做到了，他想。他依偎着那人体温，先前所有撑起的谨慎与保守疑窦乍一下溃散了。不会有人知道他曾做过什么，从巨龙盘踞的岛屿到被抹去的荒野，殒灭在他手中的人，侵蚀着他心神的魂灵——那与实质化的死雾无关，无非是在他挥出不可饶恕咒的那一刻便施加在灵魂上的火烙。那烙痕随时可能叫人堕入黑暗，全然忘记信仰的模样。

然后守护神会离去，留下不值得光明垂怜、应当被鞭笞的残破灵魂。他以为自己早该成为那一类人了。然而他看见了什么？他做到了什么？守护神根源于灵魂的映像，不会轻易变更自己的样貌。即使它不曾离去，它也不该是他召唤出的那般模样。

他在浑浑噩噩间思索着，浮游在梦乡上方。我知道缘由，他想，我知道更易的缘由。为了什么人——总是这样，因着某种关联，为着某种过于隐忍的、炽烈的情感，足以融解灵魂的原貌。

他梦见了凤凰。吟唱着它自己的歌儿，飞掠过破碎的幻境。它的翅翼拢过荒芜，旋即骤一下升上天际，明亮美丽如希望本身。他太累了，甚至一时间忘记了有人能够连通他的梦境，而他本应阻绝这境况的发生。直至他沉入梦境深处，才终于模模糊糊地意识到了这点。然而他太疲累了，即便是终于记起了，也耗费了许久才封闭上自己的头脑。他蜷居在黑暗深处，茫然不知自己仍在这般拼劲掩饰的缘由。

倘若危机当真被根除的话，再隐蔽自己的梦境又有何用呢？倘若不需过早离去的话，掩藏自己的来历又有何用呢？你始终想探清秘密，他想，你始终想弄明白我保持缄默的理由。如今我不消轻易离开了，继续选择隐瞒又有什么用处呢？

然后他再度看见高塔，他听见神鸟哀声，伴着尖锐啼鸣向自己俯冲而来。它没入了胸膛，一道利刃，一道纯粹的光。在荒芜之地深处，在被抹消的未来里，在虚幻梦境间，他蓦一下泪流满面。

 

复活节假期去得很快。即使他可以免除一门课的作业，也不意味着他就能活得足够闲散了。C.C.在假期结束之后才返回学校，看上去和她玩消失前没有两样。人一旦活得足够长久了，很多时候都会变得过于云淡风轻。所以她表现得并不像做了什么惊心动魄的大事，依然能从容地跟每一个学生打招呼，再毫不留情地给课上打瞌睡的违纪者扣上五分。

你还是太年轻了。在这学期结束之前，他们仅仅私下碰头了一次。女巫带着怜悯神情进行评述，又摆手示意这并不是苛责。你这个年纪很好，她说。即使在你兜转回来之前，你也远没有开始老去。也许稍微老成了些，但不至于叫人感到厌烦，而你也还没对周遭世界都感到厌烦。你还足够年轻，还能对什么事发泄情绪，即使做得稍微夸张了些，也并不是什么丢脸的事情。

她说得简单随意，不顾他的抗议眼神在他头顶拍抚了一下，又诡笑着开始哄骗他变个形来给自己揉捏几把。朱雀落荒而逃时听见她在身后大笑，继而开始忧虑地思索这项修习是否真的不算必需、不过是她个人的趣味所致。但兰佩路基兄妹也都对那副柔软外形相当不排斥，甚至算是相当喜爱了，虽然鲁路修表现得相对不那么明显一点。想到这里之后，朱雀的心情又奇妙地好了起来。

不可否认的是，在保有完整记忆的前提下，这大抵是他最为放松的一段时间了。虽说相较于低年级而言课业开始变得难办了不少，在别处他也不是完全没遇上麻烦事，而无辜者的性命还覆压在他心头未曾减去半分，他也渐渐开怀了些。既往的拷问让他的情绪变得稍稍有些反复无常，也很容易用一句“青春期”给搪塞过去。他或许是悠闲过头了，面对一些简单的寻衅都饶有兴趣地碰了回去。其结果就是期末考场上斯莱特林六年级生缺席了三号人，及至大家准备开始收拾行囊时才悻悻然返回公共休息室。回程的列车发动前，朱雀和鲁路修都早早放好了行李，在站台上随意走了走，恰好碰上了传闻不幸缺考了的那几号人。那几个人面色相当古怪，和他们打了个照面之后匆匆地扭头就走了。

朱雀摇了摇头，侧眼遇上了鲁路修的疑惑目光。“所以他们究竟是犯了什么事？”在全程中相当无辜的拉文克劳男孩好奇道。朱雀摸了摸鼻尖，不太确定应该怎么阐述具体过程。

“之前我变形在外游荡准备去找你的时候，他们就，”他含糊地说，“出于好奇心吧，我不知道，反正他们试图对我念恶咒来着。”

他在手掌的掩饰下吐了吐舌头。鲁路修张大了嘴，看着像是差点大笑起来。他咳嗽了两声作为掩饰，然后扬起了眉毛。“考虑到你保持那副模样的时候，大家都以为是由我来负责代为照料的，你确定那不是在针对我吗？”

朱雀思忖了一番，旋即一本正经地点了点头。“我猜应该是的，人气王。”他若有所思地看了看那几个落荒而逃的背影，记起这会儿自己并没保持变形的外观，“没准是在嫉妒你年纪轻轻就抢去了他们喜欢的姑娘的注意力，可惜自知没有胜算，就只能对你饲养的小宠物下手。”

“啊，说的跟真的似的。”鲁路修抱怨道。朱雀瞥过去时他可疑地红了脸，随后他别开了视线，示意他们是时候回去火车上了。“下次别再在期末考试之前把别人打进校医院了，行吗？那好歹还是你本院的学长。”他们爬进车厢的时候，鲁路修小声说，“我不是担心你吃亏，但让你自己受到处分就不好了。”

“我不记得你有这么循规蹈矩。”朱雀评价道。鲁路修白了他一眼，他则绽开一个笑容。“没关系。反正他们也不好意思说自己是被一只兔子给揍进去的。”

那杀伤力还真是可怕，鲁路修说，我收回前言，我是说关于你那副外形缺乏攻击力的评价。朱雀扮了个鬼脸，在列车发动时绘声绘色地讲起了兔子该怎么在封闭走廊上借力进行二段踢，这让他们好好笑了一会儿。窗外的风景从开阔原野变作群山，笼子里的猫头鹰还没睡去，各自瞪视着彼此发出咕咕叫声。亚瑟倒是已经睡着了，趴在鲁路修的膝盖上打着猫呼噜。黑发的年轻人有一搭没一搭地挠着它的耳根，于是它的尾巴尖儿不时弹动一下。朱雀相当羡慕地看着对面座位上这幅安稳场景，直到鲁路修的问话引走了他的注意。

“你是不是，”鲁路修说，“好像哪儿变了一点点？”

“有吗？”朱雀反问道。他佯装无事地眨了眨眼，内心暗叹道对方的洞察力果然还是不俗。鲁路修停下了抚摸动作，缓慢倒回椅背当中，目光瞟向了窗外不断后退的风景线。

“有啊。”他低声道，“我说不上来，但就是……我不记得你有做过这么符合自己年纪的事情。”

朱雀心头一揪，留意到对方面上浮起的思虑神色。那双晶紫眼睛已然完全平定下来，藏着剔透的冷静，隐隐笼上了一层淡薄阴影。他不见得能猜到真相，朱雀想，常人都很难猜到真相。但他必然已经在怀疑一些事情，基于自己行事并非全无破绽，或者另外一些足够私人的途径。“你是在嘲笑我之前都活得像个老头儿吗？”朱雀仍然维持着轻松语调，“老头儿才不会想方设法地逃学。”

“是啊。”鲁路修说，“真正上了年纪的人大概也不会在选择阿尼马格斯变形方向时选取一副那么无害的模样。”

“又来了。”朱雀咕哝道，“对着医院里那几位说一句无害试试？”

所幸鲁路修仍然没有深究，尽管这意味着更多。你想信任我，他暗叹道。你也想取得同等的信任，对吗？你希望我能与你分享未曾出口的秘密。我知道的。

他早就知道了。在对方开始对自己的接近表现出紧张时，在对方向来严密的言语逻辑中的疏漏开始增多之后。优等生兰佩路基在某些时候变得敏感、多疑而冲动，那不完全能简单地归罪于青春期本身。“这也不是多么值得骄傲的事情。”在朱雀略微出神时，鲁路修说，“可我喜欢你现在这样。”他说话间垂下眼睑，避开了目光相接的形势。猫头鹰们咕咕鸣叫了几声，各自扑棱着翅膀前去喝水。方才的发话者像是因自己的言论吃了一惊，嘴角轻轻抽搐了一下。

“唔嗯。”朱雀说，“我一直都挺喜欢你的。”

鲁路修猛地抬起头来。下一秒餐车的叫卖声闯入了走廊，避免了随之而来一阵尴尬沉默的可能性。他们要了一大堆零食回到包厢里瓜分，再开口时话题已经转去了暑假间的往来与旅游计划，好像之前的对话也不过是几句寻常友人之间的随意调侃。事情本来不需要再继续这么复杂下去了，朱雀想。不再可能发生的灾祸便不再具备隐瞒的价值了。然而一如既成的事实，密闭的卷宗，要谈及它们仍然是件相当困难的事情。

在确确实实痛哭过一场之后，他已经平静许多了。所以他得以在此处以轻松口吻谈及学期末的忙碌，谈及学院杯的胜负，谈及自己不知会不会被表妹的突然造访给打扰的暑假。你不需要知晓我曾做过的事，他想。你不需要了解不会发生的战争，你不需要看到水晶球中的花园枯萎而去的模样，你也不需要知晓自己的死。他们一并走至九又四分之三站台时，阳光还很好。然后他们挥手作别，各自走往当前的监护人所在的方向。

至于别的，朱雀想，来日方长。他在晴朗天气下回望了一眼，随后便被阳光刺得眯起了眼睛。只在这一刻，他允许自己重拾了一丁点儿期许未来的愿望。


End file.
